El Amor De Sunset Shimmer
by Arshelo
Summary: Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que las Mane 7 obtuvieron sus Cristales en el Campamento Everfree, sin embargo, después de pasar tantas aventuras, Sunset siente que algo le falta en su vida, a pesar de tener amigas se siente sola, se siente insatisfecha, siente la necesidad de tener a alguien especial sólo para ella, y por alguna razón se siente atraída hacía el estudiante nuevo.
1. Cap 1:El Nuevo Estudiante

**Capítulo 1:El Nuevo Estudiante**

* * *

 **Narra Sunset Shimmer**

 _Algunos dicen, que el amor es sólo una fantasía…otros dicen, que es una emoción ficticia…otros dicen….que el amor es magia….pero personalmente yo…creo que el amor es sólo una palabra_

 _Hola, soy Sunset Shimmer!….Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que mis amigas y yo obtuvimos nuestros Cristales en el Campamento Everfree, muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel entonces, entre ellas, Twilight está más cómoda con nosotras, se ha adaptado completamente, al igual que las Dazzlings, tal vez algunos las recuerden, un día….ellas sólo…volvieron sin más, mis amigas y yo les enseñamos lo hermoso que puede ser la amistad, y desde entonces han tratado de encajar en la escuela, bien por ellas….en cuanto a mí….soy muy feliz, no puedo decir lo contrario, tengo a mis amigas, todos en la escuela ya olvidaron mi pasado y todos me aprecian….sin embargo...después de todo este tiempo de enfrentar magia maligna, amenazas mágicas y todo eso, siento….que no estoy satisfecha totalmente…lo tengo todo, pero a pesar de eso…últimamente siento que me falta algo, sin embargo….no sé qué es…_

CANTERLOT HIGH (Viernes 7:30 am)

Canterlot High, la preparatoria que en distintas ocasiones ha lidiado con problemas mágicos, la que por años fue gobernada por una malvada estudiante, la que después de varías derrotas se alzó con la victoria en los Juegos De La Amistad, la que lleva la magia de la amistad en el corazón de los Wondercolts, la preparatoria que ya todos conocemos, está a punto de recibir a alguien que cambiará el rumbo de ver las cosas sobre ella

A las afueras de dicha escuela, se encontraba un joven que parecía de unos 16 años, su cabello era completamente oscuro y alborotado, ojos azules, piel amarilla clara, y vestía una camiseta blanca con la imagen de una estrella roja en ella, sobre una chaqueta negra encima y unos pantalones jeans, este traía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, parecía algo emocionado

 **Narra ? ? ? ?**

 _Hola! Mi nombre es Reddish Star! Soy un chico común y corriente, o al menos así me considero yo jeje! Soy algo extrovertido, amable y algo travieso, estoy muy emocionado! Porque hoy voy a conocer Canterlot High! Mi nueva escuela! Apuesto a que será genial!_

Eran las 8:30 Am en Canterlot High y un joven se encontraba a las afueras de la Escuela Canterlot, este sólo da una sonrisa para decir con emoción…

-Reddish:(Sonríe) Así que, esta es la Escuela Canterlot de la que tanto hablan, es muy bonita, creo que me podría ir bien aquí

El chico de 16 años admiraba felizmente lo que sería su nueva escuela, consistía en un gran edificio con un muy bonito patio y una estatua de caballo que simbolizaba la unión de los Wondercolts que tanto habían estado hablando las demás escuelas, se decía que Canterlot High era una escuela especial, y que los Wondercolts eran los mejores! Y claro, Reddish no perdería la oportunidad para ver si esta escuela era tan genial como decían

Pero en aquel momento de admiración, el joven de pronto oye el grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda, parecía un grito femenino, por lo que este no dudó en ir a ver que era el alboroto…

-Fluttershy:AYUDA! AYUDA POR FAVOR!

Esta era una chica de cabello rosado, que al parecer se encontraba mirando a la copa de un árbol, la chica parecía afligida, así que el chico se acerca a ella

-Reddish:¿Qué pasa?

-Fluttershy:Mi conejo Angel está atrapado en el árbol, y no puede bajar!

La chica peli rosada apunta a la rama de aquel árbol, y era cierto, el conejito estaba atrapado en la rama más alta temblando de miedo sin atreverse a mover un músculo, y ande vaya a saber el chico como llegó ahí

Pero a pesar de la difícil situación el joven dice con una sonrisa…

-Reddish:(Sonríe) Descuida, yo te lo bajaré!

Reddish se trepa un poco al árbol y llama a Angel, este felizmente salta a las manos del joven, el cual baja del árbol con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, al estar ya abajo el joven le entrega el conejo a la chica, la cual le da un fuerte abrazo de felicidad a su mascota por que esté bien

-Reddish:Aquí tienes…(le da el conejo) creo que está bien

-Fluttershy:(Abraza a Angel) Oh Angel! Estaba muy preocupada! Gracias! Muchas gracias!

-Reddish:(Sonríe) Je! No fue nada...oye ¿tú me podrías ayudar? no conozco esta escuela, ¿me podrías decir dónde queda la oficina de la Directora Celestia?

De un momento a otro, la peli rosada parecía tímida ahora, y hablaba suavemente con una voz que ni se oía,

-Fluttershy:Amm...entras a la escuela, salón número 5 a la derecha

-Reddish:Gracias! Ehh?..¿Cómo te llamas?..

-Fluttershy:Flu...Fluttershy...

-Reddish:¿Cómo? No escuché...

-Fluttershy:...Fluttershy…

-Reddish:Ah! Bueno, gracias Fluttershy! Me llamo Reddish Star! Pero puedes llamarme Reddish (le extiende la mano) un gusto!

El joven le extiende la mano de forma amistosa, pero la chica parecía bastante tímida, las personas tan extrovertidas y ruidosas la ponían nerviosa, tanto fue la timidez que al joven le fue incómodo seguir con la conversación

-Reddish:Bueno...adiós Fluttershy, fue un gusto (se va)

Aquel joven entra a la escuela y ve que el establecimiento también era bonito por dentro, él veía como varios estudiantes dialogaban socialmente y se divertían hablando y haciendo bromas, no había peleas ni discusiones, lo cual Reddish ya estaba acostumbrado a ver en su antigua escuela, sin duda alguna Canterlot High era una gran escuela

Después de una pequeña caminata y de pedir indicaciones unas cuatro veces, Reddish por fin llega a la oficina de la Directora Celestia, y después de un largo papeleo este sale de la oficina con un papelito que traía un código, el cual era el código de su casillero escolar

-D. Celestia:Bienvenido a Canterlot High Reddish! Preséntate este lunes a las siete en la entrada de la escuela, allí te estará esperando una de mis alumnas, Sunset Shimmer! Ella te dará un recorrido y te dirá todo lo que necesites saber

-Reddish:Gracias Directora Celestia, con su permiso, me retiro (se va)

El joven de ojos azules se retira del lugar, al salir de la escuela, Reddish pensó para sí mismo….

-(Reddish):..Celestia…..me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna otra parte….pero no recuerdo donde….que va! No importa!

El chico decidió no darle importancia a este pensamiento pasajero y siguió su camino a casa, al llegar a su hogar, la madre de Reddish lo esperaba ya en la cocina, y mientras esta lavaba los trastes exclamaba…

-Margaret:Oh! Llegaste, dime ¿qué te pareció la Escuela Canterlot?

El chico se sienta en una silla para decir sin mucha motivación…

-Reddish:Eh?…Oh! Si, fue…interesante…

El peli oscuro no parecía muy animado al llegar a casa, a leguas se le notaba en su cara de aburrimiento, algo le pasaba, y su madre sabía perfectamente que era…

-Margaret:Oh hijo!...Sé que no te gusto que nos mudáramos, pero si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad a este lugar….

-Reddish:….No es que no quiera darle una oportunidad….la escuela es bonita y todo pero…..extraño a mis amigos…

A pesar de que la ciudad y la escuela se veían mucho mejores que en la antigua ciudad dónde Reddish vivía, extrañaba a sus amigos, su escuela y aunque era difícil de creerlo, su ciudad, y eso lo ponía algo triste a veces, pero no era algo grave a los ojos de él mismo

-Margaret:Oh hijo!

-Reddish:..Descuida mamá, me adaptaré rápido, ya lo verás! La Directora Celestia dijo que fuera este lunes para el recorrido y la entrega de horarios escolares, dijo que una chica me recibiría en la entrada de la escuela, después de eso podré ir a clases desde el martes

-Margaret:Me alegra oír que estás haciendo el esfuerzo por adaptarte….pero eso sí! Ni se te ocurra meterte en problemas el primer semestre de clases jovencito!

-Reddish:Jejeje! Lo intentaré!

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS

ESTATUA WONDERCOLT (Lunes 7:30 Am)

Ya era lunes, y Reddish se encontraba apoyado en la estatua Wonderlcot viendo la hora en su reloj, ya que eran las 7:30 y aquella chica aun no aparecía

El peli oscuro se había esforzado por ser puntual, nunca se había levantado tan temprano, por otra parte, llevaba esperando casi media hora apoyado en aquella estatua y aquella chica aun no aparecía

-(Reddish):Ya debería estar aquí esa tal Sunset Shimmer

En ese momento, cuando parecía que no iba a llegar, aparece a la distancia una chica muy linda de cabello color fuego y ojos color esmeralda, al parecer se trataba de esa Sunset Shimmer de la que le habló la Directora Celestia, esta chica visualiza a Reddish a lo lejos, y al llegar, esta se detiene un poco a recuperar el aire perdido ya que parecía que se vino corriendo

Al recuperar el aire por completo, con un toque de incomodidad por su retraso esta exclama…

-Sunset Shimmer:Hola, ¿tú eres al que le enseñaré la escuela?

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Cap 2:Los Sentimientos De Sunset Shimmer

**Capítulo 2:Los Sentimientos De Sunset Shimmer**

* * *

El sol salía detrás de las montañas mostrando el amanecer de un nuevo día, en medio de una habitación, el sonido de un despertador retumbaba todo el lugar, y de entre las cobijas una mano sale apagando aquel molesto ruido

Una chica de cabello color fuego y ojos esmeralda se levanta de la cama y camina directamente hacía el baño, esta dormía mientras se cepillaba los dientes, unos minutos después al estar ya despierta totalmente y vestida, esta al ver la hora toma rápidamente su mochila y se va apresurada de aquel lugar

CANTERLOT HIGH (Viernes 7:00)

Era un día soleado y normal en la preparatoria Canterlot High, pero a pesar de ser un día normal, eso no quería decir que no fuera divertido, o al menos eso sería antes

Sunset Shimmer llega directamente a su casillero y toma lo necesario para pasar el resto de la mañana, al cerrar su casillero esta ve a sus amigas hablando no muy lejos de ahí

-Rarity:Y a quién planean invitar?

-Raimbow Dash:Yo a nadie! Soy lo suficientemente genial para ir sola

-Pinkie Pie:Ya somos dos!

-Twilight:Jamás he asistido a un baile así antes, pero apuesto a que será divertido, y más si estoy con ustedes

-Sunset Shimmer:Hola chicas, que hay de nuevo?

-Rarity:Oh querida! Que bueno que llegas, me serviría de mucho tu ayuda, estamos con el tiempo medido

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Me perdí de algo?

-AppleJack:¿Que no sabes que época del año se acerca Sunset?

Sunset estaba algo confundida, de qué estaban hablando?

-Sunset Shimmer:Amm…¿el otoño?

-Raimbow Dash:Y que se celebra el otoño?

-Sunset Shimmer:Amm….no lo sé..

-Pinkie Pie:Te daré una pista! Comienza con "Baile" y termina con "Otoño"

-Sunset Shimmer:…El Baile de Otoño!

-Pinkie Pie:Acertaste! Guau! Eres buena!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿En serio es el Baile de Otoño?

-AppleJack:Tú dínoslo, era tu época favorita

-Sunset shimmer:Si…lo recuerdo….guau! No puedo creer que ya haya pasado todo un año

Sunset recuerda esa vez que le robó su corona a la Princesa Twilight, sin embargo ya no era un mal recuerdo, sino un buen recuerdo, porque ese día del baile…fue el día que ella decidió empezar desde cero y buscar otra manera de ser feliz con la magia de la amistad, ¿en serio ya había pasado un año desde aquella vez? Pasaron tantas cosas que ni se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó, al recordar el Baile de Otoño Sunset Shimmer también recordó todas las aventuras que pasó, en la Batalla de las Bandas, Los Juegos De La Amistad, el Campamento Everfree y muchas más, eso le hizo pensar en lo lejos que había llegado, y se sentía orgullosa de eso, el Baile de Otoño ya no fue el día en que se convirtió en un fiero demonio y poseyó toda la escuela, sino el día en que todo cambió, el día en que ella cambió, a Sunset ya no le avergonzaba su pasado en absoluto, por lo que al saber que el Baile de Otoño estaba cerca en vez de ponerse triste se alegró

-Sunset Shimmer:Han pasado tantas cosas que ni me di cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, en que te puedo ayudar Rarity? Sería un gusto para mí

-Rarity:Bueno, este año ayudaré a Pinkie Pie con la organización del baile, y como el baile de Otoño se realiza en unas semanas quería que me ayudaras a diseñar las decoraciones después de la escuela

-Sunset Shimmer:Claro que si! Ahí estaré!

-Rarity:Oh..y hablando del baile….estás pensando invitar a alguien? O alguien ya te invitó a ti?

Esto último lo dice Rarity con una cara de picardía mirando a la peli fuego

-Sunset Shimmer:No sé de que me hablas, pensaba ir con ustedes

-Rarity:Claro, está bien querer pasar el tiempo con tus amigas, pero nena, no has pensado en que ya es hora de…ya sabes...intentar...tener…..una relación?

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Una qué?

-AppleJack:Ay! Ya va a empezar!

-Rarity:Querida, llevas un año siendo nuestra amiga, pero casi no has hablado con ningún chico desde lo que pasó con Flash, no crees que ya es tiempo de buscar a alguien quién esté contigo? Ya sabes, alguien que te regale flores, chocolates, que te hable de sus sentimientos…

A pesar de la indirecta explicación de su amiga, Sunset seguía algo confundida, o es que no entendía o no quería entender

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Por qué dices eso?

-Rarity:Bueno, es que el otro día como que te veías un tanto….¿cómo decirlo?...aislada, un tanto pensativa por decirlo así, jeje!...La mayoría de chicas a tu edad ya tienen….ya sabes, a alguien que sea más que un amigo

-Sunset Shimmer:Eh?

-Rainbow Dash:Ash! Yo iré al grano! Sunset, Rarity quiere que te consigas un novio!

Las mejillas de Sunset se ruborizan un poco por tan inesperado tema, la verdad Sunset si había estado pensando un poco en eso, desde hace ya un tiempo, la peli fuego sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida, pero no sabía claramente que era, y el tener esta charla lo hacía algo más claro pero a la vez incómodo

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonrojada) Q-Qué?!

-Rarity:(Molesta) Tenías que abordar directo al tema no?!

-Rainbow Dash:Tenía que hacerlo! Sino nunca ibas a terminar!

-AppleJack:El punto es!...Sunset, no te sientas forzada a hacer lo que dice Rarity, es tu decisión, pero si quieres mi punto de vista, seee te haría bien tener uno

-Sunset Shimmer:Por qué dicen que necesito un…emm….ya saben!

-Rarity:Nena, eres una chica linda e inteligente, pero pasas mucho tiempo hablando con la Twilight de Equestria y con nosotras, no es que no te queramos, al contrario, queremos lo mejor para ti, y creemos de que…ya es hora de que dialogues con alguien que no sean tus amigas, ya sabes, tener una relación

-AppleJack:Odio admitirlo, pero Rarity tiene un punto, últimamente has estado un tanto aburrida y apagada, y si Rarity cree que necesitas un acompañante pues no veo el punto negativo en eso

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Sunset en el fondo si sentía el deseo de tener a alguien que la acompañara y le prestara atención, a ella no le interesaba mucho aquel tema, ya que estar con sus amigas era más que suficiente para hacerla feliz, Sunset no necesitaba un novio pues tampoco era experta en eso ni esperaba serlo

-Sunset Shimmer:Siento haber estado un poco distante, pero no necesito un no….ya saben…

-Rarity:¿Estás segura querida? Porque te puedo conseguir un par de citas

En ese momento, Twilight interviene poniéndose del lado de Sunset

-Twilight:Bueno, como dijo AppleJack, es tu decisión Sunset, no te sientas presionada a hacerlo

-Sunset Shimmer:Gracias Twilight

El timbre comienza a resonar por todo el lugar, indicando la entrada a clases, por lo que todas tenían que ir a su respectivo salón

-Rarity:Bueno, no puedo obligarte querida, pero piénsalo

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sarcástica) Claro, como no

Sunset Shimmer y Twilight toman su camino y se despiden de sus amigas, al ir por medio camino a su salón Sunset le preguntó a Twilight….

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye….¿estás bien?

Esta con una sonrisa falsa contesta…..

-Twilight:(Sonríe) Je! Claro que si, por qué no estarlo?

-Sunset Shimmer:Hablar de ese tema de repente…creí que sería algo repentino para ti, además….creí que ibas a estar de parte de Rarity y las demás

La peli violeta se acomoda sus anteojos y con una cara triste y una voz un tanto apagada dice…

-Twilight:Sólo no quiero que pases lo mismo que yo, eso es todo

A pesar de que Twilight y Timber habían terminado ya hace unas semanas atrás, el dolor de esa ruptura aun penetraba en el fondo a la peli violeta, sólo no quería que le pasará lo mismo a su amiga

Sin embargo Sunset no tenía miedo a todas esas cosas, ella ya había pasado por eso en el pasado y sabía que al principio dolía un poco, pero nada que no se pueda superar estando con amigas

Pero a pesar de que Sunset había pasado por lo mismo, el dolor de Twilight era muy diferente, ya que terminar con alguien que en verdad amas es muy diferente a terminar con alguien que sólo te gusta o lo usas para ser popular

Sunset rápidamente busca unas palabras de ánimo o algo para volver graciosa la situación

-Sunset Shimmer:Descuida, no me pasará nada, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no necesito un novio! Que dices? (le ofrece el puño) solteras por siempre?

-Twilight:Je! (choca puños) solteras por siempre!

-Sunset Shimmer:El amor no existe Twilight, sólo la amistad, y aunque existiera esa cosa, esta chica nunca caerá!

Pero al decir eso, Sunset cae fuertemente al suelo producto de un fuerte choque en medio pasillo cruzado con alguien más, dejando Twilight preocupada

-Twilight:Sunset!

-Sunset Shimmer:Ay, para qué hablé?

-Flash:Ay….

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, el peli azul se levanta rápidamente un poco apenado por lo sucedido, corría tan rápido para llegar a tiempo a clases que sin querer se chocó con Sunset Shimmer

-Flash:L-Lo siento Sunset! (le ofrece la mano) Déjame ayudarte

Sunset con toda la confianza del mundo toma la mano de Flash y se levanta, Twilight sólo se quedó observando en silencio, y fue impresionante, Sunset se veía muy confiada y tranquila a pesar de estar frente a su ex, no se veía nerviosa para nada

-Sunset Shimmer:Descuida, también es mi culpa por decir incoherencias al azar, pero ten más cuidado para la próxima ok?

-Flash:Ok

-Sunset Shimmer:Dime, ¿por qué tanta prisa para llegar al salón? Últimamente te gusta venir mucho a clases

-Flash:Bueno, es porque….

Flash no pudo terminar de procesar la respuesta, ya que se encuentra con los ojos de Twilight la cual lo estaba viendo fijamente, este al instante se pone nervioso y decide retirarse del lugar

-Flash:Am…no puedo hablar ahora! Debo irme a clases! Nos vemos allá!

Flash emprende una retirada un poco torpe chocándose con un casillero de camino para después irse completamente, Sunset se ríe un poco con lo torpe que se ponía Flash al estar frente a Twilight, mientras esta soló quedó confundida y con cara de "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

A pesar de que el peli azul ya había olvidado a la Princesa Twilight de Equestria, aún se ponía un poco nervioso al estar frente a la Twilight del mundo humano, pues era muy parecida a la otra Twilight, y aunque se conocían un poco, Twilight consideraba a Flash un chico amigable pero fuera de eso no pensaba más de él

-Sunset Shimmer:Jajaja!

-Twilight:…¿Cómo es que haces eso?

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Hacer qué?

-Twilight:Hablarle a tu ex novio con tanta confianza, como si no hubiera pasado, como es que haces eso?

-Sunset Shimmer:Twilight, que una relación termine no quiere decir que no puedan ser amigos, los rencores son innecesarios, Flash y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, y no dejamos que el pasado arruine nuestra amistad

Pero a pesar de que Sunset le dijera eso, Twilight aun sentía rencor contra Timber, él le había sido infiel y es algo que nunca se lo perdonaría, porque dolía, dolía mucho, pero a pesar de eso Twilight trató de olvidar eso y seguir adelante

-Sunset Shimmer:Vamos, se está haciendo tarde, el profesor Discord se enfadará

-Twilight:Ok

Ambas retoman el camino hacía su salón y el día pasa como de costumbre

CANTERLOT HIGH (Viernes 5:30 pm)

Sunset sale de la escuela a esa hora ya que había estado ayudando a Rarity con la decoración, el cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso anaranjado y la brisa soplaba suavemente por lo que Sunset Shimmer decide tomar el camino largo a casa pasando por el parque

La peli fuego caminaba por el parque admirando las hojas anaranjadas caer de los árboles, sin embargo esta felicidad es interrumpida

Sunset admiraba por el parque varias parejas, primero al pasar por cerca de una banca esta ve como un joven le regalaba una hermosa rosa a su pareja, después de recibir la rosa esta chica también recibe un suave beso en la parte superior de su mano de parte de su pareja

Metros más adelante esta ve a una pareja de casados en un picnic, se veían bastante felices, reían juntos como si no estuvieran en público

Más adelante Sunset admira a una pareja de ancianos que le daban de comer juntos a los pájaros del parque, estos también se veían muy felices

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, Sunset admira una declaración, en medio del césped verde Bulk Bíceps se inca poniendo una rodilla al suelo y la otra doblada, con la cabeza en alto, este con una sonrisa nerviosa saca una hermosa flor detrás de él ofreciéndosela a Derpy, la cual pone sus manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas poniendo una sonrisa tonta característica de ella, al final acepta la flor y ambos se dan un gran y fuerte abrazo…bueno un abrazo más fuerte que el otro

Ya al casi salir del parque Sunset ve a una pareja de novios entrando al parque tomados de la mano, la pareja parecía de la edad de Sunset, en el momento de entrar al parque el hombre le dice a su pareja la frase "Que linda estás"

Sin saber la razón, Sunset Shimmer sale un poco triste del parque, ésta por alguna razón se sentía algo deprimida, al ver a todas esas parejas disfrutando felices de la vida le hizo sentirse un tanto sola, a pesar de tener a sus amigas Sunset sentía el deseo de tener a alguien que la tome de la mano, que esté con ella, que le regale flores, que le diga "Que linda estás" que comparta su calor, alguien sólo para ella, todo esto pensó Sunset mientras jugaba con su cabello un tanto ruborizada

-(Sunset Shimmer):Tal vez mis amigas tengan razón….

Luego de unos minutos de caminata la peli fuego por fin llega a su casa, al entrar a su hogar lo primero que pudo ver fue a su mascota Ray en una vitrina de vidrio en su propio habitad, Sunset mete la mano a aquella vitrina y Ray salta a su mano….

-Sunset Shimmer:Hola Ray (lo acaricia) al menos tú si estás conmigo

Ray no comprendía el porqué la tristeza de su dueña, pero tampoco es algo de lo que pudiera hacer mucho

Luego de darse una ducha y ponerse su piyama para dormir, Sunset ya en su cama mira el libro con el que diariamente se contactaba con la Princesa Twilight, y estaba pensando de si hablarle de sus sentimientos o no, quería contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y como se sentía, ¿era normal sentirse sola aunque siempre estés con tus amigas?

Sunset estaba dispuesta a tomar el libro, pero un sonido la detiene, era el sonido de notificación de su celular, le había llegado un mensaje, el cual decía…

 _"Hola, sé que es tarde para pedirte un favor a estas horas Sunset Shimmer, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, pero si no puedes lo entiendo"_

Era un mensaje de la Directora Celestia, Sunset siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla cuando pudiera y aunque no se encontraba de humor para aceptar favores de igual manera contestó…

 _"No, para nada, siempre estaré para ayudarle en lo que pueda Directora Celestia, cual es el favor que quería pedirme?"_

En cuestión de segundos llegó la respuesta….

 _"Veras, esta mañana vino a mi oficina un estudiante nuevo, es la primera vez que asiste a Canterlot High, así que me gustaría que fueras a darle un tour por la escuela, para que se sienta más cómodo, sé que tú eres la persona indicada para el trabajo, pero si no puedes lo entenderé"_

 _"No, nada de eso, me encantaría, siempre es un placer hacer nuevos amigos"_

 _"Que bien! Él te estará esperando el Lunes en la estatua Canterlot, por favor, se puntual"_

 _"Claro que si! Puntualidad es mi segundo nombre!"_

 _"Cuento contigo para que se sienta bienvenido"_

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sunset se recuesta en su cama pensando en el tema durmiéndose al minuto, pensando en todo por lo que estaba pasando

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS

ESTATUA WONDERCOLT (Lunes 7:30 Am)

Sunset corría rápidamente para llegar a la escuela, ya que se le había hecho tarde

-(Sunset Shimmer):Ahí va mi puntualidad!

Reddish se encontraba apoyado en la estatua viendo la hora en su reloj, hace ya media hora que esperaba a esa chica quién sería su guía

-(Reddish):Ya debería estar aquí esa tal Sunset Shimmer

En ese momento llega una chica muy linda de cabello color fuego, ojos color esmeralda y piel de un tono dorado, vestía una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas sobre una blusa naranja, también traía una falda color carmesí que le llegaba hasta la parte superior de las rodillas, y para terminar unas botas de cuero oscuras

Reddish visualiza a la peli fuego, y por lo cansada que se le veía sabía que era esa tal Sunset Shimmer de la que le habló la Directora Celestia

Sunset al ver a aquel chico se avergüenza un poco por su impuntualidad, pero a pesar de estar esperando ahí por más de media hora el chico no parecía molesto

Un silencio de incomodidad se hace presente por los próximos segundos, hasta que Sunset decide dar las primeras palabras

-Sunset Shimmer:Hola, ¿tú eres al que le enseñaré la escuela?

Reddish solo da una sonrisa amigable y extiende la mano amistosamente

-Reddish:Supongo que si, (extiende la mano) me llamo Reddish Star! Tú eres Sunset Shimmer o me equívoco?

Sunset por unos segundos se pierde en los ojos azules y en su sonrisa del chico, se notaba en el ambiente la confianza y el entusiasmo de Reddish, en cuestión de segundos la peli fuego vuelve en sí

-Sunset Shimmer:Así es, soy Sunset Shimmer un gusto Reddish (le estrecha la mano)

Al estrecharle la mano Sunset siente algo que pasó tan rápido como un rayo, como si no fuera la primera vez que veía a este chico, pero en cuestión de segundos ese pensamiento abandonó su mente

-Sunset Shimmer:Bueno, vamos, te mostraré el lugar

-Reddish:Ok!

Sunset Shimmer le muestra todo Canterlot High a Reddish, desde los salones más simples hasta los más importantes, y no sólo le había contado sobre la escuela, sino también de los estudiantes, de como en la Escuela Canterlot eran como una familia, y de como la amistad es lo que más caracterizaba a dicha escuela

En el trayecto también ambos jóvenes pudieron conocerse un poco, la personalidad del otro, su forma de ser, etc. A ambos no les disgustaba estar con el otro, es más, Reddish disfrutaba de la compañía de Sunset y a su vez la peli fuego también gustaba de la compañía de Reddish, se podría decir que ambos se habían vuelto amigos en poco tiempo

Luego de un largo recorrido, ambos se encontraban nuevamente frente a la estatua Wondercolt hablando de lo más crucial

-Sunset Shimmer:Tú estarás en el salón B, ósea que estarás en mi clase

-Reddish:Que bien! Dime ¿cuál es el horario?

-Sunset Shimmer:Entramos a las 7:30 Am a las 12:00 salimos a almorzar y a las 1:15 retomamos las clases hasta las 3:00 Pm

-Reddish:Ya veo..bien! Debo irme por hoy, gracias por el recorrido Sunset, puedo llamarte Sunset?

-Sunset Shimmer:No te preocupes, todos me llaman así

-Reddish:Bien….

Reddish levanta su brazo derecho y pone su dedo índice en la frente de Sunset haciendo mucho más notable la diferencia de altura, ya que la peli fuego le llegaba a los hombros al peli oscuro por ser del género femenino, claro, esto sólo era una broma por parte de él para hacer algo graciosa la situación, Reddish pone una sonrisa para decirle a Sunset…

-Reddish:En ese caso, fue un gusto Sunset, nos vemos después

La gente como Sunset le caía bien, al parecer estar en Canterlot High sería más agradable de lo que pensaba, con personas así sería agradable, Reddish se da la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero antes de irse completamente pudo escuchar la voz de la peli fuego, la cual le dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Si necesitas algo…no dudes en decirme

El peli oscuro sólo levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa mientras este se iba del lugar, en ese momento, el corazón de Sunset late más rápido, y sus mejillas se enrojecen, al mismo tiempo que esta comienza a sentir algo cálido en su pecho, no sabía que era, pero se sentía muy bien, cuando el chico desapareció a lo lejos, la peli fuego sólo pudo pensar para ella misma…

-(Sunset Shimmer):Que chico tan guapo

EN LA CASA DE REDDISH (Lunes 11:35 Pm)

El peli oscuro se encontraba en su habitación jugando videojuegos pensando en que mañana sería su primer día en Canterlot High, en ese momento Reddish escucha la voz de su madre en el piso de abajo la cual le dice en voz alta…

-Margaret:HIJO! NO TE QUEDES JUGANDO HASTA MUY TARDE, DESPUÉS NO QUIERO QUE TE QUEJES DE QUE LLEGASTE TARDE A LA ESCUELA

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su madre le dice Reddish contesta….

-Reddish:…DESCUIDA MAMÁ! NO LO HARÉ!...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (Martes 7:24 Am)

-Reddish:AAHHH! ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO! LLEGARÉ TARDE A LA ESCUELA!

CANTERLOT HIGH (Martes 7:35 Am)

En cuestión de minutos Reddish se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó lo que encontró en la nevera y se dispuso a correr lo más rápido posible hacía la escuela

-Reddish:Maldición! El primer día no puedo llegar tarde!

Al avistar el edificio el peli oscuro aumenta la velocidad y al entrar a la escuela este pudo ver que los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos ya estaban en clase

-(Reddish):Malditos videojuegos!

Reddish corría tan rápido, que no se fijó por dónde iba y se choca con alguien, lo que provoca que ambos caigan fuertemente al suelo

-? ? ? ?:Oye fíjate!

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Cap 3:El Nuevo Amigo De Reddish

**Capítulo 3:El Nuevo Amigo De Reddish**

* * *

-(Reddish):Malditos videojuegos!

Reddish corría tan rápido que se choca con alguien, lo que provoca que ambos caigan fuertemente al suelo

-? ? ? ?:Oye fijate!...eh?

-Reddish:L-Lo siento…eh?

Ambos se quedan mirándose uno al otro, la chica estaba un poco sonrojada al igual que Reddish

-(? ? ? ?):Que chico tan lindo

-(Reddish):..Es…la chica más linda que he visto…

Esta chica vestía una blusa de una sola pieza color violeta, con calzas rosadas, botas del mismo color de la blusa y encima de esta traía otra blusa de tela más pequeña que combinaba con las calcetas

Reddish también se pone un poco rojo, pero al cabo de unos segundos al darse cuenta que ambos no se quitaban la vista de encima Reddish se levanta diciendo…

-Reddish:Lo-Lo siento! (se levanta) corría tan rápido que no me fijé por donde iba, déjame ayudarte

Reddish le ofrece la mano a la chica, la cual sin que el rubor se fuera de sus mejillas acepta la mano del peli oscuro y se levanta

-? ? ? ?:(Sonrojada) Descuida, yo también tuve algo de culpa

-Reddish:Jeje! Pero aunque digas eso, soy yo el que venía corriendo, no fue mi intención…hacerle daño a una chica tan linda como tú di-digo…tú sabes jeje, es mi primer día y…

El peli oscuro no acostumbraba a hablar con chicas tan lindas, por lo que se abstiene de decir cualquier estupidez

-? ? ? ?:(Sonrojada) De-Descuida, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada

-Reddish:…..Ah! dónde están mis modales?! Soy Reddish, y tú eres…..

-? ? ? ?:Adagio, Adagio Dazzle!

Al oír su nombre el sonrojo de Reddish aumentó levemente, nunca antes había tenido frente a él a una chica tan linda como Adagio, Adagio también sentía lo mismo

-Reddish:Bueno Adagio, de verdad, estoy apenado por lo de hace rato, que te parece si…en forma de disculpa te invito a almorzar un día de estos ¿qué dices?

-Adagio:Suena bien

Ambos se queda mirándose unos segundos más cuando Reddish recuerda el porqué estaba corriendo y este se alarma

-Reddish:…Ay no! no! no! no! no! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Llegaré tarde a clase! (comienza a correr) nos vemos luego Adagio!

Reddish renueva la carrera directo al salón, mientras tanto, ya en plena clase estaba Sunset Shimmer preocupada de que el peli oscuro no había llegado a clases

-Prof. Discord:Bien alumnos, vamos a la página Nro. 62 del libro de Geometría!

-(Sunset Shimmer):¿Dónde estará Reddish? la clase ya comenzó

En ese mismo instante alguien toca la puerta, el Profesor cierra su libro y dice en voz alta…

-Prof. Discord:Atención alumnos! Les presentaré al nuevo estudiante de intercambio, puedes pasar

Reddish entra siendo visto por todos los estudiantes de aquel salón, éste con una sonrisa amistosa exclama…

-Reddish:Hola, mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Reddish Star, y espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien

-Prof. Discord:Por favor, siéntate al lado de la señorita Sparkle

La peli violeta de lentes levanta la mano indicando que era ella, Reddish va y se sienta al lado de Twilight

-Twilight Sparkle:Hola, soy Twilight!

-Reddish:Reddish!

La peli violeta pone una sonrisa amigable mientras se acomodaba los lentes

En ese momento el profesor estaba dictando un tema de la geometría fractal, la cual Reddish no entendió muy bien, y le pidió ayuda a Twilight, la cual le enseñó con gusto, en poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos

La hora pasa y al sonar el timbre de receso todos iban saliendo del aula, mientras Reddish guardaba sus libros en su mochila Sunset se le acerca y saluda amistosamente...

-Sunset Shimmer:Hola de nuevo

-Reddish:Oh! Sunset, que hay?

-Sunset Shimmer:Veo que ya estás comenzando a hacer amigos

-Reddish:Jeje! Si, no recuerdo que hacer amigos fuera tan fácil

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la cafetería? te presentaré a mis amigas, te caerán bien

-Reddish:Claro, por qué no?

CAFETERÍA

Ya en la cafetería, las amigas de Sunset estaban sentadas en una mesa todas juntas charlando como siempre, en eso llegan a la cafetería Sunset y Reddish, Sunset Shimmer quería que el peli oscuro conociera a todas sus amigas, ya que así él la vería como alguien amable para empezar

-Sunset Shimmer:Ven, te presentaré a mis amigas, ellas son; Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y AppleJack

-Mane 6:Hola!

-Reddish:Hola, mucho gusto...eh?...oye, a ti te vi antes...

Reddish apunta a la peli rosada de ojos esmeralda

-Fluttershy:Oh si, te recuerdo, fuiste muy amable al ayudar a Angel, gracias

-AppleJack:¿Así que tú eres el chico que ayudó a Fluttershy el otro día? por qué no lo dijiste antes?! Eres bienvenido en esta mesa cuando quieras Reddish!

-Reddish:Jeje! No fue para tanto, pero gracias, AppleJack

En ese momento Pinkie Pie aparece detrás de Reddish ofreciéndole la mano y asustándolo un poco en el proceso, esta le estrecha la mano a Reddish y la sacude fuertemente en forma de saludo

-Pinkie Pie:Hola! soy Pinkie Pie! organizadora de fiestas, cumpleversarios y fiesteoróloga! Aquí en Canterlot High nos gusta hacer amistades, eso lo sé porque conozco a cada persona de esta escuela, sin excepción! Me gusta mucho hacer amigos, ¡¿quieres ser mi amigo?!

Reddish un tanto nervioso porque la peli rosa le estaba adormeciendo el brazo contesta…

-Reddish:Si claro, siempre y cuando sueltes mi mano

Pinkie Pie le suelta la mano y da una gran sonrisa, Reddish se sienta en la mesa de las Mane 7, y luego de un rato de dialogar rarity pregunta...

-Rarity:Y…¿cómo se conocen?

-Sunset Shimmer:Nada especial, la Directora Celestia me pidió que le enseñara la escuela, nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos

-AppleJack:Y dime, ¿de dónde eres Reddish?

-Reddish:Amm, pues de una ciudad un poco lejos de aquí, pero según mis padres nací aquí en Ciudad Canterlot, aunque la verdad todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero sé que me adaptaré rápido

-Twilight:Ya lo creo, aprendes rápido

En ese momento, un cachorro sale de la mochila de Twilight, era Spike! La mascota de Twilight! La cual salta a la falda de la peli violeta

-Perro Spike:Hola, me llamo Spike, un gusto Reddish! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-Reddish:Un gusto también Spike…...¡¿ESPERA QUÉ?!...¡¿o escuché mal o ese perro habló?!

Reddish se levanta de la mesa y apunta alarmado al perro parlante, sin embargo Twilight con una sonrisa serena dice…

-Twilight:No te asustes Reddish, él no muerde

-Reddish:Esa no es la cuestión!

-Twilight:Ah! Descuida, te acostumbrarás, Spike habla debido a la magi….

Sin embargo, Twilight es bruscamente interrumpida por Sunset quien con una risa un tanto nerviosa dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Debido al mágico artefacto que Twilight inventó! Jeje!

Al obtener tal explicación Reddish instantaneamente se calma

-Reddish:...Oh! Conque era eso…en ese caso (sonríe) mucho gusto, Spike!

Pero en ese momento la peli violeta le hace un gesto a Sunset como de "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

Sunset no quería que Reddish supiera nada que tenga que ver con la magia, de lo contrario tarde o temprano él se enteraría de su pasado y de lo que fue capaz de hacer, y perdería su amistad con él, o más que todo, una oportunidad de gustarle

Luego de un rato de hablar y conocerse a Reddish le dio hambre, por lo que decidió ir por su almuerzo

-Reddish:Si todas me disculpan, voy por mi almuerzo

-Sunset Shimmer:Claro, te esperamos aquí

El peli oscuro se levanta de la mesa y va directo a la fila donde los alumnos recogían sus almuerzos, sin embargo, mientras Reddish iba a traer su almuerzo Sunset se le queda viendo con una cara enamoradiza, esto claro no pasó desapercibido por sus amigas quienes veían como Sunset se le quedaba viendo al peli oscuro

AppleJack comienza diciendo con un tono pícaro y bromista…

-AppleJack:Parece que a "alguien" le gusta el chico nuevo

Sunset reacciona rápidamente y nerviosa también, esto se notaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Sunset Shimmer:¡¿Qué?! Cla-Claro que no! Quién dice que me gusta Reddish?

La escena fue graciosa, ya que AppleJack ni siquiera había dicho el nombre de la enamorada, Sunset misma se delató, Rarity continuó con el mismo tono de AppleJack...

-Rarity:Te gusta! Se te ve en la mirada!

-Twilight:…...

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonrojada) N-No es cierto!

-Rainbow Dash:Jaja! Estás más roja que un tomate!

-Pinkie Pie:Deberías invitarlo a salir!

-Sunset Shimmer:No digas locuras, apenas lo conozco!

-Pinkie Pie:Pero podrías conocerlo

Estas últimas palabras dejaron pensativa a Sunset, tal vez la peli rosa tenía razón

Mientras tanto, de camino a la cola para recoger su almuerzo, a Reddish se le viene una necesidad debido a que sólo había tomado rápidamente leche y salido de su casa sin ir al baño en ningún momento

-(Reddish):Ay! Será mejor que vaya al baño, no creo poder aguantar hasta después del almuerzo

Luego de unos minutos Reddish se encontraba en el baño lavándose las manos luego de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo el peli oscuro al terminar de lavarse las manos pudo notar algo que lo dejaba intranquilo

Al lado suyo estaba un chico peli azul mirándose en el espejo, se veía triste, tanto que esta tristeza se le pegaba a Reddish

-Reddish:Oye amigo, estás bien? pareces un tanto…inestable

-Flash:Eh? No, no es nada, estoy bien

Este chico decía que estaba bien, sin embargo Reddish sabía que no era cierto

-Reddish:….No me mientas!...¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Flash:Flash…Flash Sentry, tú eres el chico nuevo, Reddish, no es así?

Reddish sentía la tristeza de este chico, y también estaba casi seguro a que se debía

-Reddish:Si, (extiende la mano) Reddish Star! Un gusto

Ambos se estrechan la mano en forma de saludo, y una vez más el peli oscuro le pregunta al peli azul….

-Reddish:Dime, por qué estás triste? Es por una chica ¿o me equivoco?

-Flash:N-No! claro que no, yo….

-Reddish:No me mientas!

Esto último lo dijo Reddish con un toque de frialdad, él odiaba esta clase de tristezas, que un hombre se ponga triste sólo por una chica era algo que simplemente Reddish no toleraba

-Flash:…Ok, tal vez si sea por una chica

-Reddish:Es por Twilight cierto?

-Flash:Co-Cómo lo supiste?

-Reddish:Nos estuviste mirando toda la maldita clase! Crees que no me di cuenta?!

-Flash:Lo siento! creo que me puse algo…celoso…

-Reddish:Descuida, te entiendo, pero no te preocupes, Twilight y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más

-Flash:Lo dices en serio?

-Reddish:En serio, y volviendo al tema, mira, apenas te conozco, pero a la vista se ve que sientes algo por ella, puedo notarlo en el aire, sólo dile lo que sientes, no lo sé, cantale una canción, regalale flores, invítala a salir, créeme, te sentirás mejor, te lo digo por experiencia propia

-Flash:Es que ese es el problema….no sé…lo que siento…

El peli azul se mira nuevamente en el espejo para decir un tanto reflexivo…

-Flash:Me gusta y todo eso pero….al mismo tiempo…siento que me estoy engañando a mí mismo, es que….hay otra chica…

-Reddish:Ah! Ya entiendo a qué va esto...(piensa)...bueno...mira, no sé mucho de ti, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa después de la escuela? así hablamos más a fondo sobre el tema y puedo ayudarte con esto

-Flash:Bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de esto con nadie

-Reddish:Pues que va?! Necesitas un amigo para esta clase de situaciones, y como no tengo nada más interesante que hacer aceptaré el desafío! Si no sabes a que chica elegir o si dudas si decirle o no lo que sientes sólo pregúntale a tu corazón, él te guiará, ahora! Ya no me pongas esa cara o si no te golpearé! Y lo digo en serio!

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Flash, sentía que había encontrado un amigo que lo comprendía de alguna forma, como si aquel chico hubiera pasado por la misma situación antes, en cuestión de segundos la tristeza de Flash se convirtió en alegría

-Flash:Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias amigo, somos amigos verdad?

-Reddish:Bueno, que otra opción hay? Así que, ¿qué dices? hoy después de la escuela? no tengo nada más interesante que hacer

-Flash:Dalo por echo! Nos vemos luego Reddish, y gracias

-Reddish:Cuando quieras amigo!

-Flash:Genial! Nos vemos!

Flash se va feliz del lugar, las palabras de Reddish lo alentaron a ya no estar triste, porque a decir verdad, el peli azul estaba triste más que nada por la confusión, se supone que ya había olvidado a la Princesa Twilight, pero la Twilight humana le hacía parecer que no era así

Ambas eran muy lindas, ambas eran Twilight, sin embargo, a pesar de ser la misma persona, ambas eran muy diferentes pero a la vez muy parecidas, la Twilight que Flash amó se había ido y ya no volvería, por lo que Sunset Shimmer le había dicho que la olvidara, y así fue, pero a pesar de olvidar a la Twilight de Equestria, con la Twilight humana era muy diferente, aun se ponía nervioso al estar frente a ella, pero como era posible? Ambas eran Twilight, eso hizo estar a Flash muy confundido y haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez; "¿Aun amo a Twilight?" era la pregunta que hasta le hacía doler la cabeza, sin embargo, estaba seguro que con Reddish aclararía toda esta cuestión

Reddish se queda en el baño pensando en la situación, pero más que nada pensando en que en aquella escuela habían varios estudiantes con distintas personalidades

-(Reddish):Todos en esta escuela están locos, sobre todo esa Pinkie Pie

Parece que este era el inicio de una amistad a gran escala, Reddish nunca pensó hacer tantos amigos así de rápido, era algo nuevo para él

Pasan las horas y el día escolar había llegado a su fin, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus casilleros guardando todos sus libros para luego retirarse del lugar

Mientras el peli oscuro guardaba sus libros en su casillero este da un suspiro de cansancio

-Reddish:(Suspira) No pensé que aquí los profes serían tan exigentes con las tareas

-Twilight:¿Por qué? en tu antigua escuela no lo eran?

-Reddish:No mucho que recuerde

En ese momento Sunset toma la palabra ofreciéndose a ayudar al peli oscuro con las materias

-Sunset Shimmer:Bueno...si necesitas ayuda con los números y esas cosas sólo avísame, te ayudaré en lo que pueda

-Reddish:Se oye bien (cierra su casillero) pero siempre me gusta aprender todo por mi cuenta

Sunset se decepciona un poco por la respuesta del peli oscuro

-Sunset Shimmer:Oh….

-Reddish:Pero podemos hacer la tarea juntos cuando quieras

Sunset Shimmer pone una sonrisa mientras que jugaba con su cabello dándole vueltas a uno de los extremos con su dedo índice, también se la notaba un tanto nerviosa

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, claro

-Reddish:Me cayeron bien todas ustedes, debo irme, nos vemos luego chicas

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, adiós jeje

Reddish se va del lugar, y al voltear la peli fuego se encontró con las caras burlonas de sus amigas

-Sunset Shimmer:Qué?!

-Rainbow Dash:Jaja! Deberías ver tu cara cuando estás frente a Reddish…..(imitando a Sunset) oh Reddish! Yo te ayudo con la tarea! Porque eres el chico de mis sueños

Mientras Rainbow imitaba a Sunset, AppleJack imitaba a Reddish

-AppleJack:Oh Sunset! Me gustaría que me ayudaras, y después vamos al parque y nos damos un beso!

-Rainbow Dash:Jajajaja! Buena esa AppleJack!

Sin embargo, la peli morada algo disgustada por la inmadurez de la peli arcoíris y la granjera toma la palabra

-Rarity:Oh! no les hagas caso nena, yo pienso que se ven adorables!

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Rarity dijera eso, AppleJack y Rainbow Dash tenían razón, ella estaba actuando un poco infantil, Sunset normalmente era muy confiada y nada le preocupaba a la hora de hablar con alguien, pero cuando estaba frente a Reddish se ponía sumamente nerviosa, como si tratara de llamar su atención o al mismo tiempo tratar de que el peli oscuro la note, esto si que no era normal en Sunset, para que actuara de esa manera ese chico debió gustarle mucho

Pero no era así, ella sentía que no era un simple gusto, de lo contrario no se pondría tan nerviosa, había algo más en todo esto, Sunset dudaba de que si debía hacerle caso a esos sentimientos o no darles importancia, normalmente ella elegiría la segunda opción, pero no podía simplemente ignorarlos

-Sunset Shimmer:Creo que si estoy actuando algo infantil

-Rainbow Dash:Infantil? Yo diría que te derrites al estar frente a Reddish jajaja!

-(Twilight):A Sunset…le gusta Reddish?

-Rarity:Rainbow Dash!...Sunset no lo ves? esta es la oportunidad que has estado buscando! Reddish es guapo, considerado, amable pero sobre todo! Soltero! (Pone cara pícara) Y por lo visto no has estado perdiendo el tiempo

-Fluttershy:Creo que Rarity tiene razón, Reddish es un buen chico, a decir verdad, se verían bien juntos, tú qué opinas Twilight?

-Twilight:Si, yo también opino que Reddish es muy lindo

-Sunset Shimmer:Qué?

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, la peli violeta rápidamente corrige sus palabras de una manera nerviosa y sutil

-Twilight:Di-Dije que tú y Reddish se verían muy lindos jeje!

Twilight no quiso admitirlo, también cayó en la sonrisa del peli oscuro de ojos azules, nunca un chico fue tan atento con ella, sin embargo Twilight planeó mantener sus pensamientos para ella misma, ya que a pesar de que le gustaba Reddish, aún no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una relación de forma inmediata

En eso la peli rosa toma la palabra...

-Pinkie Pie:Deberías invitarlo a salir!

-Sunset Shimmer:Yo? Pero apenas lo conozco

-Pinkie Pie:Pues con más razón tontita! Así podría conocerlo mejor y averiguar cuál es su sabor de helado favorito!

Pero pensándolo bien, Pinkie Pie tenía un punto, lo que le hizo pensar a la peli fuego hasta que llega a una conclusión y alegre exclama….

-Sunset Shimmer:Pinkie Pie! Eres una genio!

-Pinkie Pie:Seee! Siempre me lo dicen

-Sunset Shimmer:Nos vemos después chicas, tengo algo que hacer

Sunset se va apresurada del lugar mientras que sus amigas seguían hablando del tema

-Rarity:Vaya! parece que a Sunset de verdad le gusta el chico nuevo, jajaja! recuerdo cuando Twilight estaba así en el Campamento Ever….

Pero al decir eso la peli violeta se pone triste, como si con sólo mencionar eso se desplomara, Rarity al ver lo que provocó esta trata de revertirlo

-Rarity:Oh! Lo siento tanto querida! No quería que recordaras un mal momento

-Twilight:(Triste) Descuida...Timber y yo no teníamos nada en común de todas formas…si me disculpan también debo irme, estoy agotada

Twilight se va triste, pero a decir verdad eso ya era una costumbre para ella, al irse Rainbow Dash regañó a la peli morada por no cerrar la boca

-Rainbow Dash:(Molesta) Tenías que recordarle el campamento verdad?!

Rarity:Lo siento, lo olvidé completamente

-Fluttershy:Parece que a Twilight aún le afecta un poco, tal vez deberíamos no recordárselo

Rainbow Dash con un toque notorio de sarcasmo contesta….

-Rainbow Dash:¿Tú crees?

ESTATUA WONDERCOLT

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba en la Estatua Wondercolt, esta da un suspiro para luego decirse a sí misma….

-Sunset Shimmer:(Suspira) Creo que necesitaré un consejo

La peli fuego mete la mano a su bolso y saca el libro con el que se comunicaba con la Princesa Twilight para luego escribir sobre ese sentimiento que le inquietaba

 _"¿Qué hay Twilight? ¿cómo están las cosas allá en Equestria? desde que regresamos del Campamento Everfree con nuestros súper poderes nada ha salido mal, bueno, casi nada, ya sabes de que hablo, por ahora todo está en calma aquí en Canterlot High, sin embargo...después de haber enfrentado tanta magia maligna se me ha presentado algo mucho más difícil de enfrentar, y no sé si decírtelo, pero lo haré de todas formas...el amor! Estoy enamorada de un chico nuevo, esto es algo nuevo para mí, nunca había sentido esto antes, ni si quiera por Flash Sentry, sé que tu especialidad es la amistad pero...necesito que me des un concejo, ¿cómo podría alguien como yo gustarle a él? espero tu concejo, se despide tu amiga Sunset Shimmer"_

Al cabo de unos minutos Sunset recibió su respuesta…

 _"Jaja por favor Sunset! eres una chica asombrosa, imposible que no se fijara en ti, el único concejo que te doy es..."sé tú misma"_ _espero que tengas suerte,_ _se despide tu amiga Twilight Sparkle"_

Sunset cierra el libro y al cerrarlo se pudo observar su ya típica sonrisa confiada

-Sunset Shimmer:Con que…ser yo misma eh?...

EN CASA DE REDDISH (Martes 3:30 Pm)

Reddish entra a su casa, y por el sonido dedujo que su madre se encontraba en la cocina

-Reddish:Mamá ya llegué! Y traje un amigo!

-Flash:Buenos días señora

-Margaret:Oh que bueno! El primer día y ya tienes nuevos amigos, vengan hice pastel de durazno

-Reddish:Que bien! Me muero de hambre!

Pero Flash no quería comer, quería ir directo al grano

-Flash:Reddish espera, no íbamos a platicar sobre…ya sabes...

-Reddish:Mira, comemos un poco y luego vamos al tema ok? Además, no puedo pensar si tengo el estómago vacío

-Flash:(Suspira) Bien!

Luego de un rato de comer pastel, Flash y Reddish se van al patio trasero de la casa para hablar sobre el tema que atormentaba al peli azul, Reddish se sienta en un columpio de neumático mientras que Flash se sienta en el verde pasto

-Reddish:Bien, cuéntame toda la historia, pero no la hagas muy larga

-Flash:Bueno…hace tiempo ingresó una nueva estudiante de intercambio a la escuela nos…enamoramo...pero...al parecer ella tenía responsabilidades que cumplir en otra parte, así que…no podíamos estar juntos…..y se fue

-Reddish:…Ya veo…prosigue…

-Flash:Bueno...tiempo después ingreso otra chica a la escuela,ella era tan bonita como la anterior, pero a diferencia de la otra ella no sabe que existo…una amiga mía me dijo que tratara de olvidar a ambas pero….creo que fallé….además de que….Twilight ha estado triste últimamente

-Reddish:Mm? Triste? Yo la he visto feliz, ¿a qué se debe?

-Flash:Bueno hace un tiempo….conoció a un chico en un viaje de campamento, no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero por lo que sé…Twilight terminó con él, al parecer las cosas no funcionaron, lo que a su vez me hace sentir mal a mi también…

-Reddish:….Jm!...Jajajajajaja!

Reddish se empieza a reír a carcajadas sin razón alguna, lo que deja confundido a Flash

-Flash:No es gracioso Reddish!

-Reddish:Jajaja! No es eso, te complicas mucho la vida amigo!

El peli oscuro se deja su risa de lado y entrando en seriedad contesta...

-Reddish:Si según tú Twilight nunca ha notado tu presencia, no crees que es el mejor momento para empezar?

-Flash:¿A que te refieres?...

-Reddish:A lo que me refiero es que no debes rendirte, al menos no aún, Flash, en estos momentos Twilight no necesita un novio, ella necesita un amigo, alguien que le haga ver que puede empezar de nuevo, alguien como tú!

-Flash:Nunca lo había visto de esa forma

-Reddish:Sólo ofrécele a Twilight algo que él no pudo darle, una agradable compañía! Pero sobre todo, alguien en quien pueda confiar

-Flash:Tienes razón! He estado viendo las cosas de la manera equivocada, creí que olvidar a Twilight implicaba en no tener que acercarme a ella pero…fue imposible no hacerlo (sonríe) ya sé lo que debo hacer!

-Reddish:Así se habla!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Era casi hora de la entrada en Canterlot High, y Twilight cargaba una pila de libros ya que había hecho la tarea de Matemáticas, Historia, Química e Inglés, no muy lejos de ahí Flash venía muy pensativo de lo que Reddish le dijo, en su mente venía alentándose así mismo, Flash iba tan pensativo que choca con la montaña de libros que Twilight traía consigo, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo junto con la gran pila de libros, la peli violeta cae al suelo perdiendo sus gafas, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Flash se levanta rápidamente y ayuda a Twilight a levantarse

-Twilight:(Sobándose la cabeza) Ay…..

-Flash:Oh! disculpame Twilight! (le ayuda a levantarse) ¿estás bien?

Sin embargo la respuesta era lógica, obvio que no estaba bien, literalmente no podía ver nada, Twilight se estruja los ojos e intenta enfocar la vista sin éxito alguno

-Twilight:Sabes, estaría mejor si pudiera ver bien

-Flash:Oh! Lo siento!

El peli azul coge las gafas de Twilight y con delicadeza se las pone, la vista de la peli violeta volvió a la normalidad

-Twilight:Oh, eres tú Flash

-Flash:Si, siento mucho haberme chocado contigo, venía tan distraído que no mire por donde iba

-Twilight:Descuida, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto

Twilight se mostraba normalmente, aunque aún la tristeza la carcomía por dentro ella siempre trataba de mostrarse bien, sin embargo Flash sabía que esa sonrisa en sus labios era falsa

-Flash:Si quieres puedo echarte una mano

La peli violeta ve todos sus libros desparramados por el suelo, y aunque lograra recogerlos todos ella a duras penas podía mantener en equilibrio la enorme pila, así que ya qué?

-Twilight:Si, creo que me vendría bien algo de ayuda

Mientras ambos recogían los libros Flash pudo observar toda la tarea que había hecho Twilight en una sola noche

-Flash:Vaya, veo estuviste ocupada

-Twilight:Siempre me gusta hacer las tareas el mismo día, también me dio tiempo de investigar el tema para el examen de Geometría de hoy

-Flash:Ya veo…te importaría enseñarme? No soy muy bueno en Geometría

-Twilight:Claro, por qué no?

Twilight estaba algo confusa ¿por qué Flash quería que ella le enseñara? ¿por qué simplemente no se lo pedía a Sunset que la conocía mejor? pero a pesar de eso la peli violeta decidió aceptar, no había razón para negarse

El objetivo de Flash no era conquistar a Twilight, pues había tomado muy en cuenta lo que le dijo Reddish "Twilight no nesecita un novio, necesita un amigo" por lo que por ahora lo úncio que Flash deseaba era hacerle compañía a la peli violeta de ante ojos

Ambos terminan de alzar los libros y toman camino al salón riendo uno del otro, no muy lejos de ahí un peli oscuro había observado todo lo sucedido

-Reddish:Creo que ya lo está comenzando a entender (sonríe) mi trabajo aquí terminó

Reddish también se dispuso a irse del lugar cuando recuerda lo que dijo la peli violeta hace rato

-Reddish:Un momento…HABÍA EXAMEEEEN?!

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Cap 4:Conociendo A Las Dazzlings

**Capítulo 4:Conociendo A Las Dazzlings**

* * *

Ya había pasado medía mañana en Canterlot High, eran las 12 del mediodía y todos los estudiantes vagaban dentro y fuera del establecimiento disfrutando del receso, Sunset Shimmer caminaba por la cafetería buscando a Reddish para hablar con él, quizás tomar un batido y conocerse mejor, pero lo más curioso era que no encontraba en ninguna parte al peli oscuro, en ese momento cuando pasaba por la cafetería esta decide preguntarle a dos chicas que estaban almorzando en una mesa algo apartadas de las demás

-Sunset Shimmer:Hola! Aria, Sonata

Ambas con una actitud amigable saludan a Sunset

-Sonata:Hola Sunset!

-Aria:Hola

A pesar de que las Dazzlings se habían reformado completamente, aún estaban en proceso de confianza con los demás estudiantes, no todos habían olvidado aun lo sucedido en la batalla de las bandas, pero Sunset sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que toda la escuela las aceptara

Aria iba vestida de una blusa que bien parecía un suéter color menta con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata del mismo color de la blusa, una minifalda morada oscura y debajo traía medías largas a rayas mezclando los colores blanco y fucsia para terminar con unos zapatos entaconados del mismo color de la falda

El look de Sonata era algo más infantil, una camiseta rosada con franjas de un rosa mucho más intenso y su tradicional falda rosada con sus zapatos rosa de la misma tonalidad de las franjas de su camiseta, y para terminar en su cuello una corbata celeste

La peli violeta con una tono amable pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo su actitud insociable y egoísta pregunta…..

-Aria:Se te ofrece algo Sunset?  


-Sunset Shimmer:Oh, si! Alguna de ustedes no ha visto al nuevo por aquí?

-Sonata:Hablas de Reddish?

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, lo han visto?

-Aria:Pues no, no que yo sepa

-Sonata:Yo tampoco

La peli fuego con un tono de decepción contesta…

-Sunset Shimmer:Oh! si, entiendo

Sin embargo antes de irse del lugar, Sunset Shimmer pudo darse cuenta de una cosa, algo que no era muy normal de ver

-Sunset Shimmer:Oigan, ¿dónde está Adagio?

Adagio, Sonata y Aria siempre andaban juntas a pesar de no soportarse unas a las otras, pero en esta ocasión Adagio no estaba con ellas, lo que era algo raro

-Aria:No lo sé, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se fue

-Sunset Shimmer:Mm…ya veo, bueno, gracias de todos modos, nos vemos luego

Sunset Shimmer se va del lugar, el receso estaba por terminar y aún no encontraba a Reddish, pero dónde pudo haberse metido?

SUGARCUBE CORNER (Miércoles 12:15)

En Sugarcube Corner un par de jóvenes reían sin parar contando chistes y hablando de situaciones graciosas de la vida cotidiana

-Adagio:Jajajaja! En serio?

-Reddish:Je! No me crees? Si mis amigos estuvieran aquí lo entenderías

-Adagio:No es necesario, te comprendo a la perfección, yo ni sé como es que puedo soportar a Sonata y Aria todos los días jaja

Adagio, al igual que Sonata y Aria, habían cambiado mucho desde la batalla de las bandas, eran como nuevas personas, en especial Adagio, fue a la que más le afectó ese cambio y fue para bien, ella ya no era aquella sirena arrogante que intentó dominar el mundo, ahora sólo era una humana común y corriente, y estaba conforme con eso

La felicidad de la peli naranja se reflejaba en su sonrisa, al parecer gustaba de la compañía de Reddish, y al peli oscuro de igual forma le gustaba estar con Adagio, nunca había hecho reír a una chica tan hermosa como lo era aquella peli naranja

Por su lado, Adagio sentía algo en Reddish que le llamaba la atención, no sabía que era pero ese algo la atraía, y a pesar de que ella era una sirena de Equestria de más de 900 años, en este mundo sólo era una adolecente, por lo que gustar de un chico no era algo malo

-Reddish:Me agrada pasar el tiempo contigo Adagio

-Adagio:A mí también

En aquel momento el peli oscuro se anima a preguntar con algo de nerviosidad….

-Reddish:Amm…Adagio… me….me preguntaba si...

Sin embargo, en aquel momento algo pasó, lo que hizo que la pregunta cambiara drásticamente

-Reddish:Si quisieras que…te acompañe a tu casa

La peli naranja queda algo decepcionada por un instante, ya que creyó que el peli oscuro le pediría una cita, pero por alguna razón este no se animó, pero esta tampoco era razón para preocuparse tanto, todo a su tiempo

-Adagio:Claro, me encantaría

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca de la Escuela Canterlot, Twilight intentaba concentrarse en su estudio, había examen de geografía a la última hora, y en ocasiones así la peli violeta se ponía a repasar ya lo estudiado para asegurar la mejor calificación, sin embargo….por alguna razón esta no podía concentrarse en el tema, una sensación incomoda de que algo estaba a punto de pasar no la dejaba estudiar tranquila, a los pocos segundos sus temores se hacen realidad

Su teléfono, el cual estaba recalcado en la mesa junto a otros libros de aquella materia empieza a vibrar y vibrar, al parecer era una llamada, pero al ver la imagen de fondo en la pantalla del dispositivo el autoestima de Twilight decae como si un vaso de vidrio cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos

Era una llamada de Timber Spruce, a pesar de que ya pasaron varias semanas desde aquella ruptura Timber la había estado llamando y enviando mensajes de: "Déjame explicarte" o "Necesitamos hablar" la peli violeta no quería hablar, ni si quiera escuchar sus absurdas explicaciones

Pero…a pesar de que Twilight no quería hablar con Timber, y a pesar de que le tenía rencor, algo le impulsaba a contestar el teléfono, como si de una fuerza se tratase, la peli violeta toma su teléfono y se dispone a contestar, sin embargo, en ese momento su cerebro reaccionó y en vez de contestarle sólo colgó la llamada como lo había estado haciendo las últimas 3 semanas

Pero al apretar aquel botón, una vez más el autoestima de Twilight decae como un vaso rompiéndose, como era posible que las llamadas de Timber siempre le arruinaran el día?

Twilight se estaba mintiendo así misma, en el fondo aun amaba a Timber, y eso era lo que tanto le dolía, no era capaz de olvidar a su primer amor, ni si quiera tuvo el valor de borrar su contacto de su celular, la peli violeta se sentía tan patética, patética de estar sufriendo por un chico, patética de no poder olvidar a Timber Spruce, patética de ya ni siquiera poder estudiar tranquilamete sin estar pensando en él, y a pesar de que sabía que con el tiempo él dejaría de llamarla, no estaba segura de poder olvidarlo completamente, y de eso principalmente se entristecía, de no poder desechar esos sentimientos

De un momento a otro la peli violeta empieza a ver borroso, y era que sus lentes se habían empañado en lágrimas, lágrimas que aún no paraban y no pensaban parar

Twilight se quita sus lentes y se seca las lágrimas con su antebrazo, para después oír una voz….

-Flash:Estás bien?

-Twilight:Eh?

Twilight levanta la mirada lentamente para ver a Flash Sentry delante de ella con una cara preocupada, ella rápidamente se seca las lágrimas y se pone nuevamente sus gafas para fingir que no tiene nada

-Twilight:Estoy bien, sólo me entró algo al ojo, eso es todo, que haces aquí?

-Flash:Vine a estudiar para la prueba de hoy, pero al parecer la mayoría de los libros ya habían sido tomados

Twilight sin aun estar totalmente en sus 5 sentidos por la tristeza que la carcomía contesta….

-Twilight:Lo-Lo siento

-Flash:No, está bien, creo que los necesitas más que yo...perdón por la interrupción

Flash sabía que Twilight estaba triste, sin embargo este era muy tímido para sentarse al lado de ella y hablar de sus problemas, simplemente era algo que por ahora no estaba listo para hacer, así que este sólo se dispone a irse

-Flash:Bueno…espero que estudies bien, nos vemos (se dispone a irse)

-Twilight:Espera, si quieres, podemos estudiar juntos, no tengo problemas en prestarte algunos libros

Aunque no era la primera vez que ambos estudiaban juntos, si era la primera vez que lo hacían en un ambiente tan callado y solitario como lo era la biblioteca, Flash decidió aceptar ya que si se iba posiblemente Twilight volvería a llorar en la soledad de la biblioteca

-Flash:Claro, si no es una molestia para ti….

-Twilight:(Sonríe) Para nada, tú me ayudaste con mis libros, puedo devolverte el favor y ayudarte a estudiar, además te lo prometí o no?

-Flash:(Sonríe) Gracias, me serviría de mucho

Flash se sienta al otro lado de la mesa y ambos se ponen a estudiar, en aquel momento y sin darse cuenta la peli violeta olvidó el porqué estaba triste, al menos por ahora

A LA SALIDA

Faltaban minutos para las 4 de la tarde, era hora de salida en Canterlot High y Reddish salía de la escuela un poco apresurado, cuando en su camino se le cruza Sunset Shimmer

-Sunset Shimmer:Ahí estás, te estaba buscando Reddish

El peli oscuro queriendo terminar rápido la conversación va directo al grano

-Reddish:Oh! Hola Sunset, sucede algo?

Sunset se veía más confiada, al parecer su nerviosismo había disminuido considerablemente después de lo que le escribió la Princesa Twilight

-Sunset Shimmer:Me pregunta si..quisieras ir al cine conmigo, ya sabes, tomarnos un batido, hablar, como amigos

-Reddish:Me encantaría, en serio, pero tengo algo de prisa, será en otra ocasión

Sin perder más tiempo Reddish se va apresurado del lugar

-Sunset Shimmer:S-Si, tal vez en otra ocasión…

Sunset da un suspiro de decepción, ella sabía que aquel joven tras solo 3 días de conocerla la consideraba solo su amiga y Sunset no sabía porque pero sentía que a pesar de conocerlo solo 3 días ella sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, en ese momento pequeño de decepción, una chica se burla de Sunset Shimmer

Esta era una chica de cabello largo color rojo oscuro, piel amarilla pálida, ojos carmesí y una actitud algo brusca, llevaba un pantalón jeans con una blusa verde con rojo en los bordes

-Light Hair:Olvidalo Sunset Shimmer, como crees que él se enamorará de una cualquiera como tú teniendo a alguien como yo?!

Light Hair, era una estudiante de Canterlot High, pero a diferencia de los demás alumnos, ella nunca creyó en el cambio de Sunset Shimmer, para Light Hair ella seguía siendo la demonio que una vez le lavó el cerebro, por esta razón, siempre ambas trataban de estar lo más alejadas posibles una de la otra, ya que se odiaban a muerte, ya que esta chica siempre le recordaba a ella y a los demás los momentos amargos de su pasado

Light hair era una chica linda, si, pero su rencor y odio hacía Sunset Shimmer la hacían ver como una brabucona, y una mala persona, siempre trataba de humillar a la peli fuego lo más que pudiera y eso incluía en el amor

-Light Hair:Quién lo diría, te aburriste de Flash Sentry y ahora vas a por el nuevo, aunque debo admitirlo Sunset Shimmer, no tienes malos gustos, tal vez debería divertirme una noche con él

A Sunset le hervía la sangre, pero tratando de mantenerse calmada contesta a aquellas ofensas

-Sunset Shimmer:Y que es lo que harás Light Hair?! No veo que él esté interesado en ti

Light Hair con una sonrisa confiada y presumida contesta…

-Light Hair:Y en ti si? Por favor! ¿Que harás? Lavarle el cerebro en el baile de otoño? jajaja!

-Sunset Shimmer:Tsk!

La mano de Sunset Shimmer se vuelve fácilmente un puño, y entre dientes intenta contener sus palabras vulgares, le daba ganas de golpear a aquella chica, es cierto que en el pasado ella había humillado a Light Hair y había sido mala con ella, pero ya se había disculpado, y a pesar de eso la peli roja seguía odiándola, y siempre trataba de humillarla, aunque Sunset no era la clase de chica que se deja humillar fácilmente, así que para evitar un conflicto que no valía la pena sólo se calma

-Light Hair:No me hagas reír, ni si quiera puedes invitarlo a salir sin ponerte nerviosa! Así nunca te amará, y sólo fracasarás como con Sentry

Light Hair hablaba en tono como si Sunset fuera una zorra, una cualquiera, pero la realidad era todo lo contrario, así que sabiendo eso Sunset sólo se da vuelta para no verle la cara y da una pequeña sonrisa y con una voz fría contesta…

-Sunset Shimmer:Tengo mis métodos…y tú…si sabes lo que te conviene, no te acerques a Reddish

Esto último lo Sunset lo dice con una voz fría y amenazadora, como si fuera su antigua yo, Light Hair quería a su antigua yo? Pues si se pasaba de la línea eso obtendría! La peli fuego podía tolerar que ella la insultara, dijera todo lo que quiera de ella, pero ir a por Reddish sólo para arruinarle su felicidad era algo imperdonable y fuera de línea

Light Hair contesta a la amenaza con una sonrisa malvada y amenazante, Sunset Shimmer había arruinado su vida, ahora arruinaría la de ella! La peli roja sentía que había tocado un nervio sensible de Sunset Shimmer, de verdad ese chico le importaba mucho

-Light Hair:Tus amenazas no me asustan, Sunset Zorra!

Sunset ignora el insulto y sólo se va del lugar manteniendo la calma, o eso parecía, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en llamas

Por otro lado, Adagio llegaba a su hogar acompañada de Reddish, una hermosa casa color crema, muy sencilla pero acogedora

-Adagio:Gracias por acompañarme Reddish

-Reddish:No fue nada, quería estar contigo de todos modos, quería decirte….que realmente..eres muy linda Adagio

No era la primera vez que le hacían ese comentario a la sirena, pero sólo el hecho de que viniera de Reddish lo convertía en algo especial para ella

-Adagio:Gracias, hace tiempo que no me decían algo tan lindo como eso, no..quieres pasar?

El peli oscuro observa la entrada de la casa, sin embargo, las mejillas de este se ponen rojas y un poco nervioso va directo al tema

-Reddish:N-No lo sé Adagio…no quiero causar muchos problemas, además...quiero hacer otra cosa contigo, digo, si me permites hacerlo

-Adagio:Eh? Hacer qué?

Reddish levanta el mentón de la peli naranja y la mira a los ojos para después acercarse a ella poco a poco

-Reddish:Esto…

Ambos ce acercan más y más hasta que sus bocas estuvieron tan sólo a un centímetro, de verdad Reddish iba a besar a Adagio, sin embargo, al estar ya a sólo medio centímetro de hacerlo, de un momento a otro un recuerdo le viene a la mente

RECUERDO

Una chica corre hacía Reddish mientras este se iba del lugar, se veía muy enojado, al alcanzarlo esta lo toma del brazo para intentar explicarle la situación sin embargo, Reddish estaba muy enojado, tanto que se suelta del agarre sin dejar que esta termine si quiera la frace

-Starlight:Reddish espera! no es lo que piensas! yo no…..

-Reddish:NO (se suelta) ME TOQUES GLIMMER! NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES NI QUE ME HABLES MÁS!

Reddish se da la vuelta para irse del lugar, sin embargo, la peli violeta entre lágrimas intenta explicar la situación una vez más

-Starlight:(Llorando) Espera Reddish! VUELVE!

Reddish se detiene, sólo para con una voz fría decir una última frase…

-Reddish:….Se acabó Starlight…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Al venir ese recuerdo de repente Reddish abre los ojos y ahora estaba inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no fue hasta que una voz interrumpe aquel momento

-Aria:Pero qué pasa aquí?!

Adagio y Reddish se separan rápidamente un poco avergonzados, Aria estaba en el marco de la puerta junto a Sonata, la cual también opina

-Sonata:Creo que se iban a besar!

-Adagio:Sonata!

Adagio entre dientes le llama la atención a Sonata y la fulmina con la mirada, la peli celeste queda con una sonrisa algo tonta

-Sonata:Ahora qué dije?

-Reddish:N-No pasó nada, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, siento la interrupción

-Adagio:Si, nos vemos

Adagio se despide del peli oscuro con una sonrisa y este de igual forma se despide y se va

EN CASA DE REDDISH

Ya en casa, mientras Reddish se estaba duchando, este piensa en aquel momento en el que le vino ese recuerdo a la mente, Reddish…desde ese entonces, estaba tratando de volver a amar, pero por lo visto ese recuerdo se lo hacía imposible, él sólo quería una vida amorosa tranquila, pero al parecer, eso no era posible

-(Reddish):Pero que puedo hacer?...tsk!...esos recuerdos….no se van de mi mente!...tsk!...Starlight!

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Cap 5:Recuerdos De Amor

**Capítulo 5:Recuerdos De Amor**

* * *

Era una tarde de Sábado, y el peli oscuro abría los ojos despertando de su sueño, al ver la hora pudo ver que eran las 1:00 pm de la tarde, al parecer se había quedado dormido, pero no importaba mucho ya que era Sábado y no había escuela, sin embargo….la razón de que Reddish se durmiera tarde no se debía a jugar videojuegos, ni ver televisión, ni nada de esas cosas, la razón era…

-(Reddish):Esos recuerdos….tsk!...

Reddish se sienta en la cama y toma su celular, era Sábado, así que por qué no salir con Adagio?, sin embargo, al querer llamarla algo detiene al peli oscuro, como si un impulso suyo le dijera que no lo hiciera, aunque era la primera vez que Reddish sentía estos impulsos, no se sentían agradables, y una vez más tuvo esos recuerdos malogros, como si cada vez que quisiera salir o estar con una chica su cerebro se lo prohibiera, porque al hacerlo, esos recuerdos llegaban a su mente

Reddish forzosamente cambia de opinión y deja su celular en la mesita de noche y se levanta a vestirse y lavarse los dientes, para después bajar por las escaleras de su hogar e ir directamente a la cocina

Pero no había nadie en la cocina, más bien, el ambiente se sentía como si no hubiera nadie en la casa, en eso el peli oscuro ve una nota pegada al refrigerador la cual decía:

" _Tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir y no quisimos despertarte, en la mesa hay dinero para que almuerces, regresaremos al anochecer o antes si es posible, recuerda cerrar la puerta antes de salir, te queremos hijo"_

Sin decir o pensar nada Reddish toma el dinero de la mesa y se va del lugar cerrando la puerta de la casa, el peli oscuro caminaba por las calles pacíficas de Canterlot, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad y del hermoso día Reddish se sentía triste por los recuerdos que aún no lo abandonaban, esos recuerdos lo tenían pensando tanto que ni si quiera se percató que su estómago rugía

-(Reddish):…..

Reddish tenía ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra un árbol hasta que esos recuerdos se borraran, el peli oscuro pasaba por el parque, no pudo tomar peor elección

Era Sábado por la tarde, por lo que varias parejas se tomaban el día para estar con ese alguien especial, Reddish veía varias parejas, desde ancianos dando de comer a los pájaros hasta estudiantes de Canterlot High paseados de la mano, mientras él por otro lado iba caminando solitario por el parque

Reddish se sienta en una banca vacía del parque, atrás de esa banca estaba un gran árbol por lo que la combinación era de sol y sombra

El peli oscuro se sentía solo y deprimido a causa de estos recuerdos, Reddish sólo quería tener una vida amorosa tranquila, pero su mente le decía que si iniciaba una relación le volverían a hacer el mismo daño

De pronto se le vino una idea a la mente, ya que no podía invitar a Adagio a salir, llamaría a Flash para por lo menos no estar solo toda esa tarde

-(Reddish):Eso es! Llamaré a Flash!

Reddish saca su celular y llama al peli azul, este contesta a los segundos

-Flash:¿Hola?

-Reddish:Hola Flash! Que dices si vamos a jugar videojuegos?! O prefieres ver una película?!

El peli oscuro le puso varias opciones a Flash, quién por el momento era el único amigo del mismo sexo que Reddish había hecho hasta ahora, ya que su mente no le dejaba pasar el tiempo con mujeres, sin embargo….el tono de Flash parecía algo inseguro

-Flash:Oh! Lo siento Reddish, creo que no podré hoy, debo hacer la tarea

-Reddish:Oh! Vamos! Quién hace tarea un Sábado?!

-Flash:Es que le prometí a Twilight que hoy haríamos la tarea

Reddish estaba algo molesto, últimamente Flash y Twilight se habían convertido en buenos amigos, tanto que Reddish se sentía apartado, con un toque de enojo el peli oscuro contesta…

-Reddish:….Bien!...(cuelga)….tsk!...

Reddish se toma la cabeza con las 2 manos, no podía estar con chicas, y su amigo, lo había dejado solo, lo que provocó que la soledad aumentarán los recuerdos negativos que habían estado atormentando a Reddish

-Reddish:Tsk!

UNAS SEMANAS ANTES

-Reddish:Adiós mamá!

-Margaret:Adiós hijo! Vuelve temprano a casa!

-Reddish:Lo intentaré!

El peli oscuro toma su mochila y su patineta para después abrir la puerta de la casa e irse con la rapidez que las ruedas de la tabla le brindaban

Reddish iba camino a la escuela feliz de la vida en su patineta, haciendo algunos saltos de obstáculos que encontraba en su camino, al llegar a la escuela el peli oscuro baja de la patineta y entra al establecimiento

Esta era una escuela un poco más pequeña que Canterlot High en cuanto establecimiento se refiere, sin embargo esta parecía no muy bien cuidada, tenía algunos vidrios rotos y parecía que no la habían pintado hace años, pero fuera de eso era un lugar aceptable en cierto modo

Caminando por el pasillo Reddish recibía saludos de sus compañeros de clases los cuales respondía con felicidad, al llegar a su casillero y dejar su tabla en ese lugar el peli oscuro se dirigió a su salón de clases dónde al parecer ya lo esperaban

Al poner su mochila en el respaldar de la silla Reddish oye una voz que lo llama

-? ? ? ?:Buenos días amor!

-Reddish:Eh?

Esta era una chica piel rosada, cabello morado con una franja color verde azulada y ojos violeta claro, vestía una camisa color violeta con una corbata negra y una mini falda del mismo color con unas botas rosa fuerte, y en su costado tenía una muñequera con el símbolo de 2 rayas grises

-Reddish:Oh! buenos días Starlight

Starlight le da un beso en la mejilla al peli oscuro, era más que obvio que estos dos eran más que amigos

Esta Starlight tenía un corte de pelo muy diferente a la Starlight Equestriana, tenía el corte de pelo de la 5 temporada, por lo que indicaba que esta chica era la Starlight del mundo humano sin reformar, pero no sólo su cabello, su actitud y su forma de ser también eran muy diferentes a la Starlight Pony, pero dejando de lado eso, esta muchacha parecía entablar una relación amorosa con nuestro protagonista

-Reddish:….Jejeje!

-Starlight:Ahora de qué te ríes?

-Reddish:De lo linda que estás hoy

El peli oscuro dice esto en tono de juego, haciéndose el chistoso, Starlight también suelta su risa, ambos estuvieron hablando hasta que una llamada interrumpe la conversación, Reddish contesta aquella llamada

-Reddish:¿Hola?...si….entiendo, iré para allá! (cuelga) debo irme Starlight, nos vemos luego!

Reddish le da un beso a la frente de la peli violeta y se va deprisa

El peli oscuro llega a una habitación que se encontraba atrás del patio de la escuela, nadie la usaba y nadie iba por esa parte del establecimiento, por lo que Reddish y sus amigos la llamaban "la guarida" dónde se juntaban sin que nadie los molestara

La pieza era vieja, como un cobertizo de herramientas olvidado que ya nadie usaba, por lo que era una guarida perfecta

Al llegar a la entrada de la guarida Reddish toca la puerta, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abre un par de centímetros

-? ? ? ?:La clave!

-Reddish:Déjame entrar! Soy Reddish!

-? ? ? ?:Nadie puede entrar sin la clave!

-Reddish:De que rayos hablas?! No tenemos clave

-? ? ? ?:Pues ahora si! Ayer inventé una!

-? ? ? ?:Dani ya deja esa estupidez de la clave secreta y déjalo entrar!

La puerta se abre y el peli oscuro entra a la habitación, esta era oscura, sin embargo tenía un foco que bien iluminaba casi todo el lugar sin problemas, en medio del lugar había una mesa de madera con varias latas de sodas tiradas por toda la mesa, un plano de la escuela pegado a la pared derecha y una pequeña televisión vieja con una antena encima, era una autenticada guarida de chicos

Habían tres chicos, el primero se llamaba Michael, cabello anaranjado con franjas amarillas y un peinado ondulado con 2 mechones de pelo a los lados de la frente que le daban un aspecto varonil pero elegante al mismo tiempo, color de ojos morados, piel amarilla, camisa rosa sobre una camiseta morada y unos pantalones del mismo color, y a pesar de verse afeminado con su indumentaria, tenía una voz varonil pero al mismo tiempo suave y parecía un chico bien centrado y caballeroso a la vez que confiado y audaz

Pasando al otro chico, Marco! Un chico que se veía serio todo el tiempo, pero era agradable….casi siempre, su pelo era de color morado con franjas verdes azuladas parecidas al cabello de Starlight, y su corte estaba peinado para atrás con unos cuantos pequeños mechones de pelo por su frente, ojos morados y piel rosada, su ropa parecía algo más atrevida que la de su amigo, una chaqueta color esmeralda con mangas rasgadas sobre una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones violeta

Y por último pero no menos importante, Dani! Era el payaso del grupo por decirlo así, era algo infantil y tonto pero buena gente, normalmente saca de quicio a Marco y Michael todo el tiempo, su pelo era color celeste con franjas azules intensas, su peinado era parado en una sola punta que lo hacía verse genial pero su actitud seguía siendo infantil, camisa color carmesí cobre una camiseta del mismo color, pantalones color rosa, piel celeste clara y ojos violeta

Estos eran los mejores amigos de Reddish, siempre andaban en grupo y armando travesuras de vez en cuando, ellos fueron los fundadores de esta guarida secreta

-Reddish:Michael, Dani, Marco, pasó algo?

-Marco:Lo hicieron de nuevo

Todos se ponen serios en el lugar, incluyendo Dani quién no acostumbraba a estarlo

-Reddish:No me digas….esta vez a quién?

Michael toma una soda del mini-refrigerador que había en la habitación, y mientras este veía su rostro reflejado en la lata con seriedad contesta…

-Michael:Le dieron una paliza a Franklin

Franklin era un estudiante común y corriente de aquella escuela, era alguien pacifico, un sabelotodo por decirlo así

-Reddish:Qué?! A Franklin?!...Tsk!...Él ni si quiera molestaba a nadie!

El peli oscuro le da un golpe furioso a la pared para calmar su enojo

-Reddish:(Molesto) Maldita Gilda! Ella sus brabucones golpeando a quiénes les da la gana!

Gilda era la estudiante que reinaba en la escuela, era como Sunset Shimmer en el pasado pero el doble de mala, ella no tenía piedad con nadie, y siempre jugaba sucio, era una abusadora en toda la extensión de la palabra, siempre ella y sus amigos (el doble de grandes que ella) golpeaban a cualquier nerd o estudiante que se interpusiera en su camino, o en la mayoría de las veces sólo lo hacían por diversión

Por esta razón, Reddish y sus amigos decidieron organizar una especie de "resistencia" contra Gilda, todos en la escuela le temían, por lo que Reddish, Michael, Dani y Marco eran los únicos miembros, y los únicos que se oponían a esto, ya que los profesores ni el mismo Director hacían nada! Bueno, era de esperarse de una escuela de cuarto grado (las escuelas se clasifican por grados según la calidad del establecimiento, profesores y rendimiento escolar, por ejemplo: Canterlot High es de segundo grado y la Escuela Cristal de primer grado)

-Reddish:(Molesto) Ya estoy arto! No me importa que sea una mujer! Le daré su merecido!

-Marco:Y sospecho que el siguiente objetivo será Dani

-Dani:Qué?! Por qué yo?!

-Marco:Déjame adivinar, hoy es martes de tacos y apuesto que irás corriendo a la cafetería, y conociendo a Gilda, seguramente serás un blanco perfecto

-Dani:Ah…buen punto!...Pero oye! Por qué yo tengo que ser el blanco?! Por qué no lo haces tú Marco?!

-Michael:Porque tú eres el más valiente e inteligente de aquí! Por eso te hemos elegido a ti para este trabajo Dani! Eres nuestra esperanza!

El peli celeste se averguenza por tales palabras, ahora se creía importante

-Dani:(Avergonzado) Ahh, tampoco es para tanto…está bien, lo haré!

-Michael:Genial!

Michael y Marco se miraban con una sonrisa burlona por lo ingenuo y tonto que era su amigo, menos mal que este plan era a prueba de tontos porque sino estarían perdidos, pero ahora que Dani lo pensaba, este plan incluía que lo golpearán a él

-Dani:Amm..pensándolo bien, no soy tan valiente, mejor que lo haga Marco!

-Reddish:Descuida Dani! Yo te protegeré! Y si Gilda te llega a hacer algo se las verá conmigo!

-Dani:Bueno….poniéndolo así…talvez….

-Michael:Está decidido! Dani será la carnada

-Reddish:Bien! Este es el plan…

El peli oscuro va al mapa de la escuela que estaba en la pared de la habitación, y como si se tratara de un robo Reddish planeaba con detalle un plan para acabar con el reinado de Gilda, al menos por un tiempo

Mientras Reddish explicaba el súper plan improvisado, este con una vara señalaba los lugares con unos dibujitos de él y sus amigos pegados al plano

-Reddish:Bien! Basado en los últimos acontecimientos, a Gilda y sus brabucones les gusta golpear nerds por toda el área de la Biblioteca! Marco, tú estarás por esta zona, y nos comunicarás si Gilda se mueve, sospecho que ella irá a la Cafetería, dónde Dani estará felizmente con su bandeja de tacos

-Dani:Esa parte del plan si me gusta!

-Reddish:….Como sea…Gilda verá a Dani como el blanco perfecto, Michael! Tú estarás conmigo! En el momento que Gilda y sus brabucones muerdan el anzuelo, tú y Dani distraerán a los brabucones de Gilda haciendo que dejen la cafetería, lo que la dejará sola e indefensa! Y es ahí donde aprovecharé y la golpearé en su fea cara! Y una vez que se la parta decidirá dejar la escuela y seremos unos héroes!

Reddish saca un marcador y en el centro del plano se dibuja a él y sus amigos con capas de súper héroes de un estilo infantil similar a un dibujo de kínder

-Reddish:¿Alguna pregunta?

-Dani:Si! Y el final del plan incluye tacos?

-Reddish, Michael y Marco:(Se tapan la cara) Ahhhh!

-Michael:Estás seguro que tu plan es a prueba de tontos Reddish? Porque no podemos darle el lujo a Dani de que la eche a perder!

-Dani:Oye!

-Reddish:Descuida! Todo está científicamente planeado!

-Marco:Y por científicamente te refieres a que lo planeaste anoche mientras jugabas videojuegos?

-Reddish:Exacto!

Los tres chicos dudaban de este plan, pero como nadie tenía un plan mejor no había una mejor opción, al fin y al cabo no perderían nada además de los tacos de Dani

-Dani:Pero por qué mis tacos?!

Dani casi hace un berrinche, el peli oscuro pone su mano en el hombro del chico para decirle…

-Reddish:Descuida Dani! Si todo sale bien tendremos todos los tacos que queramos!

-Dani:Siii!

-Reddish:Bien! Marco tú vigila a Gilda! Si se mueve a la Cafetería házmelo saber, Michael tú conmigo! Y Dani...tú solo disfruta de tu martes de tacos

BIBLIOTECA

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco, piel color crema, ojos amarillos remarcados con maquillaje morado en la parte superior de los ojos y también un labial color amarillo en los labios, vestía una chaqueta de tela color amarillo oscuro con un pantalón de un amarillo aún más oscuro

Esta chica con una sonrisa algo maliciosa se encontraba sentada en una silla cruzando las piernas, a sus pies se encontraba un estudiante que portaba lentes, éste estaba arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras Gilda le pisaba la espalda como si de una mesa se tratase

El chico estaba temblando de miedo mientras Gilda lo veía con una sonrisa malvada y triunfadora, en unos segundos llegan otros 2 chicos, eran mucho más grandes que Gilda, eran como Bulk Bíceps, sólo que a diferencia de él estos tipos no eran nada amables y no poseían un alto coeficiente intelectual

-Gilda:Y bien?!

-Chico 1:No los hemos visto Gilda

-Chico 2:Al parecer nadie los ha visto, ya golpeamos 3 nerds, 5 frikis y 2 profesores y ninguno sabe dónde están!

-Gilda:Jmm…extraño…

Últimamente Reddish y sus amigos que se hacían llamar disque "la resistencia" estuvieron poniéndose en su contra, por lo que esto alentaba a los demás alumnos a revelarse contra ella, por lo que Gilda no podía tomarse el lujo de no hacer nada, debía acabar con estos chicos, en especial con Reddish, él representaba una amenaza, y si no hacía nada su reinado probablemente terminaría cayendo

Todo se basaba en pelea a puño limpio, pero por alguna razón este chico poseía una gran habilidad de combate, por lo que ir a por él con la fuerza bruta sería algo simplemente estúpido….sin embargo…a pesar de que el chico tuviera un gran talento para la lucha, su mente era débil, por lo que si no podían atacar al físico debían buscar algo mucho más profundo

-(Gilda):Dañarlo físicamente será algo difícil, así que…..

-Starlight:Para qué me mandaste a llamar Gilda?!

Una chica se hace presente en el lugar, era nada menos que Starlight Glimmer, Gilda sonríe maliciosamente, ya que sabía que Starlight a pesar de ser la novia del peli oscuro, ella no era precisamente una buena persona

Starlight siempre fue mala, pero por Reddish intentaba cambiar (aunque casi sin éxitos) ambos se amaban, era cierto, pero la brabucona sabía que Starlight la ayudaría a alcanzar su objetivo quiera o no, ya que ella sabía un profundo secreto que no dudaría en revelar a toda la escuela y en especial a Reddish

-Gilda:(Sonríe) Ahora que lo mencionas Glimmer….necesito que me hagas un favor

-Starlight:…..Sé lo que intentas!...Si me quieres usar para hacerle daño a Reddish olvídate de eso!

Starlight se da la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero unas palabras de Gilda la detuvieron en seco

-Gilda:Se ve que amas mucho a Reddish, ah! Pero sería una pena que él supiera que sientes algo por otra persona….sabes de quién estoy hablando

La peli morada se detiene en seco con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mirada aterrada, cómo es qué?...

-Starlight:N-No sé de qué me estás hablando!

-Gilda:Ay por favor! No te hagas la tonta conmigo Glimmer! Sabes bien de qué hablo! Pero si tú no sabes tal vez si se lo digo a Reddish él sepa de lo que hablo….

-Starlight:Está bien! Haré lo que quieras!

-Gilda:Jejeje! Así me gusta!

Luego de un período de clases Reddish y sus amigos estaban listos para poner en marcha el plan, cada uno en su posición, Marco vigilando el área de la Biblioteca, Dani esperando en la fila sus tacos, y Michael y Reddish en una mesa esperando la señal del vigilante

Michael y Reddish eran los mejores amigos, además de Dani y Marco, con Michael se llevaba un poco mejor que con los demás

Michael veía como su amigo come su almuerzo como si nada pasara, a causa de esto le pregunta….

-Michael:Y qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?!

-Reddish:(Con la boca llena) Comiendo

-Michael:Ash! Eso ya lo veo, pero ¿por qué? No deberíamos estar esperando la señal de Marco?

-Reddish:(Traga) Relájate! Ya vendrá, además está todo fríamente planeado, ella entra, va dónde Dani, haces que sus brabucones te persigan y yo le parto su madre! Ahora déjame comer que tengo hambre

Sin embargo, Reddish no tuvo tiempo de saborear otro bocado cuando su celular empieza a sonar

-Reddish:(Contesta) ¿Hola?...

-Marco:Reddish! El objetivo se está moviendo! Se dirige a la cafetería!

-Reddish:Bien! Gracias Marco! (cuelga) Llegó la hora! Estás listo?!

-Michael:Como siempre!

Gilda llega a la cafetería acompañada siempre de sus secuaces y su sonrisa maliciosa que le daban el aspecto de una dictadora

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a temblar de miedo y a esconderse debajo de las mesas, todos a excepción del peli celeste quién estaba feliz con sus tacos sin si quiera notar la presencia de Gilda

-Dani:Siii! Mi día favorito del año! ¡A comer!...Ah?...

Dani estaba a punto de darle un mordisco al taco cuando ve en la mesa el reflejo de unas sombras, y al voltear se encontró con las miradas maliciosas de Gilda y sus brabucones, se había alegrado tanto por tener sus tacos que olvidó completamente del plan, uno de los tipos lo toma del cuello de su camiseta y lo hace levantarse de la silla, el peli celeste disfrazando su miedo con una sonrisa falsa dice….

-Dani:Jejeje….hola!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el otro chico arremete su brazo contra la mesa haciendo que los tacos caigan al suelo con plato y todo y se desbaraten

-Dani:NOOOO! MOUNSTROS!

-Gilda:Jajajaja!...Dile a tu amigo Reddish…que se cuide de lo que le espera si se sigue entrometiendo en mi camino!

-Reddish:Y por qué no me lo dices en la cara?!

El peli oscuro se hace presente delante de Gilda, ambos estaban a una distancia de 4 metros mirándose retadoramente, Reddish en ese momento de manera seria dice….

-Reddish:..Suéltenlo!...

La peli blanca con una sonrisa maliciosa hace que sus secuaces liberen al amigo del peli oscuro, al ser liberado Dani corre hacia Reddish y Michael, estos continúan sigilosamente con el plan

Michael y Dani se ponen delante de Reddish y se burlan de los brabucones de Gilda a tal punto que estos empiezan a corretearlos por toda la Cafetería para posteriormente salir de ésta y ser perseguidos por el pasillo, pero mientras estos corrían por sus vidas Dani dice….

-Dani:Ammm…Michael!

-Michael:¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Dani:El plan de Reddish incluía como escaparíamos nosotros de estos tipos?...

El peli naranja se queda callado por un momento mientras este corría a toda velocidad junto a su amigo, hasta que suelta la respuesta….

-Michael:Dani…..

-Dani:¿Qué?...

-Michael:CORRE POR TU VIDAAAA!

Ambos chicos empiezan a correr y gritar desesperadamente por todos los pasillos mientras que los enormes tipos los perseguían como si de un toro persiguiendo a su torero se tratase, no podían creerlo! El plan sólo incluía en dejar sola a Gilda con Reddish, pero no incluía como "ellos" escaparían de estos mastodontes, hasta ahora lo habían pensado!

-Michael y Dani:AAHHHHH!

Volviendo a la cafetería, Reddish y Gilda seguían estando a 4 metros uno del otro, sin embargo, gotas de sudor empezaban a caer de la frente de la peli blanca

Aunque le dolía admitirlo, siempre la mayor parte del trabajo la hacían sus secuaces, no es que ella no supiera también pelear, pero Gilda sabía muy bien que el peli oscuro le hacía picadillo, y sin sus chicos quién le ayudaran estaba indefensa, acaso ellos planearon esto desde el principio?

-(Gilda):Tsk!...Serás!...¿Planearon esto desde el principio?

Reddish sonreía de una manera confiada, mientras que los demás alumnos del lugar salían de sus escondites, no era costumbre ver a Gilda sin sus brabucones, se veía tan indefensa, tan golpeable! Gilda empezaba a retroceder mientras Reddish avanzaba hacia ella

Los estudiantes nunca habían visto de esta manera a Gilda, la que se creía su dictadora ahora estaba acorralada y sin protección, todos veían deseosos de que Gilda recibiera lo que merece!

-Reddish:Qué pasa? No dijiste que tenía que cuidarme de lo que esperaba si me interponía de nuevo en tu camino?...

-Gilda:Tsk!...Eres un!...

-Reddish:Ya no eres tan ruda verdad?

-Gilda:…..Je!...

De un momento a otro una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de la peli blanca mientras el peli oscuro hacía sonar sus puños

-Reddish:Si crees que porque eres mujer seré suave contigo estás muy equivocada!….Esto es por todos los estudiantes a los que humillaste y golpeaste, espero que estés preparada!

-Gilda:Veamos si puedes alcanzarme tonto!

Gilda sale corriendo de la Cafetería seguida de Reddish quién no pensaba dejarla escapar

-Reddish:(Corriendo) No escaparás!

Que Gilda haya sido acorralada no significa que no tenía un plan B, de hecho, tenía al peli oscuro justo dónde lo quería

Reddish persigue a Gilda hasta un pasillo oscuro dónde la pierde de vista, el peli oscuro se adentra a este pasillo, pero lo que éste no sabía era que se arrepentiría de entrar a esa zona

El peli oscuro de ojos azules buscaba a Gilda con la mirada, pero lo que encontró lo dejó absolutamente traumado y devastado

Los ojos de Reddish se abren como platos y de estos sólo salían lágrimas, aunque trataba de contenerlas de igual forma se escapaban, de verdad….no podía creer lo que veía….Starlight….su novia….se estaba besando con otro chico (el cuál por ahora no diremos su nombre)…y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer lo disfrutaba

En ese momento, toda la tristeza que puede tener un hombre al saber que su novia lo engaña con otro recae sobre el peli oscuro, realmente….este dolor….no podía ni describirse, Reddish se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo para que al salir de la escuela no vieran sus lágrimas, para después irse del lugar, ya no le importaba Gilda o si perdía las clases, sólo quería irse a casa

Sin embargo, a medio camino, mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible para volver a casa sin si quiera tomar su mochila, oye una voz detestable

-Starlight:(Corriendo) REDDISH!

Starlight corría hacía Reddish llamando su atención, ésta lo toma del brazo para intentar explicarle la situación sin embargo, Reddish estaba muy enojado, tanto que se suelta del agarre sin dejar que esta termine si quiera la frase

-Starlight:Reddish espera! no es lo que piensas! yo no…..

-Reddish:NO (se suelta) ME TOQUES GLIMMER! NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES NI QUE ME HABLES MÁS!

En los ojos del peli oscuro se podía ver el enojo, pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza y desilusión, de verdad….se sentía traicionado, Reddish se da la vuelta para irse del lugar, sin embargo, la peli violeta entre lágrimas intenta explicar la situación una vez más mientras éste se alejaba

-Starlight:(Llorando) Espera Reddish! VUELVE!

El peli oscuro con el corazón roto se detiene, sólo para con una voz fría decir una última frase…

-Reddish:….Se acabó Starlight….

Reddish sólo se va del lugar dejando sola en medio del pasillo a Starlight llorando mientras todos los alumnos del lugar miraban su lamento

Al llegar a casa, sin darle ninguna explicación a su madre como si ella no existiera o como si el mundo del peli oscuro se hubiera apagado, Reddish sólo sube a su habitación directo a su cama dónde recién pudo desahogarse y romper en llanto

Luego de llorar por la próxima hora nuestro protagonista se había cansado, sus ojos tan secos de tanto lamentarse empezaron a sentirse pesados, Reddish poco a poco se calmó y cayó dormido en su almohada, pero un segundo antes de quedarse dormido éste dice con sus últimas palabras….

-Reddish:Juro….que nunca jamás volveré a enamorarme….(se duerme)

Reddish aprendió una lección ese día….ninguna chica es confiable, esta fue una promesa que el peli oscuro se hizo a sí mismo de no volverse a enamorar para no repetir este dolor que lo carcomía

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Reddish bajaba de su alcoba, era sábado así que no tenía que preocuparse por ir a la escuela, aunque no es que fuera a ir de todos modos

Reddish bajaba con una mirada apagada y unos ojos secos, ya que el llanto recién se había apaciguado, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, en ese momento este recibe una llamada, era Michael, el peli oscuro contesta con una voz un tanto apagada y fría

-Reddish:…¿Hola?...

-Michael:Amigo qué pasó?! Por qué es que Gilda sigue con la cara entera? Que no se la ibas a partir?!

-Reddish:Lo siento….lo había olvidado….lo siento es que….no me sentía bien

-Michael:Perfecto! Tengo el ojo morado y me duelen mis costillas de la golpiza que me dieron esos animales y me dices que no pudiste darle ni un sólo golpe?!

-Dani:La desepción! La traición hermano! AAHHHH! DUELE!

-Marco:Quédate quieto inepto! Sino no podré poner tu espalda en su lugar!

-Dani:AHHHHH! MÁS DESPACIOOO!

-Michael:Espero que tengas una buena explicación Reddish, por qué yo y Dani la pasamos muy mal!

Reddish bajaba las escaleras, mientras escuchaba todo a través de su dispositivo móvil con la misma cara apagada y triste con la que amaneció

-Reddish:Tranquilo amigo, habrán más oportunidades, ni que ayer hubiera sido mi último día de clases

En eso, al final de las escaleras aparece el padre de Reddish, el cual alegremente dice…

-Patric:Prepárate hijo! Porque mañana mismo nos mudaremos a Canterlot!

-Reddish:..Mierda! Para que hablé?!

Al día siguiente, mientras el cielo se teñía de un hermoso anaranjado, el camión de mudanzas estaba partiendo de la casa de Reddish rumbo hacía su nuevo hogar, y mientras sus padres subían lo último de las cajas al auto para irse, el peli oscuro estaba en la acera junto con sus amigos para una triste despedida, ya era malo lo que pasó el día anterior y ahora le salían con esto? Sin duda la vida de Reddish dio un giro total

Dani estaba abrazando de la cintura a Reddish mientras este lloraba sin control, que al parecer era el único de allí que estaba llorando mientras sus amigos estaban tranquilos

-Dani:(Llorando) Ajajajaja! Por qué te tienes que ir? Te voy a extrañajajajar!

-Marco:No seas tan dramático!

-Michael:Y…..ahora qué?

-Reddish:La verdad….esta vez ya no tengo ningún plan

-Michael:Ah! Total, ninguno de tus planes funcionaba

-Marco:Supongo…..que este es el adiós….

-Reddish:Si…..pero no por eso se rendirán o si?

-Michael:Eh?

-Reddish:Nuestra escuela aún nos necesita! Gilda sigue haya y seguirá haciendo sus maldades, no porque me vaya significa que dejarán de luchar o si? O me están diciendo que no pueden sin mí?!

-Michael:….Je!...Nada de eso….es más….creo que nos quitarás un peso muerto!

-Reddish:Por el bien de todos espero que así sea

-Margaret:(Subiendo las cajas) Hijo, prepárate, en unos minutos partiremos!

-Reddish:….Quiero que….tengan estás cosas….

Reddish mete la mano en su mochila de viaje y saca un bonito collar, no era algo lujoso ni adornado, consistía en una cuerda negra con sólo el símbolo de una estrella hecha de plata falsa en su extremo, pero a pesar de que era un collar barato, para Reddish significaba mucho, el peli oscuro con tristeza baja la mirada hasta su cintura dónde se encontraba el chico peli celeste aun llorando

-Reddish:Dani…..(le ofrece la mano)

El peli oscuro ayuda al peli celeste al levantarse mientras éste aun desprendía lágrimas y con un pañuelo se secaba los mocos

-Reddish:Ten esto….

-Dani:Pero Reddish, ese es tu collar de la suerte, lo usabas desde que entraste a la escuela

-Reddish:Si…..pero ahora…..quiero que tú lo conserves….supongo que en mi nueva escuela ya no habrán más brabucones así que….ya no me sirve de nada….

-Dani:Está bien….gracias

Dani acepta el collar con tristeza, después de esto el peli oscuro camina hacía Marco metiendo nuevamente la mano en su mochila de viaje, sacando una…..

-Marco:En serio? A Dani le regalas un collar y a mí una vieja moneda?

-Reddish:Lo dices porque no sabes las maravillas que hace esta cosa, es mi moneda de la suerte lo olvidas?

-Marco:Je!...Era broma! (recibe la moneda) lo aprecio mucho, gracias amigo

Por último, pero no menos importante, Reddish camina hasta Michael metiendo la mano nuevamente en la mochila que traía en su mano izquierda, pero esta vez el peli oscuro sacó lo que era una patineta lo cual deja sorprendido al peli naranja, de verdad pensaba darle su patineta? Era el más grande tesoro de Reddish

-Michael:Pero amigo, esa es tu patineta, n-no..no la aceptaré!

-Reddish:Sé que no eres muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero por favor, acéptala

El peli naranja con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro recibe la patineta para después tomar fuertemente la mano de Reddish y decirle….

-Michael:Gracias amigo….

-Reddish:…..Cuídalos Michael…

-Michael:Lo haré!

-Reddish:Fue….un gusto haber pasado tantas cosas juntos chicos (aprieta su puño) pero esto no será un adiós, sólo será un hasta luego! Y confío en que podrán arreglárselas sin mí! Qué dicen? Amigos por siempre?

El peli oscuro de ojos azules ofrece su puño para chocarlo con los de sus amigos, los cuales responden….

Michael, Dani y Marco:AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE! (chocan los puños)

Pero en ese momento de felicidad, Dani le pregunta algo a Reddish que de un momento a otro le quita la felicidad

-Dani:Y que quieres que le digamos a Starlight, Reddish? Ella ya sabe que te vas?

 **Estás partes de [] son partes del diálogo donde el personaje habla en su mente, pero a diferencia de los paréntesis (nombre del perso.) estos son combinados con diálogos físicos, es decir, son una combinación de diálogo mental con diálogo verbal en un solo renglón**

-Reddish:…Díganle.…[Es cierto, ellos aún no lo saben]…..díganle a Starlight que...

Pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa o decirles lo sucedido, el padre de Reddish los interrumpe mientras éste se subía al auto

-Patric:HIJO! YA ES HORA DE IRNOS!

-Reddish:Creo que ya debo irme, adiós chicos, y gracias por todo (corre hacía al auto) les escribiré! O al menos lo intentaré!

El peli oscuro se sube al auto junto con sus padres, y a los pocos segundos el automóvil empezó a avanzar mientras Reddish sacaba su cabeza por la ventana y decía fuertemente con una sonrisa…..

-Reddish:ADIOOOOOS! LOS EXTRAÑARÉ!

-Michael, Marco y Dani:ADIOOOS!

Mientras los chicos se despedían con la mano en alto y una sonrisa (a excepción de Dani que estaba llorando como un niño) mientras el sol recaía en las montañas por el norte, Reddish pensaba para sí mismo….

-(Reddish):Voy rumbo a una nueva vida….sin embargo…será difícil olvidarte….Starlight….

Aunque su corazón esté herido, nuestro protagonista está dispuesto a encontrar una nueva vida en su nuevo hogar, y es así que Reddish empezó su nueva aventura en Canterlot High!

FIN DE LA HISTORIA

Regresando al presente, el peli oscuro seguía triste pensando en su pasado, en como lo hirieron, y ahora cada vez que hablaba con una chica que quisiera invitar a salir su mente le decía "no puedes confiar en ninguna" y le venía la imagen del engaño de Starlight a su mente, él sólo quería una vida amorosa tranquila pero al mismo tiempo recordaba la promesa que se hizo a él mismo de no volver a enamorarse, pero al ver todas esas parejas felices en el parque esa pena sólo aumentó

-Reddish:Eh?

En aquel momento Reddish se dio cuenta de algo, su estómago estaba rugiendo mucho, estaba pensando tanto en su pasado que no lo había notado, tenía hambre

Eran las 1:30 Pm, todavía había tiempo de ir a algún lugar a comer, así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al centro comercial que estaba a pocas calles del parque, aunque sus ánimos no estaban para comer su estómago se lo pedía, y cuando el señor estómago pide algo hay que dárselo!

Al llegar al centro comercial el peli oscuro no sabía qué local elegir para almorzar, habían muchos, y aunque le daba un poco igual era una decisión difícil, pero no fue hasta que oye una voz que interrumpe su difícil elección, una peli rosa lo llamaba desde lejos mientras éste fingía una sonrisa

-Pinkie Pie:REDDIIIISH!

-Reddish:Jeje! Hola!...Pinkie Pie! Lo que me faltaba!

La peli rosa se acerca a Reddish saltando tan alegre como siempre, pero lo extraño era que ésta no estaba vestida como siempre, traía puesto un atuendo mucho más infantil del que ya usaba todos los días, mientras su cabello esponjoso estaba atado en 2 coletas que la hacían verse todavía más infantil "pero bueno, es Pinkie Pie después de todo" pensó el peli oscuro

-Pinkie Pie:¿Qué haces aquí Reddish? Viniste a pedirme que te haga una fiesta? Un cumpleaños? Un aniversario? Uh! Uh! O tal vez un cumpleversario?!

-Reddish:Jejeje! No nada de eso, sólo vine a comer algo, y tú ¿qué haces aquí?…y..vestida así….

-Pinkie Pie:Oh! Salgo del trabajo! Ya terminé mi turno así que me voy a casa a planear una gran fiesta que llevo planeando en secreto por meses!...No le digas a nadie, es un secreto

-Reddish:Amm…ok?...oye, tú que trabajas aquí, podrías recomendarme un sitio para comer? no conozco muy bien el lugar

En ese momento, un foco iluminado apareció imaginariamente sobre la cabeza de Pinkie Pie, se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea pícara

-Pinkie Pie:Claro! Dime, te gusta el Sushi?

-Reddish:¿Sushi? claro, nunca lo he probado pero me han dicho que es delicioso

-Pinkie Pie:Bueno, estás de suerte! Porque conozco un buen restaurante de Sushi por aquí!

-Reddish:Bueno, si tú lo dices

La peli rosa guía a Reddish hasta el restaurante, al estar ya afuera del local ésta inexplicablemente se despide

-Pinkie Pie:Bueno, nos vemos luego Reddish

-Reddish:Espera! Que no entrarás conmigo?

-Pinkie Pie:Oh! no seas tontito! Yo ya terminé por hoy, voy a casa a descansar, pero descuida, seguramente encontrarás a alguien con quien hablar (le guiña el ojo) adiós!

Sin decir nada más Pinkie se va del lugar dejando a Reddish solo y confundido, a que se refirió con que "encontrarás a alguien con quien hablar" todo era extraño, pero bueno, viniendo de la peli rosa todo era extraño

De un momento a otro la tristeza del peli oscuro vuelve en sí recordando lo que lo había estado atormentando todo el día, Reddish no quería entrar al restaurante, pero su estómago se lo imploraba, así que se adentra al local

El restaurante era algo pequeño, pero bonito, consistía de tres mesas con sus respectivas sillas además de una larga mesa con sus sillas redondas giratorias que incluía también la mesa del mostrador como si de un restaurant tradicional se tratara

El peli oscuro con su ambiente de tristeza sólo se sienta en el último asiento de la larga mesa y fingiendo que revisaba el menú sólo se ponía triste, estaba solo, y sus amigos estaban en otras cosas, sin contar las imágenes en su mente que no lo dejaban en paz

En ese momento, sin que el peli oscuro se diera cuenta, del interior de la cocina sale una chica muy linda de cabellos color fuego, era Sunset Shimmer! Venía vestida de un delantal blanco sobre un atuendo azul típico de aquel restaurante Japones y con su pelo amarrado en un solo moño en la parte trasera de la cabeza

Sin embargo, nadie notó la presencia del otro, Sunset pensando que sólo era otro cliente se acerca a él con libreta en mano y dice….

-Sunset Shimmer:Bienvenido!...eh?!...

Al darse cuenta que era Reddish el corazón de Sunset empieza a latir a mil por hora por temor a que el peli oscuro notara su presencia, no es que le avergonzara trabajar en un restaurante de Sushi, pero su atuendo y su peinado personalmente a la peli fuego le parecía inapropiado o simplemente ridículo teniendo en cuenta que traía un pez en la cabeza, Sunset pensaba cosas como "¿será que se nota mi sonrojo?'' "¿mi peinado estará bien?" "¿será que notó mi presencia?" "¿me veo ridícula?" "tal vez si me voy ahora no lo note" al puro estilo Rarity

-Reddish:.¿Sunset?..

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Eh?

Los temores de Sunset se hacen realidad cuando el peli oscuro ya había notado su presencia, ya no había tiempo de huir, así que sin tener más opción, trata de mantener la calma con una sonrisa rezándole a Celestia que Reddish no se riera de ella o algo por el estilo

-Sunset Shimmer:Ho-Hola Reddish! No esperaba verte por aquí

-Reddish:Trabajas aquí?

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, pero sólo los fines de semana

Sin darle mucha importancia el peli oscuro deja el menú (que ni si quiera había leído) y volviendo a su tristeza Reddish comenta….

-Reddish:(Triste) Sólo…dame el especial de la casa quieres?

Sunset toma el bolígrafo que estaba sujetado en su cabello y con la libreta toma la orden para después dásela a la cocinera

-Sunset Shimmer:De acuerdo, sale en un minuto!

-Reddish:….

Algo no andaba bien, Reddish se veía triste, no era costumbre de él estarlo, Sunset con un poco de preocupación y ya sin darle importancia a su atuendo pregunta….

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye….¿estás bien? Te ves algo decaído

-Reddish:Ah? No….no es nada, estoy hambriento, sólo eso

-Sunset Shimmer:No puedes engañarme, vamos, puedes decírmelo, ven!

Sunset toma del brazo a Reddish y lo lleva a una de las mesas individuales dónde podían hablar más tranquilos

-Sunset Shimmer:Bien, dime, que tienes?

Reddish no sabía si contarle o no, pero al parecer la peli fuego era tenaz, así que votó por hacerlo pero de forma disfrazada

-Reddish:Ok…..alguna vez no has sentido que los recuerdos amargos de tu pasado no te dejan disfrutar tu presente? O que no te dejan avanzar?

El peli oscuro sabía que Sunset Shimmer no sabría lo que se siente eso, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente, Sunset si sintió alguna vez que los recuerdos de su pasado no la dejaban ser quién en realidad era, no la dejaba hacer amigos, pero gracias a la Princesa Twilight y a sus amigas pudo superarlo

-(Sunset Shimmer):Como desearía tener mi cristal en estos momentos y ver lo que tanto te molesta Reddish…..

Sin embargo, Sunset no necesitaba su cristal para saber lo que sentía Reddish, tal vez sus recuerdos y los de él no sean iguales pero sin duda el problema era parecido, Reddish sentía que sus recuerdos no lo dejaban empezar de nuevo en una relación, y Sunset en el pasado no podía hacer amigos porque sus recuerdos y los de los demás reflejaban las cosas horribles que ella había hecho en su pasado y eso no la dejaba acercarse a los demás y entablar amistades

Así que, dando una respuesta bien pensada, para el asombro del peli oscuro Sunset contesta…

-Sunset Shimmer:Si...sé lo que se siente….pero…sabes que fue lo que hice?

-Reddish:¿Qué hiciste?

-Sunset Shimmer:Nada

-Reddish:¿Nada?

-Sunset Shimmer:Descubrí…que los recuerdos malos desaparecen con el tiempo, sólo necesitas amigos que te hagan olvidar esos malos recuerdos y te brinden su apoyo, así sin darme cuenta….esos recuerdos desaparecieron, pero….creo que en parte también lo que hice fue dejar que no me afectarán…

RECUERDO

-Sunset Shimmer _:"No vas a hacerme sentir mal! No harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mí! Amigos que conmigo están, no cantan por tener hoy fama aquí!"_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Sunset Shimmer:Mis amigas hicieron que los recuerdos que me tenían atada a mi pasado se esfumaran, ahora….ya no dejo que esos recuerdos interfieran en mis amistades, porque ya no hay ningún recuerdo que me afecte

-Reddish:Ya veo….

El peli oscuro piensa en lo que le dijo Sunset, tal vez eso debería hacer él, era una solución tan simple, tan lógica, ahora todo estaba claro, de un momento a otro la felicidad vuelve a Reddish al encontrar la respuesta que le había dejado en claro todo, ahora sabía que debía hacer

-Reddish:Gracias Sunset! Ahora todo está claro!

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonríe) Cuando quieras!

-Camarera:Su orden

La camarera llega a la mesa poniendo la orden que Reddish había pedido en la mesa, ahora que ya no estaba triste tenía una hambre de caballo, literalmente

-Reddish:Si! Me muero de hambre! (toma los palillos) a comer!

-Sunset Shimmer:Buen provecho

Sunset veía como Reddish comía mientras ésta se preguntaba….

-(Sunset Shimmer):Me pregunto, qué recuerdos serían los que perturbaban a Reddish

-Reddish:(Con la boca llena) Está delicioso, no quieres?

-Sunset Shimmer:No gracias, estoy bien

El peli oscuro vuelve con su tragadera al estilo anime mientras que la peli fuego de ojos esmeralda seguía haciéndose esa pregunta

Al terminar su Sushi y estar satisfecho Reddish deja la paga en la mesa y dice….

-Reddish:Estuvo delicioso! Gracias por todo Sunset!

-Sunset Shimmer:No hay de que..…

Volviendo a otro tema, al darse cuenta Sunset pensó "estoy frente al chico que me gusta" ella no era una experta en el amor, es más, ella nunca conoció el amor, cuando pensaba en la palabra "amor" sólo le venía a la mente una yegua la cual la quiso como si de una hija se tratase, la Princesa Celestia fue la única que le enseñó a Sunset lo que es el amor de una familia, pero fuera de eso, no conocía lo que era el amor entre personas del sexo opuesto, y a pesar de que en alguna parte de su vida pudo experimentar algo parecido con Flash, sentía que esto era totalmente diferente

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye…..Reddish….

-Reddish:Mm? ¿Qué pasa Sunset?

-Sunset Shimmer:A ti….cómo te gustan las chicas?

Esta pregunta vino de repente mientras Sunset miraba hacia otro lado con sus mejillas rojas fingiendo desinterés, sin embargo Reddish responde con sinceridad….

-Reddish:Bueno…..nunca había pensado en eso….si te refieres a lo físico pues….no lo sé, como que me da igual [Además…con lo último que viví he aprendido que de nada sirve una chica con buen cuerpo si de todos modos te…..tsk!] lo que trato de decir, es que creo que no existe un tipo especial de chica que me guste, si a eso te refieres, pero….creo que personalmente prefiero a las chicas sinceras, alguien como tú!

Reddish veía a Sunset como una chica linda y amable, sin embargo, no era diferente a como pensaba del resto de sus amigas de Canterlot High, sin embargo, hoy la peli fuego había demostrado su sinceridad

Por alguna razón el peli oscuro sentía que podía confiar en Sunset Shimmer, como si la conociera desde hace años, porque al estar con ella su mente no le decía nada, como si tuviera esa clase de confianza

-Reddish:Sabes…nunca nadie ha sido tan sincero conmigo, y creo que yo tampoco he sido tan sincero con alguien, jajaja que cosas no? a todo esto, a que vino esa pregunta?

-Sunset Shimmer:Por nada, creo, que sólo quiero conocerte mejor

-Reddish:Yo también desearía hacerlo, has sido muy amable conmigo desde que entre a Canterlot High, he hice muchas amigas gracias a ti, si algún día necesitas un favor sólo pídemelo!

-Sunset Shimmer:Je! Lo tendré en cuenta

-Reddish:Oye, tú que trabajas por aquí, no sabes dónde encuentro una zona de juegos en este lugar? Ya sabes! Dónde vas a jugar en máquinas Arcade, pin pong, bolos, ganas premios, todas esas cosas

-Sunset Shimmer:Hay una en la planta de arriba, pero por qué lo dices?

-Reddish:Jaja! Lo que pasa es que no tengo nada que hacer por el resto del día [Y el pendejo de Flash me abandonó!] así que quería ir a divertirme un rato

-Sunset Shimmer:¿En serio? En ese caso, si quieres puedo acompañarte, ya iba de salida

-Reddish:No lo sé….sabes jugar?

La peli fuego con una sonrisa confiada típica de ella contesta retadora…

-Sunset Shimmer:Te sorprenderías al ver mi puntaje!

-Reddish:Vaya! Así que tenemos aquí a una retadora…reto aceptado!

-Sunset Shimmer:Cuando quieras!

-Reddish:Bien! Vamos! (se levanta de la mesa)

-Sunset Shimmer:Espera!

-Reddish:¿Qué pasa?

-Sunset Shimmer:Am…por si no lo has notado tengo un pez en la cabeza!

-Reddish:Oh si, apenas lo noté, te ves bien! Vamos!

-Sunset Shimmer:Deja por lo menos que me cambie

-Reddish:Ok, si así lo quieres

Luego de cambiarse a su atuendo de siempre, Sunset y Reddish pasan el resto de la tarde en la Zona Game del centro comercial jugando videojuegos, divirtiéndose, ganando premios entre otras cosas, esto había hecho más fuerte su amistad

Al final de la tarde, cuando el sol se ponía, ambos estaban caminando por el parque despidiéndose del divertido día que la habían pasado

Sunset traía entre sus brazos un gran oso de peluche color blanco que había ganado en los juegos, mientras que Reddish traía una pequeña paleta en su boca que fue lo único que pudo ganar

-Reddish:Que mamada!

-Sunset Shimmer:Jajaja! Creo que te gané

-Reddish:….Je!...Sólo fue suerte, es que….me distraje

-Sunset Shimmer:Si claro! ¿Distraerte con qué?

El peli oscuro se detiene en seco y mira a los ojos a la peli fuego para decirle….

-Reddish:Con tu belleza

-Sunset Shimmer:E-Eh?...

De un momento a otro las mejillas de Sunset se enrojecen y está opta por una cara de pena, sin embargo Reddish empieza a reír

-Reddish:Jajajaja! Es broma! Es broma!

-Sunset Shimmer:E-En serio?

-Reddish:Que va? Acepto mi derrota! Claro que para la otra no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente

-Sunset Shimmer:…Je!...Suerte con eso!

Luego de caminar hasta la salida del parque dónde sus caminos se separarían el peli oscuro opta por decir…..

-Reddish:….Sunset…gracias…..

-Sunset Shimmer:A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Reddish:Por lo que me dijiste…..de verdad me ayudó a ver las cosas de otra manera, te lo agradezco

-Sunset Shimmer:Yo también te doy las gracias, hoy me divertí mucho

-Reddish:Je!

En ese momento, el peli oscuro le ofrece algo a Sunset, algo que no se lo ofrecía a cualquier persona

-Sunset Shimmer:Eh?

Reddish, con una gran sonrisa levanta su puño y le ofrece hacer un choque de puños a la peli fuego en señal de amistad

-Reddish:¿Qué dices?...¿Amigos?...

Sunset al principio no lo entiende, pero luego de unos segundos lo comprendió, así que también levanta su puño para exclamar….

-Sunset Shimmer:¡Amigos!

Ambos chocan los puños con el resplandecer del cielo amarillo que indicaba el atardecer, luego del choque de puños Reddish emprende camino hacía su casa, pero al avanzar unos cuantos pasos éste dice….

-Reddish:Adiós! Nos vemos en la escuela Sunset!

-Sunset Shimmer:Si! Adiós Reddish, y gracias!

El peli oscuro sólo desaparece a lo lejos, dejando avistado sólo las hojas anaranjadas del otoño que caían de los árboles, cuando ya estaba fuera de la vista de la peli fuego el peli oscuro sólo dice para sí mismo…..

-(Reddish):No…..gracias a ti…..

La mente del peli oscuro ya podía descansar en paz, Reddish ya no recordaba ni porque estaba triste en un principio, y todo fue gracias a Sunset Shimmer, él no sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, su cuerpo y su mente le daban esa seguridad, como si conociera a la peli fuego desde siempre, hoy, Reddish al igual que Sunset se habían quitado un peso de encima

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Cap 6:El Cumpleaños De Rarity

**Capítulo 6:El Cumpleaños De Rarity**

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Reddish asistía a la preparatoria Canterlot High, y entre el transcurso de esas semanas el peli oscuro le había ido muy bien, poco a poco fue conociendo las personalidades de las Mane 7, y también había hecho muchos amigos, Reddish nunca pensó que podría vivir una vida así…sin peleas, sin angustias, era casi como vivir en un cuento de hadas

CANTERLOT HIGH (Jueves 12:15 Pm)

Era un día más en Canterlot High, los estudiantes estaban en periodo de receso, almorzando, descansando y platicando con los amigos, sin embargo, nuestro protagonista se encontraba caminando nuevamente hacía el aula de clases, ya que debido a su descuidada actitud se había olvidado del dinero de su almuerzo en su mochila, la cual todavía estaba en el respaldar de su asiento en la clase de Geometría

Pero al llegar al aula, el peli oscuro pudo observar al Profesor Discord, su profe de Geometría, sin embargo este parecía angustiado, ya que hablaba solo y caminando de aquí para allá simultáneamente, Reddish se esconde detrás del muro para escuchar el conflicto que tenía inquieto a su profe

-Prof. Discord:Ay no! Qué voy a hacer?! Qué voy a hacer?! Piensa Discord! Piensa!

-Reddish:…

-Prof. Discord:Cómo se lo digo sin asustarla?! O sin verme extraño! Piensa!

Sin estar dispuesto a escuchar más Reddish se revela ante el Profesor

-Reddish:Profe Discord!

Aquel señor que parecía de unos 39 años, cabello blanco con una franja negra al costado, barba blanca bien enrollada y peinada, ojos amarillos y pupilas rojas, vestía un chaleco rojo oscuro sobre una camisa manga larga café y un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos café

Discord por un momento se pone nervioso pensando que uno de sus estudiantes lo había escuchado en su dilema

-Prof. Discord:Oh! Reddish Star!...¿Cuánto lleva ahí?

-Reddish:Lo suficiente!

El peli oscuro pone cara pícara mientras se agarraba el mentón

-Reddish:(Cara pícara) Lo suficiente para saber que lo deja tan angustiado, quiere invitar a una chica a salir verdad? Niéguelo!

-Prof. Discord:Claro que no!...Bueno….tal vez…

-Reddish:Me lo suponía…sin ofender, pero no es un poco mayor para ponerse nervioso por invitar a una chica a salir?

-Prof. Discord:No lo entenderías!

-Reddish:Tiene razón! No entiendo como un hombre de mediana edad puede tener miedo de invitar a una chica a salir! Vamos profe! Usted es gracioso, simpático, y todos lo apreciamos, cuál es el problema?

Discord comienza a sentirse alagado y su confianza comienza a subir, por lo que este dijo con gracia….

-Prof. Discord:Tienes razón! Soy asombroso!

-Reddish:Si! Entonces lo hará?!

-Prof. Discord:Por supuesto que no!

-Reddish:Ah!

El peli oscuro se tapa la cara con su mano derecha por lo cobarde que resultó ser su profe de Geometría, pero en ese momento, a Discord se le ocurre una brillante idea…

-Prof. Discord:Hey! Tú eres un adolecente, los adolescentes saben cosas de romance y todo eso, tú me puedes ayudar!

Reddish lo pensó detenidamente, y decidió ayudarlo, aunque aprovechándose un poco de la situación, el peli oscuro contesta con un toque obvio de sarcasmo….

-Reddish:Ay! No lo sé, tal vez si me pusiera un 10 en Geometría…

-Prof. Discord:Te doy 8.5

-Reddish:Trato hecho!

Luego una larga charla, Discord estaba en pleno pasillo con un ramo de flores en las manos y todo peinado, pero muy confiado de sí mismo

-Prof. Discord:Estoy listo!...Pero estás seguro que es necesario todo esto?

-Reddish:No, ¡¿que va?! Es para darle más confianza, créame, para un hombre de su edad está bien

-Prof. Discord:A caso sabes cuantos años tengo?!

-Reddish:Amm..no lo sé….¿sesenta? ¿sesenta y cinco? Bueno, eso no importa, para el amor no hay edad! Ahora no sea cobarde y vaya a por ella! (le da una palmada en la espalda)

-Prof. Discord:Ok! Lo haré! Gracias Reddish! (se va)

-Reddish:Buena suerte!

Ya cuando el profesor había abandonado los pasillos para ir a invitar a salir a aquella chica, Reddish se cuestiona a sí mismo…

-Reddish:[Tal vez debí preguntarle el nombre de la chica, así hubiera sido mucho más fácil…] Bueno, ya no importa

En ese momento Reddish oye una voz que lo saca del tema…

-Sunset Shimmer:Ahí estás Reddish, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿dónde estuviste?

-Reddish:Jaja! Ya sabes, de aquí para acá, ¿para qué me buscabas Sunset?

-Sunset Shimmer:Debes unirte a un club!

-Reddish:…¿A un qué?...

-Sunset Shimmer:Ya sabes! Un club! En Canterlot High es obligatorio que todos los estudiantes estén en un club

-Reddish:Bueno…la Directora Celestia nunca me habló de que era obligatorio asistir a un club, tal vez deba ir a preguntarle….

El peli oscuro se dispone a ir a la oficina de la Directora Celestia a preguntarle personalmente sobre eso de los club, sin embargo Sunset lo retiene del brazo y exclama….

-Sunset Shimmer:¡No! Qui-Quiero decir….am…debe estar muy ocupada, confía en mí, te beneficiará en varios sentidos, también podrás encontrar en lo que mejor eres bueno

Reddish toma su barbilla pensando en las posibilidades…

-Reddish:Jmm….eso suena interesante…

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonríe) Entonces qué dices?! Te unirás a un club?!

Sin embargo, el peli oscuro sólo pone sus manos en la nuca y comienza a caminar para irse del lugar diciendo…

-Reddish:Nah!

-Sunset Shimmer:Espera!

Sunset corre hasta el peli oscuro ya que este ya estaba a varios metros más adelante, al alcanzarlo y ponerse delante de él la peli fuego dice….

-Sunset Shimmer:Vamos! Será divertido!

-Reddish:Pero Sunset, yo no sabría en que club inscribirme

-Sunset Shimmer:Eso se arregla fácilmente, dime, ¿en qué eres bueno?..[por favor, que sepa cantar! Que sepa cantar!]

-Reddish:Veamos…amm..sé jugar futbol, videojuegos, tocar la guitarra, cantar y….

-Sunset Shimmer:Sabes cantar?! Entonces ven!

Sunset Shimmer toma a Reddish de la muñeca y lo hace caminar a fuerzas por lo largo del pasillo, por lo que Reddish era arrastrado por Sunset este pregunta…

-Reddish:¿A dónde me llevas?

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Dijiste que sabes cantar no? vas a unirte a mi club musical, se llama las Rainbooms! Te encantará, está formado por mis amigas y yo, y recientemente estamos en busca de nuevos miembros

-Reddish:No lo sé Sunset, estar en un club musical con siete chicas y un solo chico? no lo sé, sería algo incómodo y extraño

-Sunset Shimmer:Tonterías, vamos! Será divertido!

-Reddish:Si tú lo dices…

Sunset lleva al peli oscuro hasta el salón de las Rainbooms, allí estaban las Mane 6 preparadas para ensayar, ya que el Baile de Otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y como era de esperarse las Rainbooms tocarían en ese gran baile que se esperaba que fuera mejor que el del año pasado

Todas ya estaban preparadas para comenzar el ensayo…sino fuera por cierta chica que aún no llegaba…

-Rainbow Dash:Ah! Donde está Sunset?! Debimos empezar a ensayar hace 7 minutos!

-Sunset Shimmer:Ya llegué! Perdón por la tardanza

Las Mane 6 ven a Reddish que venía acompañado de Sunset, lo que explica en que anduvo la peli fuego

-AppleJack:Misterio resuelto

-Sunset Shimmer:Atención chicas! Reddish dice que quiere unirse a la banda!

Al escuchar tal declaración las Rainbooms se miran entre si, ¿un chico en una banda de chicas? eso era algo raro, mientras tanto el peli oscuro miraba algo distraído el lugar, hace tiempo que no veía tantos instrumentos

-Fluttershy:Eso es cierto Reddish?

-Reddish:¿Eh? Oh! Si, Sunset me dijo que buscaban miembros

-Rainbow Dash:¿Nosotras? Pero desde cuándo….¡Au!...

Sunset disimulando una sonrisa le da un codazo a la peli arcoíris con una cara de nerviosismo mientras con una mirada nerviosa le decía "ayúdame con esto"

-Reddish:Amm..entonces, ¿estoy en la banda?

-Pinkie Pie:¡Felicidades! Estás en la banda!

-Rainbow Dash:Claro que no!

-Pinkie Pie:Ohhh lo siento, estás despedido!

-Rainbow Dash:Reunión en el centro!

Las Mane 7 hacen un círculo entre ellas dejando al peli oscuro fuera y hablando de manera susurrada

-Rainbow Dash:No queremos un chico en la banda! Sería ridículo Sunset!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Por qué no? estoy segura que puede ayudarnos en algo

-Rainbow Dash:Si nos quieres usar para estar con tu novio olvídalo!

-Sunset Shimmer:N-No es eso! Es sólo que…

-Rarity:Vamos Rainbow! El amor sólo llega una vez en la vida! Dale una oportunidad

-Pinkie Pie:Si! Deja a los tórtolos pasar más tiempo juntos

-Fluttershy:Yo también voto por que le den una oportunidad, él salvó a Angel, deberíamos agradecérselo

-AppleJack:Honestamente las chicas tienen un punto, no afectaría en nada a la banda en tenerlo dentro, además, no tiene porque salir al escenario, lo que quiere Sunset es estar cerca de él

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonrojada) No es cierto!

-AppleJack:Osea que lo niegas?

-Sunset Shimmer:N-No…(suspira)..ok, lo admito, tal vez parte de esto si es para…ya saben

-Rarity:Ohhh! Amor joven!

-Rainbow Dash:Ahj! Está bien! Le daré una oportunidad!

La peli arcoíris disuelve el grupo y se pone delante del peli oscuro y exclama….

-Rainbow Dash:Bien Reddish! Si quieres unirte a mi banda….

-Las Demás:¡Nuestra banda!

-Rainbow Dash:Ok! Si quieres unirte a "nuestra" banda, deberás que demostrar de lo que estás hecho!

Rainbow toma su guitarra la cual traía colgada en la espalda y se la ofrece a Reddish

-Rainbow Dash:Enséñame lo que sabes hacer! O tienes miedo?

El peli oscuro de ojos azules y piel amarilla clara sólo pone una sonrisa retadora para decir…

-Reddish:Je!...Bien, si así lo quieres…

Reddish toma la guitarra de Rainbow Dash y camina hasta estar frente al micrófono

De un momento a otro, el peli oscuro comienza a tocar la guitarra dejando salir una melodía enérgica y dinámica, luego de un minuto, tras terminar de tocar, las Mane 6 (en especial Rainbow Dash) se quedaron con la boca abierta, el chico era muy bueno con la guitarra, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta mejor que Rainbow

-Reddish:¿Y bien? Estoy en la banda?

-Rainbow Dash:Amm…bueno, no está mal, ya veremos….

El peli oscuro sólo cierra los ojos mientras que de sus labios salía una gran sonrisa mientras que a la vez Sunset también daba una leve sonrisa, pero al hacer esto la peli violeta de ante ojos que estaba al fondo se sonroja

De verdad Reddish era alguien que no se rendía "se ve lindo" pensó Twilight para sí misma con una sonrisa y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al dirigir su mirada hacía la peli fuego, "te envidio Sunset" pensó la peli violeta con un poco de tristeza

Sunset Shimmer siempre estuvo un paso delante de Twilight, ella era más linda, más popular y sin duda alguna contaba con más encantos de mujer para conquistar al chico que ella quisiera, en cambio ella….ni si quiera podía olvidarse de Timber…se sentía…tan inferior a Sunset…a ella todo le salía bien, tanto en las amistades como en el romance, ella era todo lo contrario…pero…a pesar de pensar eso, Twilight trató de no hacerlo y sentirse feliz por su amiga

HORAS DESPUÉS

Las Rainbooms pasaron todo el resto del día ensayando, ya que las clases se habían suspendido por los preparativos para el Baile de Otoño, todos los estudiantes habían estado decorando y haciendo adornos para el Baile, este año los estudiantes estaban dispuestos a colaborar cada uno en lo suyo, por tal motivo las clases se suspendieron

Era hora de la salida, Reddish y Sunset caminaban a paso lento por el pasillo saliendo del ensayo

-Sunset Shimmer:Guau! Dejaste impresionadas a mis amigas

-Reddish:Jeje! Si verdad?

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así?

-Reddish:Mis amigos y yo formamos una banda hace algún tiempo, no era muy buena que digamos jeje! Pero con el tiempo aprendí a tocar la guitarra y a cantar

-Sunset Shimmer:Vaya, creo que tú sólo hubieras ganado la Batalla de las Bandas

-Reddish:La…¿Batalla de las Bandas?...

-Sunset Shimmer:Es un evento que se realizó hace algún tiempo en la escuela, era una competencia para ver quién era el mejor músico

-Reddish:Pues si ese evento algún día regresa no dudaré en hacer que Rainbow Dash coma polvo!

-Sunset Shimmer:Jajaja! Suerte con eso

Al ya estar a un par de metros de la salida Sunset Shimmer se atreve a tocar un tema algo repentino…

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye….Reddish…

-Reddish:Mm?..dime Sunset…

La peli fuego toma aire para atreverse a hacer aquella pregunta, no era normal que una chica y sobre todo Sunset Shimmer invitara a una fiesta, pero en esta ocasión…

-Sunset Shimmer:M-Me…preguntaba si….si tú…

Pero en ese momento, la chica de cabellos color fuego es interrumpida en su dialogo cuando una chica aparece por atrás y se le encima a Reddish

-Light Hair:Hola guapo!

-Reddish:Eh?

La chica se abalanza encima del peli oscuro, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y estar encima de su espalda mientras haciéndose la chica amable y buena

-Light Hair:Me alegra volverte a ver, dime, pensaste en lo que te dije?

Sunset sólo se queda viendo sin atreverse a decir algo, pero al parecer eso no era necesario

-Reddish:…..¿Quién eres?...

-Light Hair:Eh?

Sunset da una risa interna, al parecer Light Hair no era tan astuta como se veía, la chica se descuelga de Reddish y dice con una sonrisa fingida…

-Light Hair:¿N-No te acuerdas de mí?

Sin embargo, la chica peli roja estaba enojada por dentro, el chico al parecer era muy tonto, bueno, al menos lo que le faltaba de cerebro lo tenía de lindo

A Light Hair no le interesaba mucho Reddish más allá del gusto físico, lo que ella quería era hacerle la vida amarga a Sunset Shimmer, si ella estuvo con Flash Sentry para hacerse más popular en el pasado, entonces ella podía estar con Reddish para hacerla sufrir

-Reddish:Mmmm…..ah! Ya te recuerdo! Eres la chica del otro día!

RECUERDO

Era hora de la salida, y Reddish estaba caminando por el pasillo feliz de la vida directo hacía la salida de la escuela, cuando iba por un pasillo cruzado una chica peli roja se le cruza en frente y esta "se tropieza" y cae junto con todos sus libros que por "casualidad" esta traía

Light tenía el don de cambiar su personalidad cada vez que quisiera, podía actuar como una jovencita tierna y dulce y a otro segundo como una versión más malvada de Sunset Shimmer, tanto que deberían darle el premio a la mejor actora

-Light Hair:Ay no! Mis libros! Si hubiera alguien caballeroso que me ayudara…

-Reddish:(Le ofrece la mano) Déjame ayudarte

-Light Hair:Gracias

El peli oscuro ayuda a la peli roja a levantarse para posteriormente agacharse a recoger los libros y las hojas desparramadas por el suelo y dárselos a la chica

-Reddish:Toma…(le da los libros a la chica)…ten más cuidado para la próxima ok?

-Light Hair:Gracias…amm…

-Reddish:Reddish!

-Light Hair:Gracias, eres un encanto, dime tienes novia Reddish?

-Reddish:Eh? Pues no, no tengo novia en estos momentos por qué lo preguntas amm...

-Light Hair:Light Hair! Un placer!

La chica alza su mano hacía el peli oscuro con la ilusión de que éste la saludara como un caballero con un beso en la mano y todo, pero en lugar de eso sólo recibe un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, sin duda este chico no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres

-Reddish:Un placer Light Hair!

-Light Hair:Desearía agradecerte por la ayuda Reddish, puedo invitarte a comer, o a tomar algo…

-Reddish:No hace falta, en serio, además llego tarde a casa, si me disculpas debo irme, nos vemos Light!

Reddish se va del lugar dejando sola a Light Hair, la cual queda sorprendida, ningún chico la había rechazado tan rápido, sobre todo con la vestimenta que traía, la cual era algo reveladora por la parte de la mini falda y el escote, al parecer el chico no le llamo la atención en lo absoluto pues si hubiera sido así ya estaría a sus pies, al parecer debía idear otra estrategia

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Reddish:Light Hair cierto?

-Light Hair:Si, veo que ya me recuerdas, quería pedirte un favor, si no es molestia para ti…

Al terminar la frase la peli roja dirige una mirada algo mala a la peli fuego sin que Reddish lo note, por su parte Sunset estaba ardiendo en llamas nuevamente, y no estaba segura si podría mantener la calma en esta situación

-Reddish:Claro, ¿qué favor?

Ligh Hair se pone al lado de Reddish y con sus dos manos lo toma del brazo izquierdo y lo jala un poco

-Light Hair:Quisiera decírtelo en privado, dónde no hayan "malas" compañías

-Sunset Shimmer:Grrr!...

Sunset ya no estaba dispuesta a no hacer nada, ahora si estaba molesta

-Reddish:Bueno….no lo sé…

-Light Hair:Ven…

La peli roja se dispone a llevarse a Reddish del brazo, sin embargo Sunset dispuesta a no dejar que Light le arruinara esto, así que toma a Reddish del brazo derecho con sus 2 manos tal y como lo hacía su anti-amiga

-Sunset Shimmer:Un momento! No puedes venir y llevártelo así como así!

La voz de Sunset parecía a la de su antigua yo, de verdad estaba molesta, pero no hoy! No dejaría que Light se interpusiera en su camino!

A cada dialogo ambas chicas jalaban del brazo al peli oscuro, el cual se mantenía callado pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportar la discusión

-Light Hair:Y qué?! Tú no eres su dueña!

-Sunset Shimmer:Y quién dice que quiere estar contigo?!

-Light Hair:Obvio! Porque soy más bonita, más sexy, y no soy un demonio lava cerebros!

-Sunset Shimmer:Oh! Te mostraré el demonio que llevo si te sigues metiendo en lo que te no te importa! Eres una….eres una!...

-Reddish:YA BASTA!

-Light Hair y Sunset Shimmer:Eh?

El peli oscuro se zafa de ambas chicas y dice con un toque de molestia….

-Reddish:No entiendo la discusión entre ambas! Pero tampoco me interesa! Light Hair! Cualquier cosa que quieras pedirme estoy seguro que me la puedes pedir aquí!

-Light Hair:(Sonríe) Bueno, ya que insistes, no me importaría que Sunset Shimmer también lo escuchara…

La peli roja mira de mala gana a la peli fuego de ojos esmeralda

Sunset Shimmer sabía que Light Hair le pediría a Reddish que sea su novio, lo que preocupaba mucho a la peli fuego de que el peli oscuro aceptara la propuesta

-Light Hair:Te concedo el honor y el privilegio de que seas mi novio

-Reddish:…..

-(Sunset Shimmer):...Reddish….

Light esperaba con una sonrisa la respuesta, ya que sabía que él aceptaría pues ella era mucho mejor que la zorra de Sunset Shimmer

Sin embargo, Reddish camina por delante de la peli roja con rumbo a la salida quedando ambos espalda con espalda, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, el peli oscuro con una voz seria contesta…

-Reddish:….No estoy interesado….

-Light Hair:Bien, ahora que somos novios podemos…..espera! ¿Qué dijiste?...

-Sunset Shimmer:…

-Reddish:….Como lo oyes…lo siento, pero no me interesa!...Vámonos Sunset

Sin decir nada más Sunset y Reddish se van del pasillo cruzando la puerta principal de la escuela dejando a la peli roja sola y confundida, nunca un chico la había rechazado, pero esto no se iba a quedar así!

-(Light Hair):Ya verá esa Sunset Zorra! Nadie me dice que no a mí!

Ya afuera del establecimiento, mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban pasando la estatua Wondercolt, Sunset se detiene en seco frente a la estatua y se atreve a preguntarle a Reddish quién había estado callado los últimos segundos….

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye…¿por qué no aceptaste la propuesta de Light?...digo….ella es muy linda…

Reddish también se detiene en seco a un metro y medio de la peli fuego para después decir sin mirar hacia atrás…

-Reddish:…

RECUERDO

-Sunset Shimmer:Descubrí…que los recuerdos malos desaparecen con el tiempo, sólo necesitas amigos que te hagan olvidar esos malos recuerdos y te brinden su apoyo, así sin darme cuenta….esos recuerdos desaparecieron, pero….creo que en parte también lo que hice fue dejar que no me afectarán…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Reddish sabía que por ahora esos estaban suprimidos, pero decidió no arriesgarse y cumplir la promesa que se hizo aquel día…

RECUERDO

-Reddish:Juro….que nunca jamás volveré a enamorarme….(se duerme)

Reddish aprendió una lección ese día….ninguna chica es confiable, esta fue una promesa que el peli oscuro se hizo a sí mismo de no volverse a enamorar para no repetir este dolor que lo carcomía

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Decidió ponerse erguido y cumplir esa promesa, al menos por ahora, nada de romance por un buen tiempo, y Reddish sabía muy bien que cuando se proponía algo podía lograrlo, fue por esta razón de rechazó automáticamente la propuesta de la peli roja

El peli oscuro decidió decir seriamente la pura verdad sin más ni menos, así que este se da la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Sunset y decirle…

-Reddish:….No me interesa conseguir novia por ahora, además….(sonríe) esa chica está como medido loca jaja!

La última frase la dijo el peli oscuro poniendo una sonrisa y su dedo índice haciendo círculos al derecho de su cabeza señalando lo que dijo último sobre la locura de la chica, esto le hizo algo de gracia a Sunset Shimmer quién empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-Sunset Shimmer:Jajajaja! Es cierto, Light Hair puede ser algo exagerada algunas veces

-Reddish:…¿Es tu amiga?...

De un momento a otro la sonrisa de la peli fuego desaparece y esta sólo se limita a contestar….

-Sunset Shimmer:Más o menos, sólo nos hablamos de vez en cuando…

Pero la realidad era totalmente diferente, Sunset Shimmer y Light Hair eran totalmente lo opuesto a ser amigas, eran enemigas, pero la razón iba más allá de eso

RECUERDO

Hubo un tiempo en el que Light Hair no fue tan bonita y atractiva, era una nerd en toda la extensión de la palabra con anteojos y todo, su vida era aburrida y deprimida como la de Twilight antes, pero no fue hasta que llegó Sunset Shimmer

Era una mañana normal en Canterlot High, y Light Hair estaba recogiendo sus libros en su casillero, sin embargo, al recoger todos sus libros y caminar hacía la Biblioteca esta cae ya que los alumnos la empujaban entre el montón sin si quiera voltear a verla, era como si era invisible

La peli roja de ante ojos cae al suelo al igual que sus libros mientras los alumnos los pisoteaban como si no hubiera nada

-Light Hair:N-No!

Luego de que cesara la gran turbia de alumnos y el pasillo se encontrara desierto, Light Hair estaba llorando tirada en pleno pasillo, era como si ella no existiera, como si no fuera nadie

Fue en ese momento que esta escucha unos pasos acercándose hacía ella, al levantar la mirada pudo ver a…

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Estás bien?

Era Sunset Shimmer, la nueva estudiante, la chica de anteojos se limpia las lágrimas y dice…

-Light Hair:S-Si, estoy bien

-Sunset Shimmer:Déjame que te ayude…

La peli fuego ayuda a Light Hair a recoger sus libros mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa

Desde ese día, Sunset Shimmer y Light Hair se hicieron amigas, ambas fueron la primera amiga de la otra, Light Hair le ensañaba cosas a Sunset Shimmer sobre el mundo humano, y Sunset Shimmer le enseñaba a Light Hair a verse más linda por lo que le aconsejó quitarse las gafas, soltarse el cabello y ponerse algo que se vea menos nerd, así ambas se ayudaban una a la otra

Poco tiempo después, Sunset Shimmer se hizo novia de Flash Sentry, por lo que mientras Flash hacía popular a Sunset, a su vez Sunset también hacía popular a Light Hair

Pero con el tiempo, Sunset empezó a mostrar otro lado de sí misma, un lado que poco a poco fue brotando, su maldad, por lo que esa maldad con el tiempo también se le pegó a Light Hair

Ambas, a pesar de ser temidas por casi toda la escuela seguían siendo amigas, eran como el dúo que atemorizaba el lugar con su llegada, por lo que la peli roja era vista como la compañera de la cruel y despiadada Sunset Shimmer

Pero lo que Light Hair no sabía…era que estaba siendo utilizada…

Luego de una amistad que duró aproximadamente cerca de un año, Sunset Shimmer ya había aprendido todo acerca de ese mundo, su historia, sus tradiciones, sus habitantes y como podía usarlos para apoderarse de Equestria, e incluso gracias a ella pudo ser princesa del Baile de Otoño, todo fue gracias a la nerd con baja autoestima que la había ayudado a apoderarse de esa escuela y gracias a eso Sunset Shimmer podía poner en marcha su plan por lo que Light Hair ya no tenía ninguna utilidad para ella

Un día en la puerta de la Cafetería, Sunset Shimmer y Light Hair estaban como de costumbre listas para causarle temor a los estudiantes y que supieran quienes mandaban

Pero a pesar de que toda la escuela les temía, también todos sabían que Sunset y Light fueron amigas desde la llegada de la peli fuego, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye, tú sabes que somos amigas desde hace tiempo verdad?

-Light Hair:Claro que sí! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sunset Shimmer:Bueno, gracias a que fuiste tan buena amiga todo este tiempo quería darte un regalo, ah! Pero debes cerrar los ojos

La peli roja le hace caso a su amiga y cierra los ojos con emoción pensando en el regalo de su amiga, ya había pasado un año desde que se conocieron

-Sunset Shimmer:Espera un momento

Sunset mira hacia atrás dónde estaban 2 chicos escondidos detrás de una pared, Snips y Snails, serían el "remplazo" de Light Hair, Sunset levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa mala como si estuviera dando una señal

-Light Hair:¿Qué es el regalo? ¿Me gustará?

Finalmente, al estar todo preparado la peli fuego contesta con una voz fría y cruel…

-Sunset Shimmer:Lo dudo mucho

De un momento a otro, Light siente que es empujada bruscamente lo que provoca que esta caiga al suelo cruzando el marco de la puerta de la Cafetería

Al caer al suelo, de lo alto cae una ola de líquido, el cual venía de una gran cubeta que se encontraba arriba del marco de la puerta y que al parecer era manejada por una cuerda que Snips y Snails soltaron

-Light Hair:AAHHH!

La peli roja es bañada completamente por el líquido, pero no era un líquido normal, este era medio amarillo y olía raro, sin mencionar que era pegajoso, y tenía un olor como a pescado podrido, y no era para menos pues eso era de lo que se trataba, Light Hair estaba empapada de aceite de pescado podrido

Sunset Shimmer se limita a soltar una carcajada de burla mientras su ex amiga lloraba humillada frente a toda la escuela, y se notaba por las risas de todos los presentes

-Sunset Shimmer:Jajajaja!

-Light Hair:(Llorando) Po-Por qué?...se supone que somos amigas…

-Sunset Shimmer:Ohhh! ¿Herí tus sentimientos? jajaja!...Pero que tonta eres! Como pudo siquiera cruzar por tu cabeza que una chica tan genial y linda como yo sería amiga de una nerd patética cómo tú?! Sólo fuiste usada!

Sunset Shimmer se agacha un poco para estar algo más cerca de lo que para ella fue una "herramienta" una herramienta que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo como la chatarra que era

-Light Hair:(Llorando) Pe-Pero…todo lo que pasamos juntas…todo lo que hicimos…no significó nada para ti?...¿me estuviste usando desde que nos conocimos?

-Sunset Shimmer:Vaya, hasta que por fin entiendes algo, no fuiste más que una herramienta!….Y ahora ya no tienes ninguna utilidad para mí, siento no poder ayudarte pero Ahhg! (se tapa la nariz) Apestas! Tal vez deberías ir a ducharte y quitarte ese olor a pescado! Porque eso es lo que eres para mí ahora….sólo un pescado podrido!

-Light Hair:Tsk!

Light Hair sólo se va corriendo del lugar derramando lágrimas, pero no sin antes resbalarse un par de veces por lo resbaloso que era ese aceite, mientras todos en la escuela se reían de ella

Sunset Shimmer había arruinado su vida, por esa razón, desde ese día Light prometió que tarde o temprano se vengaría de ella

Cuando Sunset se convirtió en un demonio e hipnotizó a toda la escuela incluyéndola a ella, y fue humillada delante de todos por la Princesa Twilight, para ella fue un alivio porque esperaba que esa humillación se mantuviera a flote, pero no contó con que Sunset Shimmer "cambiaría" y toda la escuela la perdonaría, por esto, la peli roja siempre iba por ahí recordando a todos el pasado de la peli fuego, esto al principio sólo le dificultó las cosas a Sunset, pero con lo sucedido en la Batalla de las Bandas todos la perdonaron e ignoraron su pasado

A pesar de que la peli fuego se disculpó varias veces con Light, esta no aceptaba disculpas, mientras más feliz era Sunset más infeliz era ella, no descansaría hasta arruinarle la vida tal y como ella arruinó la suya, así que Sunset Shimmer decidió rendirse e ignorar a la peli roja a pesar de que a veces le hacía la vida imposible

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Es por eso que Light estaba tan enfocada en Reddish, no le atraía en lo más mínimo el peli oscuro más allá del físico, su único objetivo era arruinar la felicidad de Sunset, pero no! No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo! Podía soportar que ella le recordara a todos su pasado, que la insultara, que la empujara e incluso que la humillara, pero esto….esto ya cruzaba todo límite, Sunset Shimmer no permitiría esto, lucharía por lo que deseaba, que era el amor de Reddish y no descansaría hasta lograrlo!

Pero volviendo en sí, una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Reddish y saca a la peli fuego de sus pensamientos…

-Reddish:El punto es…

-Sunset Shimmer:Eh?

-Reddish:(Sonríe) ¿Para qué una novia si tengo amigas como ustedes?

Modificando la frase y haciendo énfasis en "ustedes" por un verbo singular, Sunset lo que oyó para ella misma fue "¿para qué una novia si tengo una amiga como tú?" haciendo que esta se ruborizara un poco y desvíe la mirada hacia otro lado

En ese instante, al terminar la frase, el peli oscuro revisa su reloj, eran las 3:15 Pm, y le prometió a su madre llegar temprano hoy

-Reddish:Debo irme! Nos vemos después Sunset!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Eh?…oh, si! Adiós…

Reddish se va del lugar dejando sola a Sunset y a la estatua Wondercolt, la peli fuego al quedarse sola sólo dirige su mirada a la estatua de caballo

-(Sunset Shimmer):Reddish…

EN CASA DE SUNSET

Luego de varios minutos de caminata Sunset Shimmer llega a su apartamento, deja su mochila en el sofá para después darle de comer a su mascota e ir a su cama a descansar un poco, al estar ya recostada en su cama la peli fuego empezó a pensar para sí misma…

-(Sunset Shimmer):Que bueno que Reddish no aceptó, eso significa que aún tengo una oportunidad pero…

RECUERDO

-AppleJack:Parece que a alguien le gusta el chico nuevo

-Sunset Shimmer:Qué? cla-claro que no! quien dice que me gusta Reddish?

-Rarity:Te gusta! Se te ve en la mirada!

-Rainbow Dash:Jaja! Estás más roja que un tomate

-Pinkie Pie:Deberías invitarlo a salir!

-Sunset Shimmer:No digas locuras! apenas lo conozco!

-Pinkie Pie:Pero podrías conocerlo

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Esa frase aun retumbaba en la mente de Sunset, porque a pesar de que ya eran amigos desde hace varias semanas, la peli fuego sentía que aún no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero otra parte de ella le decía que ya lo conocía más que suficiente, pero no sabía por que

Esto de verdad era un rollo, los chicos eran complicados, no sabía ya que hacer, si seguir conociéndolo o saltar al siguiente paso que era…decirle lo que sentía…con tan sólo pensarlo Sunset hunde su cara en su almohada, ya no sabía ni que debía hacer, si esto seguía así se volvería loca

Reddish había sido muy claro, él decía que no le interesaba conseguir novia por ahora, y aunque no sabía a qué se debía ella tenía que respetar esa decisión…pero aunque dijera eso…no podía simplemente dejar de intentarlo, y más con Light Hair en el juego

Con tan sólo pensar en Reddish la peli fuego nuevamente se ruboriza y acto seguido se cubre con las mantas de su cama, como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de calor en específico, para luego decir en voz alta…

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Por qué me pasa esto? estoy actuando como una potrilla!...[Todo es culpa de él! Él y su estúpida sonrisa tierna! Pero que estoy pensando?!]

Sunset no sabía porque estaba actuando como una potrilla, se supone que ella era Sunset Shimmer, la gran amiga confiada y emocionada por ir en busca de nuevas aventuras mágicas, no una chica patética que anda pensando en un chico que ni si quiera puede invitarlo a salir, la peli fuego se sentía avergonzada de sí misma

Pero en aquel momento de pensamiento, un sonido despierta a la peli fuego trayéndola de nuevo al mundo real, al sacar su cabeza despeinada de entre medio de las frazadas y observar su teléfono celular vibrando en la mesa del escritorio, Sunset se levanta y revisa el motivo, era un mensaje, un mensaje de Rarity el cual decía…

 _"Hola nena, sé que todas estamos ocupadas con esto del Baile de Otoño y que mayormente te pedí a ti que me ayudarás con el diseño de la decoración, pero espero que no te hayas olvidado de la fiesta de este Sábado, ya sabes, Pinkie Pie la ha estado planeando por meses, fue un lindo gesto de su parte, espero que a pesar de tus "problemas amorosos" puedas ir"_

 _"Pues claro que iré, no me la perdería por nada, es tu cumpleaños después de todo!"_

 _"Qué bueno! Adagio y Aria dijeron que no podían ir porque Sonata se había enfermado, pero lo entiendo, y con lo "distraída" que has estado últimamente en estos momentos temí que no pudieras venir también, Pinkie debe estar repartiendo las invitaciones, te daré la tuya y las de las de más mañana a primera hora, oh! Y por cierto, no dudé en invitar a mi buen amigo Reddish, espero que no te importe"_

Al enterarse de que Reddish estaría ahí las mejillas de Sunset se enrojecen un poco, pero fingiendo desinterés en su mensaje de texto esta contesta…

 _"No sé de que me hablas, ¿por qué me debería importar todo lo que él haga?"_

 _"Claro, hazte la desinteresada, eres tan principiante en esto del amor querida, pero bueno, terminando el tema, espero que tanto tú y Reddish puedan ir, nos vemos mañana Julieta ;) "_

Al terminar la pequeña conversación, Sunset nuevamente se hunde en sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin esta dijo para sí misma…

-(Sunset Shimmer):Esto no puede seguir así…debo terminar esto, este Sábado será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rarity, ahí aclararé todos mis sentimientos y esto se habrá acabado

EN CASA DE REDDISH

Mientras tanto, en otra parte un peli oscuro llegaba a su hogar, abriendo la puerta de la casa este dice en voz alta…

-Reddish:MAMÁ, YA LLEGUÉ!

Al subir las escaleras y estar frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, en ese momento el peli oscuro de ojos azules oye algo extraño, como si alguien estuviera en su habitación, su madre no podía ser, estaba en la cocina, y su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo, ¿a caso sería un ladrón o algo por el estilo?

Reddish toma lentamente la perilla y con la misma velocidad abre poco a poco la puerta, al abrirla completamente de golpe el peli oscuro concluyó que sólo era su imaginación, ya que no había nadie, o eso pensaba…

-(Reddish):(Suspira) Fue sólo mi imaginación

-Pinkie Pie:HOLA!

Reddish pega un grito del espanto cayéndose al suelo

-Reddish:AHH! PINKIE!

-Pinkie Pie:Hola Reddish! Cuanto tiempo!

-Reddish:Pero si nos vimos esta mañana! (suspira)…como sea…(se levanta) ¿qué haces en mí habitación? ¡¿Quién te dejó entrar?!

-Pinkie Pie:Tu mamá!

-Reddish:MAMÁ! DEJASTE ENTRAR A PINKIE PIE A MI HABITACIÓN?!

Desde la cocina la madre de Reddish contesta en voz alta…

-Margaret:SE VEÍA BUENA CHICA MI CIELO

-Pinkie Pie:GRACIAS POR LAS GALLETAS SEÑORA! Oh! Y por cierto…

Pinkie saca una revista, parecía un comic

-Pinkie Pie:Tu colección de comics es muy buena, peeeero te faltan las primeras ediciones de Batman y Superman

-Reddish:Dame eso! (se la quita) Y no pude encontrarlas ok?! No es algo que se pueda encontrar fácilmente!

-Pinkie Pie:Además, también encontré estás revistas debajo de tu cama (se las muestra) son algo extrañas, estas chicas ni si quiera están…

Reddish interrumpe bruscamente a Pinkie Pie y le quita las revistas algo sonrojado y con una cara de nerviosidad

-Reddish:Ya! (se las quita) Es por eso que no me gusta que entren a mi habitación! (_)

Acto seguido Reddish se adentra a su habitación y empuja a Pinkie hasta que esta sale de aquel cuarto, luego de aproximadamente un minuto de que todo estuviera calmado Reddish finalmente con una combinación de sonrojo y una cara de molestia pregunta…

-Reddish:Bien, dime, ¿a qué se debe tu extraña e incómoda visita a mi habitación?

-Pinkie Pie:Oh! Casi se me olvidaba, vine a darte esto…

La peli rosa mete la mano en su esponjoso cabello y de ella saca un sobre, sobre el cual Reddish toma y lo lee

-Reddish:"¿Estás invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rarity este Sábado a las 9:00 Am?"

-Pinkie Pie:Si! será divertido! Oh! Y por cierto, ella no quería una de esas fiestas con globos y serpentinas, quería una de esas aburridas fiestas de discotecas que vienen con una de esas bolas brillantes, ponche y una pista de baile al estilo de los ochenta, pero bueno, es su cumpleaños

-Reddish:Y dime, así es como invitas a las personas a las fiestas?! Entrando a sus habitaciones sin permiso?!

-Pinkie Pie:Bueno, algunas veces, ahora si me disculpas, debo colarme en el camión del cartero para darle su invitación a Flash!

Acto seguido la peli rosa salta por la ventana y se esconde en un arbusto para caminar con este como si fuera un camuflaje y decir en voz alta

-Pinkie Pie:NOS VEMOS! (se va)

-(Reddish):Aun no me acostumbro a la rareza de Pinkie Pie

Luego de aquella retirada tan extraña, Reddish se recuesta en su cama mirando la invitación pensando en que sería divertido, hace tiempo que no iba a una buena fiesta, y el recuerdo de Starlight no lo detendría de hacerlo

-(Reddish):Así que este Sábado es el cumpleaños de Rarity eh? suena interesante

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Cap 7:La Decisión de Flash

**Capítulo 7:La Decisión De Flash**

* * *

SÁBADO, HACE UNAS SEMANAS ATRÁS…

CASA DE TWILIGHT (8:15 Am)

Los rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas y el sonido de una campana estremecía toda la habitación, pero aunque ese molesto sonido retumbaba a todo dar, la chica peli violeta no se levantaba, tanto así que Spike tuvo que encimarse y saltar encima de ella para que se levantara

-Perro Spike:Twilight! Ya despierta! Llegarás tarde! TWILIGHT!

Como si se tratara de un zombi poco a poco Twilight despegaba su cabeza de la almohada y abría los ojos, sus ojeras y su cansancio eran notorios al igual que su melena despeinada, acto posterior la peli violeta busca el despertador con su mano y apaga el molesto ruido

Pero a pesar de que eran las 8 de la mañana, Twilight se veía muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormido bien, esto se notaba gracias a su apariencia decaída

Al despegar su cabeza de la almohada, esta se pudo ver algo empapada, como si la peli violeta hubiera estado llorando casi toda la noche, pero dejando de lado eso, Twilight normalmente se levantaba con muchos ánimos y energías, pero esta era la tercera vez que su despertador sonaba, tanto que Spike tuvo que despertarla saltando encima de ella y con un par de lamidas en la cara

Al ponerse sus gafas y abrir completamente los ojos Spike exclama….

-Perro Spike:Ya no hay tiempo! Llegarás tarde a trabajar!

Al escuchar eso y mirar la hora la peli violeta se alarma y como de vida o muerte se tratase se arregla rápidamente para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo

No era normal de Twilight ser tan desorganizada, ni tampoco levantarse una hora tarde, y esto claro no pasó desapercibido por Spike que a veces era como la mano derecha de la peli violeta

CENTRO COMERCIAL (12:00 Pm)

Dando un largo bostezo, la peli violeta (la cual vestía su uniforme de trabajo de la tienda de electrodomésticos) dirigía su mirada a la entrada de aquel restaurante de Sushi esperando a su amiga

Pero en el transcurso de la pequeña espera, Twilight pensaba en la pequeña regañada que le dio su jefe por llegar 50 minutos tarde, era la primera vez que pasaba eso, pero le prometió a su jefe que no volvería a ocurrir

La chica de anteojos se sentía impotente, apenas había dormido 3 horas, tenía unas ojeras que a leguas se notaban y que esperaba que con un café y una buena comida le subiría un poco las energías, pero más que nada la peli violeta a pesar de lo inteligente que era se sentía tonta y patética, lo había hecho otra vez, había recordado cuando hablaba con Timber por las noches a través de divertidos y graciosos emoticones

"¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Tan patética soy?" pensaba Twilight para sí misma, en serio ya había pasado casi un mes desde la ruptura con Timber y aun no lo superaba

Ella recordaba esos momentos románticos en el Campamento Everfree, con luciérnagas, luces y todo, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, momentos que pensó que durarían para siempre, y justo por eso es que se sentía tan tonta, una relación no sólo se basaba en bromas y momentos cursis y mágicos creyendo que todo sería de color rosa para siempre, también se basaba en la comunicación, la confianza y la comprensión

Con Timber todo era diversión y color de rosa, sentía que sólo estaba ella y él en el mundo, pero nunca hablaron en forma directa de como se sentían, ni de sus planes para el futuro, ni de su pasado, aunque esto último era algo que Twilight prefería no tocar, en su relación nunca tuvieron una conversación 100% seria, tal vez fue por eso que el peli verde la había engañado en primer lugar, sentía como si Timber se hubiera aburrido de ella, como si hubiera sido solo una más del montón

Pero los pensamientos de la peli violeta fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le toca el hombro, al levantar su mirada Twilight pudo ver a la peli fuego de ojos esmeralda, la cual estaba con el cabello amarrado de una forma graciosa y también contaba con su uniforme de trabajo

-Sunset Shimmer:Lamento la tardanza, ¿vamos?

-Twilight:S-Si! Vamos!

Ambas van al patio de comidas, era su hora de descanso así que podían hablar sin rodeos

Cuando ambas estuvieron en la mesa con sus respectivos bocadillos Sunset empezó la charla, ya que veía a su amiga un tanto apagada

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye…¿te encuentras bien?...

-Twiligh:Eh? Oh! Si…no dormí bien, eso es todo…

Sunset Shimmer fulmina a su amiga con una mirada de que dijera la verdad, pues sabía que no era sólo eso

Pero yéndose directamente a otro tema, la peli violeta decide aclarar una duda un tanto impactante

-Twilight:….Sunset….a ti…¿te gusta Reddish?...

De un momento a otro la peli fuego se sonroja, haciendo que Twilight soltara una pequeña risa, Sunset no era de aquellas personas que se ponían nerviosas y se sonrojaban así como así, pero cuando se trataba del peli oscuro era simplemente inevitable

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonrojada) ¿A-A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Twilight:….No puedes esconderlo, si sigues sonrojándote así al final toda la escuela se enterará de tu obsesisión por Reddish

-Sunset Shimmer:No es una obsesión!

-Twilight:Sólo contéstame algo….¿Por qué?...¿Qué le ves de interesante?...no digo que sea mal chico pero….no le encuentro el sentido….sólo es un chico…[al final, todos los chicos son unos idiotas]

El ambiente era serio y frio, así que Sunset decidió escoger bien sus palabras y responder con la más sincera verdad…

-Sunset Shimmer:Para serte sincera….no lo sé…

-Twilight:Eh?

¿A caso hablaba en serio? No podía hablar en serio, ¿enamorarse así sin ningún motivo aparente? ¿de un chico que apenas acababa de conocer? Y venía de la misma chica que hace un par de semanas le dijo que no existía el amor, tampoco es que Reddish fuera el más guapo de los guapos pero su actitud alegre y su sonrisa fueron suficiente para enamorar a la peli fuego, quien siempre fue una chica desinteresada por el amor

-Twilight:Por qué?! Enamorarte así como así de un chico que ni conoces?!

-Sunset Shimmer:Tú te enamoraste de Timber a primera vista

-Twilight:Eso fue diferente!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Por qué debería ser diferente?

-Twilight:Pues porque….porque!...ammm….

La peli violeta se quedó sin argumentos, era cierto, Twilight se había enamorado de Timber incluso más rápido de lo que ella se enamoró de Reddish

-Sunset Shimmer:...No digo que fue amor a primera vista pero….no sé como explicarlo, esto…..cuando estoy con Reddish….siento como si estuviera en una aventura, pero en vez de combatir criaturas mágicas de otro mundo combato mis propias emociones, es más o menos así

De un momento a otro Twilight se molesta y golpea fuertemente la mesa con sus 2 manos y exaltada dice…

-Twilight:(Molesta) Si! Claro! Así comienza todo! Con amor, risas y emociones nuevas que despiertan! Pero al final! Esas emociones resultan ser sólo una ilusión! Una farsa! Y el chico que amas termina engañándote con una chica mil veces mejor que tú! Y terminas deprimida Y PENSANDO EN QUE LA VIDA SÓLO ES UNA FARSA!

Sunset se queda sorprendida con tal exaltación abriendo sus ojos como platos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que había traído varias miradas no deseadas, la peli violeta se tapa la boca con las dos manos y se sienta nuevamente en su silla

-Twilight:(Triste)…..Lo siento….no quería gritarte….

-Sunset Shimmer:Está bien….necesitaba oírlo de todos modos…

-Twilight:(Se tapa la cara con ambas manos) Sé que prometí que lo olvidaría….pero no puedo!

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, lo sé, y te entiendo completamente, ahora que he sentido el amor yo misma, no quiero ni pensar en lo que debes estar pasando, pero ya ha pasado un mes, debes superarlo Twilight….

-Twilight:Lo sé, y lo intento, pero no dejo de recordar todos esos momentos y cuando lo ví con esa chica….me sentí….me sentí como la chica más tonta del mundo, ahora pasó cada noche pensando en eso

La peli fuego era muy consciente de que a Twilight le gustaba Reddish, y estaba dispuesta a dejar que este y Twilight sean novios con tal de que Twilight fuera feliz

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rarity es en una semana, y aprovechando de que Reddish va a estar ahí, porque no lo invitas a bailar, es algo despistado pero creo que sabrá como bailar jaja!

-Twilight:Pero…Sunset…tú….yo no!...

-Sunset Shimmer:No quiero excusas! (pone cara pícara) ¿Qué dices? Serás la presa o la cazadora

-Twilight:Jm…jajajaja!

-Sunset Shimmer:Esa es la actitud! Ahora comamos antes de que se nos pase la hora y tenga que estar apestando a Sushi de nuevo

-Twilight:Jaja! Si!

Si para olvidar a Timber Twilight tenía que iniciar una nueva relación con Reddish pues así sería, Sunset se aseguraría de eso

Pero lo que la peli fuego no sabía es que estaba poniendo la felicidad de su amiga antes que la suya, esto no sería fácil para ella, pero si Twilight era feliz ella también lo sería

Twilight también era consciente de esto, y debido a la insistencia de su amiga terminó aceptando, debía admitirlo, si le gustaba el peli oscuro, pero su gusto no llegaba ni a los tobillos de lo que Sunset sentía por el chico, así que decidió mantenerse en silencio por ahora y fingir una sonrisa alegre

Luego de terminar sus almuerzos, y de que el ambiente estuviera más calmado, ambas chicas se dirigían a sus respectivos locales, pero desafortunadamente ambas se irían a casa a horas distintas, ya que Twilight salía del trabajo a las 1:00 Pm y Sunset a las 2:30

-Sunset Shimmer:Lamento no poder salir antes, pero descuida, podemos salir con las chicas después del trabajo

-Twilight:No te angusties, ya tenía planes para hoy de todos modos, le prometí a Flash ayudarle con su proyecto de Química

Al escuchar eso la peli fuego quedó sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo Twilight y Flash hacían tarea juntos? ¿y desde cuando eran tan amigos? bueno aunque a decir verdad, ella estuvo muy ocupada yendo tras de Reddish que se olvidó de la existencia del peli azul

Pero al oír esto también despierta en Sunset una ilusión, puede que no tenga que sacrificar a Reddish al fin y al cabo

-Sunset Shimmer:No sabía que tú y Flash se llevaran tan bien

-Twilight:Je, bueno, si no estuvieras tan "ocupada" yendo tras de Reddish lo notarías

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sarcástica) Jaja! Muy graciosa!

A pesar de que en el pasado ambos estuvieron en un campo de silencio absoluto dónde les resultaba incomodo hablarse entre sí, gracias a Pinkie Pie esa ley del hielo se rompió, y aunque ambos rozaban la barrera entre amigos y conocidos con el tiempo estos se hicieron amigos, se veían en el club de Química, hablaban sobre los proyectos, y Twilight en ocasiones le daba consejos los cuales al parecer el peli azul captaba muy bien, pero últimamente ambos pasaron de ser sólo amigos ocasionales a ser los mejores amigos, ella no sabía el porqué, pero cuando estaba con Flash le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, incluso de Timber, aunque fuera por un rato

-Sunset Shimmer:Y dime, ¿qué piensas de él?

-Twilight:¿De Flash? Pues es un buen amigo, sabe escuchar y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme, aunque es algo torpe algunas veces jeje!

-Sunset Shimmer:No, a lo que me refería es…que…¿qué piensas de él como si fueran….algo más que amigos?...

-Twilight:¿A que va esto?

-Sunset Shimmer:Nada, es sólo que….no has pensado en que…tal vez, exista una pequeña posibilidad de que él sea tu, ya sabes….que fueran pareja….

Al pensar en eso Twilight sólo veía la palabra "amigo" en Flash, no pensaba nada más de él, para ella sólo era un buen amigo

-Twilight:Es lindo pero…sólo lo veo como un amigo…..además…

En ese momento una pequeña desilusión viene a la peli violeta, esta sólo se recoge un mechón de su cabello para ponerlo detrás de su oreja y continuar con el dialogo

-Twilight…..Además….como tú lo dijiste hace tiempo….él ama a la Princesa Twilight….si en el pasado le gusté fue sólo porque me parezco a ella….

Al escuchar eso muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Sunset, ahora todo tenía sentido!

Ese día en el campamento….

RECUERDO

Sunset aun lo recordaba, aquel día en que ambas estaban admirando el campamento, cuando de pronto un chico peli azul se acerca a su amiga para amablemente darle su mochila

La peli violeta de anteojos lo primero que vio fue a un chico que tuvo la amabilidad de traer su mochila de aquel montón que había entre equipajes

-Flash:Aquí tienes Twilight

-Twilight:Gracias, eres…¿Flash cierto?

-Flash:(Nervioso) Sip, soy yo, y tú eres tú, y no nos conocemos muy bien…

Twilight notaba a leguas que el peli azul se encontraba nervioso, pero no entendía el porqué, pero al procesarlo un sólo segundo y pensarlo la peli violeta también comienza a ponerse un tanto nerviosa (aunque no tanto como el peli azul claro estaba)

-Twilight:Claro, supongo que te veré por aquí

Al ver que su amiga estaba algo confundida, Sunset Shimmer decidió contarle la pura verdad sin rodeos y sin pensar en las consecuencias futuras

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Recuerdas que hay una chica idéntica a ti, pero viene de otra dimensión y es una princesa pony?

-Twilight:¿Ajá?

-Sunset Shimmer:Flash sentía…algo por ella

-Twilight:Ah….

En ese mismo instante una pequeña desilusión interna embarga a Twilight, por un instante, por un sólo pequeño instante creyó haberle gustado a aquel chico de cabello azul, pero la peli fuego le hizo entender que no era ella quién le gustaba, sino la Princesa Twilight, y sólo con eso bastó para no hablarle a Flash porque sería una situación muy incomoda

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ahora todo estaba más claro, fue por eso que hasta hace un par de meses Twilight nunca le había hablado a Flash, porque se sintió incomoda y desilusionada, por pensar que sólo por el simple hecho de parecerse a la Princesa Twilight el chico estaba enamorado de ella, y no por ser realmente quién es, es por eso que Twilight fue tan lejana con Flash, fue por eso que una relación amorosa entre ellos nunca existió, y es por eso que ahora Twilight estaba así como estaba, porque le hizo entender a su amiga que ella nunca le gustó a Flash, sino la Princesa Twilight

-(Sunset Shimmer):Todo es mi culpa….

Si en ese entonces Sunset hubiera elegido mejor sus palabras, tal vez Twilight nunca se hubiera fijado en Timber, quién sí la quiso por quién era y no por parecerse a una Princesa, pero ya vio como resultó eso

Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho "le gustas" o "él siente algo por ti" tal vez Twilight no estaría así y tampoco ella estuviera en esta situación, ella misma le hizo pensar a la peli violeta "él está enamorado de la otra Twilight, no de mí" y ahora veía las consecuencias

Pero Sunset Shimmer sabía que a estas alturas Flash ya debería saber que ella no era la Princesa Twilight de la que se enamoró, y aunque fueran parecidas sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, tal vez aclararía todo esto en otro momento

Pero ya era muy tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, pero tal vez podría arreglarlo y Twilight al final podría ser feliz empezando de nuevo, y ella también podría ser feliz sin tener que sacrificar a su futura pareja

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye…nunca te lo dije antes, pero…le gustas a Flash

-Twilight:¿Qué? eso es ridículo! Eso fue el pasado!…Además, aunque fuera cierto, es sólo por que me parezco a la Princesa Twilight….

Tal vez Twilight tenía razón, tal vez eso sea cierto, ¿pero que tal si no? últimamente Flash había cambiado su look y su apariencia, y consigo estaba más seguro de sí mismo, pero a pesar de eso aun se seguía poniendo un tanto nervioso ante Twilight, por lo que quizás le guste la Twilight del mundo humano y haya olvidado a la Princesa Pony

Sunset mueve su cabeza de un lado para otro con una pequeña sonrisa en señal de negación

-Sunset Shimmer:No…no es por meterme pero…se ve que tú le gustas, y no porque te pareces a la Princesa Twilight , sino porque le gustas tal y como eres

La peli violeta se ruboriza un poco por tal comentario, pero un par de segundos después su seriedad vuelve y esta dice….

-Twilight:Aunque sea cierto….como dije antes, sólo lo veo como un amigo, nada más

Al llegar nuevamente al local de trabajo de la peli fuego, esta pone una pequeña sonrisa para decir con confianza….

-Sunset Shimmer:Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, los sentimientos de una chica cambian como las hojas de otoño (le guiña el ojo) nos vemos

-Twilight:Si…adiós….

La peli violeta queda algo triste en aquel gran pasillo del centro comercial, luego de una hora más de trabajo esta estaba lista para irse a su casa, pero no sin antes pasar por un batido en el puesto de AppleJack

-AppleJack:Hola Twilight! ¿Vas a llevar lo de siempre?

-Twilight:Si, por favor

-AppleJack:Sale en un segundo!

Mientras la rubia granjera se ocupaba de hacer el batido, Twilight da un gran bostezo producto de una noche de poco sueño y un día atareado de trabajo, y encima tenía que ayudarle a Flash a hacer ese proyecto y necesitaba anergias, y que mejor que un batido de AppleJack para eso

Sin embargo, en lo que la granjera preparaba el batido y Twilight daba ese gran bostezo, no muy lejos de ella a casi 2 metros estaban 2 chicas de su escuela tomando sus batidos, pero lo más peculiar era que estas se susurraban al oído entre si mientras miraban a Twilight, esto claro no pasó desapercibido ni por la peli violeta de anteojos ni por la granjera

Ambas alcanzaron a escuchar frases como "dicen que llora por él cada noche" o "yo escuché que terminaron hace ya un mes y aun no lo supera" esto claramente era sinónimo de chisme ya que toda la escuela supo de tal ruptura, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si las primeras semanas la tristeza de Twilight se notaba mucho más a tal grado que se dormía en clases y no era tan activa como antes, incluso llegaba a faltarse y sus calificaciones bajaron notablemente

Pero ahora la tristeza se había disminuido, pero no por eso no se notaba que aun estaba triste por el peli verde que conoció en el campamento, y fruto de esto nacieron los chismes por toda la escuela

Pero a pesar de los chismes y los rumores a Twilight le daba igual, Sunset le aconsejó que no se preocupase por eso pues desaparecería con el tiempo, y que además ya tenía suficientes problemas emocionales como para andar prestando atención a chismes sin sentido, así que sólo se hizo la que no escuchó nada

Pero por el contrario AppleJack sólo apretó levemente el vaso controlando su fuerza, sin embargo de igual forma el vaso se hizo añicos, la rubia no toleraba que hablaran mal de sus amigas, y aunque era verdad que no la estaban insultando ni nada por el estilo, aun así eso podría afectarle a su amiga Twilight

Pero a granjera decidió guardarse su enojo para ella misma y en lo que el batido estaba en la licuadora esta se acerca a Twilight y le pregunta

-AppleJack:Dime caramelo, ¿estás bien? ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Twilight sabía que no podía mentirle a AppleJack, ella sabía cuando le mentían o no, y eso que a parte no era muy buena disimulando su tristeza, así que a pesar de saber esto sólo pone una sonrisa falsa…

-Twilight:Eh? oh! Pues estuvo muy…peculiar….

-Applejack:Twilight!...

La granjera pone una cara de "dime la verdad" por lo cual la peli violeta se rindió ante la rubia

-Twilight:(Suspira) No he dormido casi nada, el trabajo ha sido duro y encima tengo que volver a casa y ayudarle a Flash con su proyecto de Química

-AppleJack:Y por qué no le cancelas? estoy segura que él entenderá

Eso sonaba buena idea, era muy fácil llamar a Flash y posponer aquel proyecto, y la peli violeta sabía muy bien que Flash comprendería, pero por alguna razón se negaba a hacerlo, quería ver a Flash hoy mismo y aclarar una duda

-Twilight:….No quiero ser descortés, no te preocupes, estoy bien

-AppleJack:Si tú lo dices

La peli violeta sólo deja el dinero en la mesa, se despide de AppleJack, toma su batido y se va a su hogar

CASA DE FLASH (1:00 Pm)

Eran las una de la tarde, y Flash estaba preparando su mochila ya que quedó de verse con Twilight a las 3:00 en su casa para hacer el proyecto, pero en ese momento este oye un sonido, se trataba de su celular, el cual estaba recalcado encima de su escritorio

Al ver de quién se trataba el peli azul contesta la llamada….

-Flash:¿Hola?

-Reddish:Hola Flash! Qué dices si vamos a jugar videojuegos?! O prefieres ver una película?!

El peli oscuro le puso varias opciones a Flash, pero por lo mucho que odiaba hacerlo Flash ya tenía planes para hoy y debía negarse

-Flash:Oh! Lo siento Reddish, creo que no podré hoy, debo hacer la tarea

De un momento a otro la voz de Reddish parecía algo molesta

-Reddish:Oh! Vamos! Quién hace tarea un Sábado?!

-Flash:Es que le prometí a Twilight que hoy haríamos la tarea

Reddish estaba algo molesto, últimamente Flash y Twilight se habían convertido en buenos amigos, tanto que Reddish se sentía apartado, con un toque de enojo el peli oscuro contesta…

-Reddish:….Bien!...(cuelga)….tsk!...

-Flash:Pero estoy seguro de que….¿hola?...(suspira)….

El peli azul sabía que Reddish no era propenso a enojarse por cualquier cosa, con sólo una disculpa en la escuela bastaría para que el peli oscuro lo perdonase, y aunque le dolió rechazar la invitación ya que su amigo sonaba algo decaído, estaba seguro de que él encontraría la forma de resolverlo, era Reddish después de todo

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, el peli azul sale de su casa con su mochila dirigiéndose a casa de Twilight ya que tardaría media hora en llegar caminando pero a la vez podía tomarse el tiempo de tranquilizarse y no ponerse nervioso ante la situación

En todo el camino Flash se puso a pensar en toda esta situación, sus pensamientos comenzaron desde la primera vez que vio a la Princesa Twilight y como se habían enamorado, pero eran de 2 mundos diferentes, y aunque al principio le costó asimilarlo con el tiempo lo aceptó

Después a su vez recordó cuando conoció a la Twilight del mundo humano, al principio creyó que se trataba de su Twilight, pero por lo visto no era ella, pero aunque fuera la Twilight que fuera, su belleza y el resplandor de sus ojos se mantenían intactos

Todo esto fue una etapa en dónde la tristeza se apoderó de Flash, la Princesa no volvería y aunque lo haga se volvería a ir, y la Twilight de anteojos apenas notaba su existencia y para remate ya tenía novio, pero no fue hasta que Sunset Shimmer le dijo…

RECUERDO

Flash veía como aquel chico de pelo verde le coqueteaba con tanta seguridad a Twilight, en cambio él no podía ni acercarse sin ponerse nervioso y hablar idioteces, por esta razón, aceptó que no debería estar celoso por una chica que nunca fue suya, pero aunque dijera eso aun así los celos eran celos

-Flash:…¿No debería estar tan celoso verdad? Después de todo ella no es mi Twilight

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, te entiendo, pero tu Twilight es una princesa en Equestria, odio abrirte los ojos, pero allá pasará la mayor parte del tiempo

-Flash:¿Estás diciendo que debería…olvidarme de ella?

-Sunset Shimmer:De echo si

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Por esa razón decidió olvidar tanto a Twilight Princesa como a la Twilight del mundo humano, pero no era tarea fácil, casi imposible si se lo preguntaban a él

Finalmente Flash recordó aquel día en la fuente del centro comercial, cuando estaba triste, triste por no poder olvidar a la Princesa Pony y extrañarla cada día, pero luego, una vez más apareció Sunset Shimmer y consigo sus amigas

Aquel día Flash aprendió que no hacía falta amor para vivir al máximo la vida, las amistades pueden sustituir al amor, y que uno nunca está sólo, puede que la Princesa nunca volvería y que la peli violeta nunca notara su existencia, pero tenía a Sunset y a sus amigos, y al día de hoy también tenía a Reddish

Ese día en la fuente, fue el día en que la tristeza de Flash disminuyó a casi nada, fue el día en que comprendió muchas cosas, y fue el día en que decidió cambiar el rumbo de su vida y finalmente olvidar a la pony, así que el peli azul se recortó el cabello, fue al Gym, y adquirió un nuevo look en referencia a que ya no era la misma persona de antes y de que por fin había olvidado e ignorado todo lo que alguna vez tuvo con la Princesa Twilight, un nuevo Flash había nacido

Aunque era cierto que el peli azul ya había olvidado a la Princesa Pony, por alguna razón se seguía poniendo nervioso delante de la peli violeta, lo que por un tiempo le hizo pensar que aun amaba a las Twilights, pero gracias a Reddish pudo entender que no era eso, si había olvidado a la Princesa Twilight pero aun le gustaba la Twilight humana y fue en ese punto que Flash se dio cuenta que ambas no eran la misma persona

Eran tan diferentes en apariencia como en su forma de ser, por lo que por fin Flash entendió que no podía conquistar a la humana como lo hizo con la Pony

La Twilight humana era preciosa, inteligente y no dudaba en presumir esa inteligencia, muy diferente a la pony

Al día de hoy a Flash no le importaba si Twilight estaba con él o no, lo único que le importaba ahora era que ella fuera feliz, tal vez no sea tan gracioso como Timber, pero era mejor escuchando

Al llegar a la casa de la peli violeta este toca el timbre y al pasar un par de segundos Flash oye una voz

-Perro Spike:Hey! Flash!

-Flash:Eh?

Al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver a un perro parlante, era Spike

-Flash:Hola Spike, ¿está Twilight?

-Perro Spike:See creo que bajará en un momento (se rasca) y dime, ella te invitó o algo?

-Flash:Bueno, quedamos en vernos hoy, dijo que me ayudaría con mi proyecto de Química

-Perro Spike:Oh, ya veo, pero si es así entonces por qué traes una flor?

El canino era muy observador, y era cierto, de camino ahí el peli azul compró una flor

-Flash:(Sonrojado) Oh, bueno, pensé que podría alegrarle el día a Twilight, ¿cómo está ella?

Spike se limita a contestar, no quería decirle al amigo de su dueña que ella estuvo triste toda la noche por su ex, así que el can sólo se limita a contestar….

-Perro Spike:Ha estado….cansada últimamente, ya sabes! Por esto del baile de otoño, no porque estuviera pensando en Timber toda la noche sin poder dormir ni nada por el estilo jejeje!

Spike empezó a reír con nerviosismo, pero Flash decidió ignorar totalmente eso para después meter la mano en su bolsillo y decir….

-Flash:No te preocupes, también traje algo para ti…

El peli azul saca un hueso envuelto en un moño rojo, en ese instante los instintos caninos de Spike se activan sacando la lengua y moviendo la cola para dar unos cuantos ladridos

-Perro Spike:¡Guau! ¡Guau!

Flash le arroja el hueso y este lo atrapa, y mientras este lo tenía en la boca le agradece

-Perro Spike:Gracias!

En ese mismo momento un sonido se escuchó adentro de la casa, un sonido de una caída acompañada de un "¡ay!" a los pocos segundos la peli violeta abre la puerta dejando ver su desarreglada melena y sus anteojos algo torcidos, sin mencionar las ojeras por lo cansada que estaba, más no se veía así

La peli violeta con una sonrisa nerviosa (sabiendo como estaba su apariencia en esos momentos) y poniendo sus anteojos en su lugar exclama….

-Twilight:Ho-Hola!

-Flash:Hola! Espero no molestar

-Twilight:No para nada! Es más! Estaba arreglando la mesa

Después de volver del trabajo la peli violeta apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodar todo, ni si quiera le dio tiempo de bañarse o peinarse si quiera

Si fuera Timber normalmente en esta situación haría un comentario como "Guau! Sabía que estabas ansiosa por verme, pero no que tanto" un comentario que haría avergonzarse más a la peli violeta, pero lo único que Flash le dice es "espero no molestar" obviamente se notaba el mal estado de la peli violeta y aquel comentario de "espero no molestar" era sinónimo de que el peli azul esperaba no causarle problemas

Pero a pesar de estar cansada, despeinada, y un poco torpe, ante sus ojos de pronto aparece una flor color fucsia, que desplegaba un olor divino, Twilight observa aquella bonita flor algo confundida

-Twilight:¿Eh? esto….es para mí?

-Flash:N-No pienses mal!….Tan sólo pensé que un obsequio podría alegrar tu día, porque pues…últimamente te he visto muy apagada

-Perro Spike:Bueno, a mí si me has alegrado el día, ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a enterrar esto al patio trasero (se va corriendo)

El pequeño cachorro se va corriendo al patio trasero de la casa para enterrar aquel hueso, pero volviendo a la situación, la peli violeta trató de ignorar que esa flor fuera por otro sentimiento además de amistad, poniendo una sonrisa sincera recibe la flor

-Twilight:(Sonríe) Gracias….creo que a mí también me ha alegrado el día….vamos! Entra

Ambos entran al hogar de la peli violeta y van directo al comedor, al parecer los padres de Twilight no se encontraban, sólo estaban ella, él, y Spike en el patio trasero

Flash le dio chance a Twilight de que subiera a su recamara y se arreglara un poco, ya que se notaba que se encontraba muy incómoda con su cabello todo despeinado, como si le avergonzara lo que el peli azul piense si la veía así

Luego de una larga hora y media de hacer aquel proyecto de Química entre mezclando formulas hasta al final conseguir el resultado deseado, ambos quedan exhaustos, tanto que Spike se quedó dormido sobre los apuntes de Flash, aunque prácticamente no haya hecho nada

-Flash:(Suspira) Fue complicado

El peli azul estaba recalcado sobre el sofá, aquel proyecto fue más complicado de lo que pensó, pero gracias a los concejos de Twilight ambos lograron terminarlo exitosamente, en el marco de la puerta de la cocina se encontraba la peli violeta de anteojos, la cual traía dos latas de sodas, una de ellas se la arroja a Flash para después también sentarse en el sofá

-Twilight:Fiu! Tomó más tiempo del que pensé, pero al final lo hiciste bien, hacemos un gran equipo!

Ambos chocan las latas de soda y se disponen a tomar sus respectivas sodas para refrescarse, el ambiente queda totalmente en silencio por aproximadamente un minuto, ya habían terminado el proyecto, ¿ahora de qué deberían hablar? No fue hasta que Flash hizo un comentario que tal vez debió no haber hecho

-Flash:Oh! Hablando de otro tema, escuché que tú y tus amigas tocarían en el Baile de Otoño de este año

-Twilight:Oh! Si, la Directora Celestia nos pidió ese favor

Al pensar en el Baile de Otoño el recuerdo de Timber no pudo evitar venirle a la cabeza, la última vez que asistió a un baile ella y él….

La peli violeta apreta más fuerte su lata por recordar aquel momento en la Gala de Cristal dónde fue el momento más mágico de su vida, por las luces, la música y sobre todo porque en ese baile fue cuando dio su primer beso, un beso el cual se lo dio a Timber, el chico con el que sostuvo una relación amorosa por un periodo de 3 meses, el chico que capturó su corazón, el chico que la engañó con otra campista de la Escuela Cristal y nuevamente la tristeza interna le volvió en sí

Pero la haya engañado o no, al final la relación entre ellos nunca fue a ninguna parte, su relación era estable a base de bromas que con el tiempo dejaron de ser graciosas, se supone que las relaciones mejoraban y el amor crecía, pero ese nunca fue el caso del Timberlight

Pero la relación entre ellos no pudo terminar de peor manera que descubriendo que el peli verde la engañaba con una campista de Cristal, por tal motivo Twilight sólo se sintió más miserable

Pero haya como hayan sucedido las cosas, ella no se arrepentía de nada, no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de Timber, la peli violeta en el pasado decidió ignorar a Flash y darle todo su amor a Timber, y ella jamás se equivocaba, el amor para ella era como la Química, dos metales positivos siempre estarán unidos

Y justamente por eso es que se sentía tan sucia, tan tonta y tan miserable, por no arrepentirse de nada, por no olvidar a Timber, y también en parte por haber ignorado al peli azul por un largo tiempo cuando al final resultó ser un gran amigo, y era impresionante que tampoco se arrepintiera de eso

Era absurdo decir que se había equivocado en algo tan simple como el amor, el amor era más simple que sumar uno más uno, o eso creía ella con tan poca experiencia, después de todo era la más inteligente, pero por qué se sentía como una tonta?

Al percatarse del aumento de presión en la lata Flash se dio cuenta de que tal vez había tocado una fibra sensible de su amiga, ya no podía cambiar el tema, pero en ese momento decidió reparar su comentario con una duda

-Flash:Dime, ¿no has pensado en postularte para Princesa del Baile de Otoño? Barrerías en la votación

-Twilight:A qué se debe esa pregunta?

La peli violeta por un leve momento se molestó con la pregunta, pensando en que él sólo trataba de compararla con su otra yo la cual fue Princesa del Baile de Otoño el año pasado, sin titubear Flash responde…

-Flash:Sólo es una duda, después de todo estoy seguro de que ganarías

Ella rio sarcásticamente creyendo que Flash se estaba burlando de ella

-Twilight:(Sarcástica) Jaja! Muy gracioso!

-Flash:Lo digo en serio

¿Ella? ¿Princesa del Baile de Otoño? Twilight lo tomaba como una broma, ella siempre se sintió orgullosa de su coeficiente intelectual, no por su belleza, que tampoco era algo que presumir, ciertamente no era la más linda en todo Canterlot High, ni tampoco entre sus amigas, tampoco era que se considerase fea, pero si hablaban de belleza Rarity podría ganar, ella si era hermosa, Sunset también, incluso Fluttershy podría hacerlo, sin contar que hasta su otra yo también contaba con la belleza suficiente para ganar

-Twilight:Nunca lo había considerado, tampoco es como si fuera a ganar

-Flash:Yo creo que hubieras ganado, eres la más inteligente que conozco, y tienes las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela, eso es lo que caracteriza a una Princesa del Baile de Otoño, además…no hables como si no fueras linda, estoy seguro que todos votarían por ti, yo sería el primero

-Twilight:Tsk! Jajajaja!

Twilight reía inocentemente para disimular el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas que empezaron a sonrojarse por tal alago

En aquel momento Flash vio la cosa más linda que haya visto en su vida, la sonrisa de la peli violeta, era tan preciosa, tanto que se sonroja y desvía la mirada

Ahora Flash recordó porque hacía todo esto, por esa sonrisa, una sonrisa así no debería estar disfrazada por una cara de tristeza ni una sonrisa falsa, Flash se prometió así mismo hacer que esa sonrisa volviera a Twilight, quería verla todos los días, quería hacer sonreír a la peli violeta

Al cabo de unos segundos, el silencio envuelve otra vez la sala, pero esta vez Twilight lo rompió

-Twilight:Flash….puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Flash:Claro, dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-Twilight:….¿Qué relación tenían tú y la Princesa Twilight?...

Un nudo se forma en la garganta del chico de ojos azules, era una pregunta muy repentina y ¿a qué se debía?...pero dando la respuesta más obvia Flash contesta

-Flash:Éramos amigos…

-Twilight:Ah…

Como lo suponía, la mentira de Flash confirmaba sus sospechas, el peli azul aun gustaba de la Princesa, una versión mucho más linda que ella, de otro modo hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle la verdad

-Flash:Pero….ella no está aquí, ¿qué tiene que ver ella?...

-Twilight:No, sólo fue una curiosidad

Flash miro la hora en su teléfono, eran las 5:30 de la tarde, ya era hora de irse

-Flash:Debo irme

-Twilight:Claro, déjame ayudarte a quitar a Spike de encima de tus apuntes

Al paso de unos minutos Flash se encontraba en la puerta de la casa listo para irse

-Flash:De nuevo gracias Twilight, no sé como agradecértelo

-Twilight:Descuida, no es nada, además aunque no lo creas igual tú me ayudaste a mí

-Flash:Me alegra oírlo….bueno, debo irme

-Twilight:Si, adiós

El peli azul se da la vuelta para irse mientras Twilight se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla por completo la peli violeta escucha un último dialogo de Flash, el cual lo decía con mucha seriedad

-Flash:Por cierto…no te compares con la Princesa Twilight…ella es ella y tú eres tú…no eres menos que ella….y si quieres mí opinión….tú eres más linda…

Al cerrar ya la puerta por completo, la peli violeta cae recalcándose en la puerta con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿pero cómo era posible? Se supone que ella le gustaba Reddish

Esto claro no pasó desapercibido por Spike (quién había despertado) él observaba a la distancia lo nerviosa que se puso su dueña de un momento a otro, en ese momento el can entendió algo, cuando Twilight estaba con Flash se olvidaba de todos sus problemas, incluso de Timber, y su sonrisa volvía, Flash últimamente demostró ser un gran amigo de Twilight, pero Spike sabía que esa amistad aspiraba a ser algo más, y si eso sucedía Twilight podría ser feliz de nuevo

-(Perro Spike):Te lo dejo a ti…Flash…

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Era Jueves, el chico de cabello azul se encontraba en la cafetería disfrutando del receso como los demás estudiantes, este tocaba suavemente su guitarra mientras en la mesa traía algo como unas partituras y anclado a su oreja traía un lápiz que después de tocar un par de notas la saca de su oreja y comienza a escribir, como si estuviera componiendo una canción, y cómo no hacerlo? Si unos metros más adelante estaba su gran inspiración

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban las mane 6 en su respectiva mesa cuando al minuto llega Sunset Shimmer con Reddish, pero antes de que este si quiera tomara asiento se dio cuenta de algo…

-Reddish:Jaja! Que despistado soy, olvidé mi billetera en mi mochila, vuelvo en un minuto

El peli oscuro se va apresurado del lugar a buscar su billetera, era extraño, hasta ahora el peli azul lo notó, últimamente Sunset había estado mucho con Reddish, pero tampoco era algo que le afectara, suponía que eran buenos amigos

-Sunset Shimmer:Si me disculpan un momento, yo también debo irme, nos vemos después!

La peli fuego también se va de la cafetería y al poco tiempo, en lo que Flash seguía componiendo aquella canción su móvil comienza a vibrar, y al verlo se sorprende de que se trataba de un mensaje de texto de nada menos que Sunset Shimmer

Ella no acostumbraba a llamarle o enviarle mensajes, por lo que fue muy sorpresivo

 _"¿Puedes venir al pasillo un momento? Necesito hablar contigo"_

Miles de dudas pasaron por la mente del chico de ojos azules, pero estaba casi seguro a que se debía esto

Al cabo de unos momentos, Flash se encontraba en el pasillo viendo como la peli fuego cerraba su casillero

-Flash:Dime, para qué me llamaste? Normalmente nunca lo haces, ¿pasó algo?

-Sunset Shimmer:(Cierra su casillero) Sólo quiero que me resuelvas una duda que tengo….tú….sabes lo que ha pasado Twilight estas últimas semanas…¿verdad?...

-Flash:….Si…y no me siento feliz por eso…yo nunca quise que las cosas terminarán así

La peli fuego pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Flash…

-Sunset Shimmer:Lo sé….pero no es por eso que quería hablar contigo

-Flash:¿Entonces de qué?

-Sunset Shimmer:El daño ya está hecho, pero tú puedes arreglarlo

-Flash:¿Arreglarlo? ¿yo?

-Sunset Shimmer:Sabes de qué hablo….y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte…

Flash sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar Sunset, pero su pregunta era ¿por qué? que él sepa, ella siempre estuvo en desacuerdo de que él y la Twilight humana tuvieran algo ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino de idea?

-Flash:….¿Por qué cambias de idea tan drásticamente? No es así como pensabas en el Campamento Everfree, a qué se debe el cambio?

El peli azul era más listo de lo que aparentaba, sin darse cuenta había atrapado a Sunset contra la pared con tal pregunta, un día le decía que olvidara a la peli violeta y otro día le dice que sea su novio

-Sunset Shimmer:….Acepto que me equivoqué ok?…no debí ser tan dura contigo al decirte que olvidaras a Twilight, pensé que eso sería lo mejor para ti y para ella….pero veo que me equivoqué….pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad! Una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas! ¿No es eso lo que querías? Estar con ella?! Hacerla sonreír?! Pues este es el momento!

El peli azul parecía no estar dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, prefería dejarlas así como estaban, no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, y no por miedo a ser rechazado, sino por miedo a no poder hacer feliz a Twilight

-Flash:…No puedo….

-Sunset Shimmer:(Molesta) Por todos los cielos Flash! Aun te gusta la Princesa Twilight?!

Al darse cuenta que se había exaltado la peli fuego abre los ojos grandes como platos para luego cerrarlos

-Sunset Shimmer:Lo siento….

-Flash:…..No…yo lo siento….no puedo hacerlo Sunset

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Pero por qué no? ¿tú la amas verdad? O me dirás que ya….

-Flash:…..No…no la olvidé…al menos no a esta Twilight….pero…un amigo me enseñó que no podía esperar a que tarde o temprano las cosas se solucionaran, me enseñó a que debo seguir a mi corazón, y mi corazón sólo quiere que ella sea feliz, ella no necesita un novio…necesita un amigo

-Sunset Shimmer:(Molesta) Pues el que te lo dijo es un tonto! No puedes esperar hacerla completamente feliz siendo sólo su amigo! Debes ir directamente como lo hiciste con la otra Twilight! El Baile de Otoño se acerca! Y si no tomas la decisión de declararle lo que sientes será tarde! Decide si quieres ser sólo su amigo o algo más! Porque por lo que veo siendo sólo un amigo no basta! Ella quiere más! Necesita más! Alguien que esté ahí sólo para ella! La amistad no puede remplazar el amor Flash!

-Flash:…

-Sunset Shimmer:(Suspira) No digo que esté mal que seas su amigo, pero a estas alturas es todo o nada, sólo quiero que ella y tú sean felices…¿por lo menos lo pensarás?

-Flash:…Lo pensaré…

Flash se había conformado con sólo ser un amigo, después de todo siempre había sido así, pero ahora Sunset le decía que fuera más allá de esa barrera, y seria genial hacerlo, decirle a la peli violeta de anteojos lo que de verdad sentía, pero también se exponía a las consecuencias, y el rechazo era el menor de ellos, como perder su amistad con ella, o no poder hacerla feliz, tal vez deba hablar con Reddish a ver que opinaba de esto

-Sunset Shimmer:Hazlo!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Reddish:No lo hagas!

Flash y Reddish se encontraban caminando por la calle después de un día de escuela, los coches pasaban mientras ambos hablaban del tema

-Flash:Pero una amiga mía me dijo que….

-Reddish:Pues quién sea tu amiga no sabe nada del amor! Una declaración no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana, necesita tiempo, debes averiguar si también le gustas, de otro modo tomas el riesgo de que te rechace, confía en mí, sé su amigo un tiempo más, y cuando estés seguro de lo que siente ella por ti y de lo que tú sientes por ella bam! le dices lo que sientes!

-Flash:Pero el Baile de Otoño está cerca, no puedo esperar tanto

-Reddish:Oye….no te lo había preguntado antes pero…¿qué tiene de especial ese Baile de Otoño? Todos en la escuela hablan de él

-Flash:Bueno…fue una época en la que pasaron varias cosas, digamos que es más una cuestión de recuerdos

-Reddish:Ya veo….entonces…

En aquel momento el peli oscuro se detiene delante de Flash, para poner su mano izquierda en el hombro del peli azul y su mano derecha se hace un pulgar en alto para después poner una gran sonrisa

-Reddish:(Sonríe) Quiero que sepas! Que elijas lo que elijas yo te apoyaré Flash!

-Flash:….(Sonríe) Gracias Reddish!

-Reddish:No, que va! ¿Qué harías sin mí Sentry?

Acto seguido el peli oscuro estira su puño hacía Flash ofreciéndole hacer un choque de puños

-Reddish:Sólo has lo que creas mejor! Pero asegúrate de no arrepentirte jamás de esa decisión!

-Flash:Ok!

Ambos chocan puños en señal de amistad para después continuar su camino

PRESENTE: CASA DE FLASH (8:00 Pm)

Eran las 8 de la noche, era viernes, unas partituras se encontraban encima de un escritorio de madera, debajo de ese escritorio apoyado en él se encontraba una guitarra eléctrica, y recostado en la cama mirando al techo de la habitación se encontraba Flash Sentry

La habitación era iluminada por sólo una lámpara de mesa que apenas alcanzaba a iluminar toda la zona del escritorio

-(Flash):Por fin terminé….

El peli azul había estado componiendo una canción usando a Twilight como inspiración principal, se podría decir que Flash había estado componiendo una canción de amor inspirada en la peli violeta de anteojos, y que después de varias semanas por fin estaba terminada, era su nueva obra maestra

El peli azul pensaba en lo que le dijeron Sunset y Reddish, Sunset le dijo que se le confesara a Twilight, y Reddish le dijo que no lo hiciera por ahora, ¿cuál de ellos tenía razón?

Flash pensaba en eso cuando su teléfono celular comienza a vibrar sobre el escritorio, el peli azul se levanta y observa un mensaje, era un mensaje de Reddish

 _"Oye, ¿vas a ir al cumpleaños de Rarity mañana en la noche? Espero que vayas porque sino te voy a golpear! ;)"_

 _"Pero ya en serio, ve! No quiero estar solo en la fiesta con Pinkie Pie y Raimbow Dash, seguramente me retarán a ir a la pista de baile :( y si estoy contigo por lo menos ambos haremos el ridículo, además ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Twilight se ponga ebria y podrías aprovechar esa oportunidad XD"_

Flash se limitó a contestar….

 _"Jaja! Tranquilo, iré, no me lo perdería"_

 _"Que bien! Pues nos vemos mañana en la noche, después ya vemos como le hacemos para llegar a casa, jaja! Que estés bien"_

 _"Espera! Reddish…..¿tú crees que…deba arriesgarme a decirle a Twilight…lo que siento? "_

Al enviar el mensaje los segundos que Flash esperaba para la respuesta eran eternos, quería saber que consejo le daría Reddish, mañana era el cumpleaños de Rarity, una oportunidad perfecta para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Flash espero por aproximadamente un minuto hasta que por fin llegó la respuesta de Reddish

 _"Bueno, como te dije antes, sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyo, pero una vez que la tomes no hay marcha atrás! Tendrás que aceptar lo que venga! Sea bueno o malo"_

 _"Ya veo, nos vemos mañana"_

Al poner su celular nuevamente encima del escritorio y recalcarse en la silla de este mismo escritorio el peli azul pensaba en sí debía confesar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas o no

Flash comenzó a pensar desde aquel día normal, en el que estaba en su casillero y por asares del destino sintió un golpe en su pie y al bajar la mirada pudo ver a una hermosa chica peli violeta, desde aquel momento, en el poco tiempo que se llevaban conociendo en ambos nació algo especial, ese sentimiento al que algunos llamaban amor

Pero aunque ambos se amaban, tenían que aceptar que eran de mundos diferentes, la Princesa Twilight siempre tuvo cosas que hacer por su tierra a la que llamaba Equestria, y debido a la distancia y las largas esperas al final, aquel amor con el tiempo murió, dejando sólo un mar de tristeza para el peli azul

Ese día que la Twilight humana llegó, él pensó al principio que se trataba de "su" Princesa pony, pero al final Sunset Shimmer le hizo entender que no era así, lo que le hizo entender que la Twilight pony no volvería jamás y que por su bien debía olvidarse de ella

Ese día en aquel restaurant, sin previo aviso Pinkie Pie puso a la peli violeta delante de él, aunque al principio se sintió un poco nervioso decidió armarse de valor y no sentir incomodidad y gracias a eso terminaron siendo amigos

Sin embargo….a pesar de no ser su Twilight….ella era tan preciosa al igual que la Princesa, y no sólo igual de linda, era más inteligente, más egocéntrica y más segura, era tan diferente a la Princesa Pony…..tan diferente y tan parecida a la vez….incluso se atrevería a decir que ella era más linda….todo eso atrapó al peli azul, y ahora al estar más cerca de ella, ese gusto que empezó con un gusto físico por parecerse a su antiguo amor, al final terminó enamorándose de nuevo de Twilight, lo único que quería era hacerla sonreír

Pero es ahí donde el peli azul se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un gran error, estaba pensando en lo que ha Twilight le haría feliz, pero no pensaba en lo que a él le haría feliz, no había pensado en su propia felicidad

Si fuese por él Twilight y él hubieran sido una feliz pareja hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando decidió olvidarla ese deseo desapareció, pero ahora ese deseo había vuelto, tal vez deba arriesgarse y poner su felicidad por delante, tal vez deba arriesgarse al rechazo, tal vez deba arriesgarse a que le rompan el corazón una tercera vez, pero como quién dice, la tercera es la vencida

-(Flash):…Ya me decidí….

El peli azul se levanta de su cama para tomar su guitarra con una mirada de decisión

-(Flash):Le diré a Twilight lo que siento…y pasará lo que tenga que pasar!

Flash ha decidido terminar este asunto de una vez por todas poniendo todo en juego, sus sentimientos, su tristeza, la amistad de Twilight y por sobre todo..su felicidad, ¿qué pasará? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Cap 8:Una Fiesta Que Termina En Caos

**Capítulo 8:Una Fiesta Que Termina En Caos**

* * *

SÁBADO, CASA DE REDDISH (3:00 Pm)

Ya era Sábado, hoy era el Cumpleaños de Rarity, la amiga de Reddish, y debido a esto se organizaría una gran fiesta en una discoteca al estilo de los 80, por lo que sería una fiesta muy divertida donde todos bailarían, tomarían ponche y se divertirían

El peli oscuro se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación terminando de envolver lo que parecía un regalo para la cumpleañera, al terminar de atar el moño de la pequeña, caja este dice para sí mismo…

-Reddish:Fiu! Terminé! [Espero que a Rarity le guste el regalo]

En ese mismo momento, el peli oscuro oye la voz de su madre llamándolo desde la sala

-Margaret:HIJO! ¿PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO?

-Reddish:Eh? SI, EN SEGUIDA VOY!

Al bajar las escaleras, el chico de ojos azules ve a sus padres vestidos de turistas y con muchas maletas en la puerta de la casa

-Reddish:¿Qué pasa má? A qué se debe todo ese equipaje? ¿nos mudamos de nuevo?

-Patric:Escucha hijo…tu madre y yo nos iremos de vacaciones, hemos estado tan ocupados con el asunto de la nueva casa que quisimos darnos un tiempo de descanso, así que estaremos fuera de la ciudad unas semanas

La mujer de mediana edad se acerca a Reddish con una pequeña sonrisa y reposa su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo

-Margaret:¿Podrás estar sólo en la casa? Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros

El peli oscuro toma la mano cálida de su madre y también da una sonrisa para decir con calma…

-Reddish:Descuida mamá, estaré bien, sólo disfruten sus vacaciones, se las merecen, ustedes han cuidado tanto de mí…

-Margaret:Oh Reddish!

Reddish y su madre se dan felizmente un abrazo, luego de unos minutos los padres de nuestro protagonista se encontraban ya en el auto listos para irse

-Margaret:Recuerda, cierra la puerta de la casa si vas a salir, hay comida en la alacena, oh! y el pronóstico del clima dijo que hoy llovería, así que si te vas a tirar una de tus escapadas por lo menos lleva tu paraguas, te podría ser útil

-Reddish:Si! Si! Ya entendí

-Patric:Déjalo Margaret, ya es todo un hombre! Recuerda Reddish, eres el hombre de la casa!...Así que trata de no quemarla ok? Aun no pago la hipoteca

-Reddish:Jejeje! Lo intentaré

El sonido del motor comienza a sonar en el lugar, y los focos del automóvil empiezan a iluminarse mientras que la maquinaría se echaba para atrás

-Margaret:Adiós hijo! Pórtate bien!

-Patric:Y no quemes la casa!

-Reddish:Los quiero mucho, adiós! Y diviértanse!

Finalmente, el coche da marcha adelante y desaparece doblando la esquina

-Reddish:Si!

El peli oscuro estaba feliz, sus padres estarían fuera por un par de semanas, por lo que podría ir al cumpleaños de Rarity sin temor a llegar tarde y recibir una regañada, sin contar que tenía la casa sólo para él

HORAS MÁS TARDE (7:30 Pm)

Faltaba media hora para la fiesta, la noche había caído en la ciudad y los grillos cantaban mientras nuestro prota estaba en una tremenda dificultad

-Reddish:Aahhh! Maldición!

Reddish se encontraba frente al espejo peinándose el cabello para la fiesta, y eso era lo que lo tenía tan afanado

-(Reddish):Maldito cabello!

Sin importar cuantas veces se peinara el cabello para atrás, este siempre se mantenía parado con múltiples puntas en todas las direcciones

Reddish no acostumbraba a peinarse, sólo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales, y aunque lo hiciera a duras penas su terco cabello se mantenía peinado, tampoco es que su cabello se viera mal así como estaba, al contrario, se veía muy bien así, pero en ocasiones era mucho pedir que su pelo se mantuviera peinado? Este era casi el mismo caso de Pinkie Pie, la cual también a pesar de peinarse o cuantas veces lo mojara, su cabello siempre volvía a ser crespo y esponjoso

-Reddish:Al diablo con esto!

En casos como estos el peli oscuro decide rendirse botando el peine al lava manos, su cabello no quería peinarse, no había que obligarlo

CASA DE SUNSET (7:40 Pm)

Faltaba menos de media hora para la fiesta, la peli fuego se encontraba mirándose en un espejo, esta traía un vestido de fiesta de noche color carmesí, el vestido de una sola pieza consistía en un escote en la parte superior de la espalda y pecho, con mangas cortas que bien parecía a la blusa naranja que siempre Sunset traía, el vestido era adherido por último la parte de la cintura era adornada con un listón de un carmesí más intenso que el del vestido mismo y la falda le llegaba a la parte superior de los muslos llegando casi a la rodilla

Y en que consiste la indumentaria, la peli fuego traía tacones no muy altos y muñequeras de la misma tela del vestido, todo de un color carmesí más intenso para que combinara con la faja que esta traía en la cintura

Sunset se encontraba cepillándose el cabello, y al igual que Reddish, esta no era muy fanática de peinarse o arreglarse el cabello, pero ya que era el cumpleaños de su amiga ¿por qué no?

La peli fuego no se hizo ningún peinado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se cepilló el cabello, sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien que se veía con ese vestido diseñado por la misma Rarity, Sunset estaba algo irritada por cierto mechón de pelo que a pesar de que se lo cepillara hacía atrás, siempre volvía al mismo lugar

El mechón de cabello que Sunset siempre traía colgando en la frente a veces le resultaba algo fastidioso a la hora de cepillarse el pelo, y tal parece que esta era una de esas ocasiones

-Sunset Shimmer:Ash!

La peli fuego sopla su mechón de cabello como último recurso de que este se quedará arriba con los demás, pero el insistente mechón nuevamente recae en su frente y posteriormente Sunset se rinde, tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse horas cepillándose el pelo al estilo Rarity

Al rendirse la peli fuego de ojos esmeralda nuevamente se mira en el espejo, "estás divina" sin duda Rarity le diría, pero ¿qué hay de la opinión masculina? de Reddish específicamente

Sunset se sonroja un poco con sólo pensar que el peli oscuro le dijera "estás preciosa" pero sólo fue un pensamiento pasajero, además, se supone que estaba yendo a divertirse, por una vez debería dejar de pensar en Reddish y pensar nuevamente en estar divirtiéndose con sus amigas o en simplemente divertirse con él

De un momento a otro, en el rostro de la peli fuego se dibuja la típica sonrisa confiada que siempre la caracterizaba

-(Sunset Shimmer):Lo que tenga que pasar pasará

Sunset Shimmer decidió dejarse llevar, estas últimas semanas se enfocó tanto en Reddish que olvidó ser quién realmente era, comportándose algo infantil, tal vez fuera porque este sentimiento era algo nuevo para ella, así que retomando esa actitud despreocupada la peli fuego decidió dejarse llevar y calmarse

CASA DE REDDISH (8:15 Pm)

Reddish ya estaba listo para irse a la fiesta, este estaba vestido de una camisa manga larga azul marino y sobre ella su chaqueta que siempre llevaba, y por último unos pantalones de vestir azul oscuros y unos zapatos negros, algo casual pero no muy elegante

Antes de cruzar la puerta, aquel chico se detiene y piensa en lo que le dijeron sus padres antes de irse

RECUERDO

-Margaret:Recuerda, cierra la puerta de la casa si vas a salir, hay comida en la alacena, oh! y el pronóstico del clima dijo que hoy llovería, así que si te vas a tirar una de tus escapadas por lo menos lleva tu paraguas, te podría ser útil

FIN DEL RECUERDO

El peli oscuro rueda los ojos sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de la lluvia, que él sepa el cielo estaba bien despejado

Pero aun sin darle importancia al asunto, Reddish decidió obedecer y llevar un paraguas desplegable en un bolsillo de su chaqueta por si acaso, después de todo, al final su madre siempre terminaba teniendo la razón

-(Reddish):Ya que!

Sin nada más que hacer el peli oscuro parte de su casa directo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga

EN LA FIESTA

Mientras tanto, ya en la fiesta, Twilight se encontraba en la mesa tomando ponche con AppleJack, Fluttershy y Sunset, mientras que la peli arcoíris se encontraba en la pista de baile demostrando sus grandiosos pasos sin igual

La cumpleañera se encontraba cerca de la entrada del lugar recibiendo a los invitados que llegaban, y a su vez presumiendo su hermoso atuendo que ella misma diseñó para la ocasión, mientras que Pinkie Pie….estaba siendo Pinkie Pie….

Cada una de las Mane 7 poseía vestidos exclusivos diseñados por la cumpleañera, quién no dudó en hacer que sus amigas se vieran fabulosas en su propia fiesta

Un pequeño pánico interno embargaba en la peli violeta, nada que no pudiera controlar pero ciertamente no era muy buena ocultando ese pánico que se notaba en su nerviosa actitud

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye…¿te encuentras bien?...

-Twilight:Eh? oh, si! Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a estar en ambientes con mucho ruido, prefiero el silencio de la Biblioteca

En eso, la granjera se mete a la conversación diciendo en tono burlesco

-AppleJack:Bueno caramelo, estamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, así que más vale que empieces a divertirte

-Twilight:Jeje, lo intentaré

La peli violeta no sabía el porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, y aquel presentimiento no la dejaba tranquila

Sunset sabía muy bien cuando a Twilight le pasaba algo, y como no lo admitiría tan fácilmente la peli fuego le dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras

-Twilight:Descuida, estaré bien, nada que no pueda controlar

-Sunset Shimmer:Estás segura?

-Twilight:Si

Reddish se encontraba a las afueras del establecimiento, desde afuera se oía la música y la diversión que se formaba dentro del local, pero por alguna razón el peli oscuro tuvo que hacer fila para entrar

Una pequeña fila que bien avanzaba bastante rápido, a Reddish no le tomó ni un minuto llegar hasta la puerta, dónde alguien lo detuvo

Bulk Bíceps, detiene en seco a Reddish, este estaba vestido de un traje negro con unas gafas llamativas, como si de un guarda espaldas de película se tratase

-Bulk Bíceps:¿Nombre?

-Reddish:Amm….¿Reddish?...

Bulk revisa la lista de invitados (la cual estaba en blanco) para después tomar el cordón que bloqueaba la entrada del lugar y decir como tipo rudo…

-Bulk Bíceps:Puedes pasar…

Ignorando completamente esto, el peli oscuro entra al lugar, era muy innecesario poner un guardia en la entrada, pero bueno, la peli morada tal vez quiso darle algo de elegancia al asunto y tratándose de Rarity era de esperarse

Al entrar al lugar Reddish observa intrigado el lugar, en el medio del gran salón se encontraba una gran pista de baile y sobre esta una enorme bola disco que se iluminaba de varios colores

Más delante de la pista de baile se encontraba el escenario, y al lado de este se encontraba el puesto del DJ que era ocupado por DJ Pon-3 (Vinyl Scratch) quién le daba vida a todo este ambiente fiestero

Alrededor de la pista se encontraban varias mesas y sillas muy llamativas dónde los invitados hablaban y reían, y al lado izquierdo se encontraba la mesa de bocadillos dónde se podría tomar un ponche o comer algún bocadillo

En aquel momento de admiración una voz saca a Reddish de sus pensamientos…

-Rarity:Reddish!

-Reddish:Oh?...Oh! Rarity!

El peli oscuro le da un abrazo a la cumpleañera para después darle la pequeña caja envuelta en papel blanco con un moño violeta

-Reddish:Feliz cumpleaños Rarity! Espero que te guste!

-Rarity:Gracias querido

La peli morada recibe el presente con una sonrisa para después decir…

-Rarity:Me alegra que hayas podido venir Reddish, tu presencia siempre alegra el ambiente

-Reddish:(Sonríe) Para nada, me da mucho gusto estar aquí, te ves preciosa Rarity, viniendo de ti no esperaba menos, también creo que te luciste con lo de la fiesta

-Rarity:Gracias, todo se lo debo a Pinkie Pie, espero que disfrutes de la fiesta

-Reddish:Lo haré sin duda! Nos vemos dentro de un rato

El peli oscuro se despide de su amiga y se adentra en la fiesta, habían muchos invitados, en su mayoría compañeros de escuela, todos parecían divertirse tanto en la pista de baile como alrededor de ella

-(Reddish):Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar a Sunset y las demás entre toda esta gente

Había mucha gente, tanto que bien era fácil perderse por ahí, Reddish se dispone a encontrar a sus amigas entre esta multitud, pero al querer adentrarse en la multitud, este escucha escucha….

-Flash:Reddish!

-Reddish:Oh! Eres tú Flash! Pudiste venir!

Era Flash, el cual venía vestido de una camisa negra manga larga y unos pantalones jeans

El peli azul habla en voz alta debido a la música que se escuchaba en todo el lugar

-Flash:También me alegra que estés aquí, pero necesito tu ayuda!

-Reddish:Y ahora que pasa?!

-Flash:¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

-Reddish:Bueno, quería buscar a mis amigas, pero ¿por qué no?

Ambos chicos se encontraban ya en el baño de hombres dónde la música se escuchaba mucho menos, estaban completamente solos en el entorno

-Reddish:Dime, ¿ahora qué hiciste?

-Flash:(Suspira)…Necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Reddish:¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?

-Flash:…..Recuerdas….lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?

RECUERDO

-Reddish:Si dudas si decirle o no lo que sientes sólo pregúntale a tu corazón, él te guiará…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Flash:Me dijiste…que mi corazón iba a guiarme, y….gracias a ti, me pude acercar mucho más a Twilight de lo que nunca pude, tanto que….descubrí que….

El peli oscuro levanta la mano interrumpiendo al peli azul para proseguir el mismo con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Reddish:..Descubriste que en verdad la amas…¿cierto?...

-Flash:..Si…..las dudas que tenía mi corazón se han ido….ahora ya sé lo que quiero…y lo que debo hacer…..ya he tomado mi decisión…voy a declararme a Twilight esta noche

-Reddish:Me alegro por ti pero…¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Flash:Bueno….

Flash mete la mano a su bolsillo sacando un papel doblado, mientras el peli azul empieza a desdoblar el papel prosigue…

-Flash:..Escribí….una canción….

Flash le da el papel a Reddish y mientras él leía la letra el peli azul continua con su diálogo

-Flash:Quiero que tú me ayudes a cantarla, mi banda no pudo venir hoy….he escuchado como tocas, incluso como cantas, serías perfecto para ayudarme en los coros…¿qué dices?

Reddish lo piensa detenidamente, este era un gran momento en la vida de Flash, y aunque una canción en público era algo exagerado no era mala idea

-Reddish:(Suspira) Está bien, te ayudaré…pero que esta sea la última vez, recuerda que no siempre tendrás mi ayuda Flash, debes hacerlo por tu cuenta

-Flash:Si, lo sé…

-Reddish:Bueno, que va! Vamos a hacerlo!

-Flash:Genial! Ve detrás del escenario y espérame allí, buscaré a Pinkie Pie para que nos ayude con la percusión

-Reddish:Ok!

Ambos chicos salen de los baños adentrándose nuevamente en la fiesta

-Flash:Iré a buscar a Pinkie Pie, si la encuentras vayan atrás del escenario y espérenme ahí

-Reddish:(Sarcástico) Si jefe!

Nuestro protagonista se dirige a paso firme al escenario, mientras tanto, en el baño de damas, se encontraban dos chicas hablando de un asunto muy delicado

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Qué pasa Twilight?

-Twilight:Sólo….quería tu punto de vista…..

-Sunset Shimmer:Punto de vista? ¿de qué?

-Twilight:Sunset…tú…..¿crees que hice lo correcto?

Narra Sunset Shimmer

 _Twilight quiso hablar conmigo en privado…y yo accedí….y cuando me hizo esa pregunta….no sabía que responder….así que le dije lo que tenía que decir_

La peli fuego pone su mano en el hombro de Twilight para decirle….

-Sunset Shimmer:No soy quién para decirte si te equivocaste….cuando estábamos en el Campamento Everfree sentí….que yo hacía lo correcto, pero ahora me di cuenta….que no importa si hiciste lo correcto al elegir a Timber, eso ya pasó Twilight, enfócate en el presente

-Twilight:Yo no hablaba de Timber….hablaba de….no sé como explicarlo….Sunset….siento algo extraño en mi pecho, algo que he sentido antes, y lo vuelvo a sentir…..pero…..no sé si sea lo correcto sentirlo!...sólo puedo confiar en ti para decirte lo que siento….

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Hablas de Flash?

-Twilight:…..Es justamente eso….últimamente me he sentido rara cuando él está cerca…me siento como si estuviera enferma…cuando él se acerca siento como si mi temperatura aumentara y que mi corazón se acelerara…y no es lo mismo que sentí en el Campamento…esto es diferente….es mucho más intenso….algo que no puedo controlar

-Sunset Shimmer:Jm….jajajaja!

Sunset empieza a reír a carcajadas mientras se pone al lado de Twilight y pone su brazo por detrás del cuello de la peli violeta para decir con gracia

-Sunset Shimmer:Mi querida Twilight! No estás enferma, sólo estás enamorada

-Twilight:Pero no creo que sea correcto!

-Sunset Shimmer:Flash es buen chico, y si sientes algo por él deberías decírselo tú y él…

-Twilight:(Molesta) SUNSET! ÉL AMA A LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT!

La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Sunset mientras la peli violeta la hacía retroceder con un empujón suave pero no agresivo

-Twilight:(Molesta) Estoy muy confundida! Estoy sintiendo algo que no debería sentir! Por alguien que ama a otra versión mía! Más linda! Más divertida! Más inteligente!...esto…no se compara a lo que sentía en Everfree!...Y me hace pensar en que me equivoqué! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que enamorarme de alguien equivocado?! Por qué?!...

Sunset Shimmer toma a su amiga de los brazos y dice algo molesta…

-Sunset Shimmer:Twilight! Esto no es Everfree! Uno no elige de quién enamorarse! Sólo pasa! Deja de ignorar esos sentimientos y aceptalos! Deja de pensar en que Flash ama a la Princesa Twilight! Tú no sabes eso! Y no digas que no quieres estar con él porque es mentira y lo sabes!

-Twilight:(Molesta) Crees que aún no me recupero de mi antigua relación?!...Odio esto! Odio este sentimiento! No tiene base científica alguna! Lo único que hace es hacerme sufrir!

Twilight no quería admitir que sentía algo por Flash, en primera porque aún no se recuperaba de su antigua relación y tenía miedo de que la volvieran a lastimar, y en segunda porque ella sabía que el peli azul amaba a la Princesa Twilight que veía en ella, y en tercera porque era su amigo, simplemente estaba sintiendo algo que no debería sentir, y eso le daba rabia

-Sunset Shimmer:Mira….sé que no es fácil para ti…sales de una relación y te enamoras de un chico que ama a otra chica….pero….si tan sólo abrieras una vez más tu corazón!...si tan sólo dejaras de pensar en que esto no tiene base científica y te dejaras llevar una vez más…si tan sólo aceptarás lo que sientes y empezaras de nuevo! SI TAN SÓLO DE DEJARAS A TI MISMA SER FELIZ!...

Un gran silencio inunda la habitación por tal exceso de voz, sin embargo, la mirada de Sunset no cambió, seguía mirando algo molesta a la peli violeta, sin embargo esta evitaba hacer contacto visual, y mirando hacía el suelo dice…

-Twilight:…..Lo siento Sunset…..no puedo….

Al entender que su amiga no aceptaría esos sentimientos, la peli fuego sólo le dice un poco más calmada…

-Sunset Shimmer:Está bien….no te culpo….si estuviera en tu lugar también dudaría…no puedo hacer nada para obligarte….

-Twilight:Sólo quiero que estos sentimientos se vayan y no vuelvan nunca más…

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Twilight:…Si….

Ya todo estaba aclarado, Twilight no aceptaría los sentimientos que traía hacía Flash por varias razones, y Sunset no podía obligarla, era su decisión

Al salir del baño, ambas chicas se separan, Twilight se fue a la mesa donde se encontraban AppleJack y Fluttershy, y Sunset se fue hacía la mesa de bocadillos para tomar algo de ponche y calmarse un poco

Pero entre toda la gente que había alrededor de la pista de baile, más el pensamiento que rondaba en la mente de Sunset por la conversación de hace rato, al final la peli fuego se choca con alguien

-Reddish:Eh?

-Sunset Shimmer:Lo siento

-Reddish:Sunset

-Sunset Shimmer:Reddish

Ambos se miran por un par de segundos, después de las conversaciones de hace rato, ambos tardaron en ejecutar alguna palabra

-Sunset Shimmer:…Lo siento, iba distraída

Y hablando de distracciones, al parecer el peli oscuro era el distraído en la conversación

-Reddish:Eh? oh!...No importa…

La peli fuego nota lo distraído que se encontraba el peli oscuro, pero la pregunta era ¿a qué se debía?

Pero volviendo la conversación incomoda en una normal la peli fuego cambia de tema

-Sunset Shimmer:Me alegra verte aquí, creí que no vendrías

-Reddish:¿Y dejarte a ti toda la diversión? Je! Ni loco!

Sunset mira con confianza a Reddish y con un toque bromista esta contesta…

-Sunset Shimmer:Eso sonó como a un reto, me estás retando?

-Reddish:Jm! Bueno, ahora estoy ocupado, pero dentro de un rato puede que acepte el desafío

-Sunset Shimmer:Bueno, si tú lo dices

La peli fuego le da un golpe a Reddish en el hombro en forma de juego, para después decir…

-Sunset Shimmer:Yo también estoy algo ocupada, nos vemos en un rato?

-Reddish:Si…

-Sunset Shimmer:Bien! Debo ir con Twilight, nos vemos en un rato

Sunset se dispone a ir con Twilight ya que conociéndola no aguantaría mucho sin ella en un lugar así, mientras esta se retiraba de hacía las mesas, el peli oscuro se le queda viendo hasta que se pierde en la multitud

-Reddish:….

Era la primera vez que Reddish veía de esta manera a Sunset, se veía tan linda en ese vestido en el resplandor de las luces, y con esa sonrisa se veía aún más linda, y eso le hizo pensar al peli oscuro que hasta el momento se había fijado a detalle en la belleza de su amiga

Reddish aun miraba la dirección en la que se fue la peli fuego, cuando una voz lo saca del trance, se trataba de Pinkie Pie, quién salió de la nada, la peli rosa con una voz juguetona exclama…

-Pinkie Pie:A Reddish le gusta Suunseeet!

Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y evitando mirar a la peli rosa a la cara, el chico contesta….

-Reddish:N-No es cierto!

-Pinkie Pie:Te gusta Sunset, mientras más lo niegues más es ciertoooo!

-Reddish:Tsk!...E-Ese no es el tema! Flash nos necesita!

-Pinkie Pie:¿Flash? ¿por qué?

-Reddish:Te explicaré en el camino! Vamos!

Reddish toma a Pinkie Pie de la muñeca y se la lleva caminando entre la multitud, pero esta renueva su voz pícara y juguetona

-Pinkie Pie:Ok, pero aún no hemos terminado lo de Sunset!

-Reddish:Lo terminaremos más tarde! [total lo que dices no es cierto] por ahora centrémonos a lo que vamos! Flash nos necesita!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Reddish, Pinkie Pie y Flash se encontraban atrás del escenario, Flash les explicó lo que había que hacer, él y Reddish estarían adelante mientras Pinkie Pie los apoyaba con la batería en la parte de atrás, Flash sería el cantante y Reddish lo apoyaría con su voz en la parte de los coros

Ya todo estaba preparado para comenzar, Reddish se había leído la letra de la canción de arriba abajo y Pinkie Pie estaba lista para tocar

La canción que se estaba tocando en ese momento pronto acabaría, lo que significaría que sería la entrada de los tres, un minuto antes de subir al escenario el peli azul da un suspiro para posteriormente decir…

-Flash:Bueno chicos…antes de empezar…no sé como decirles esto pero...

-Pinkie Pie:Te decidiste amar a la Twilight de este mundo ya que se parece mucho a la Twilight del mundo pony de la que te enamoraste, pero comprendiste que no podías amar a la Twilight del mundo pony porque son de diferentes mundos, y te enamoraste de la Twilight de este mundo, así que esta noche te le declararás a Twilight de este mundo con una canción de amor (sonríe)

El peli azul se queda sorprendido, mientras que el peli oscuro se queda algo confundido y la peli rosa daba una gran sonrisa

-Flash:¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

-Pinkie Pie:Lo presentí! (sonríe)

-Reddish:Bueno, sólo entendí la mitad de eso, pero que va! hagámoslo!

Mientras tanto, Sunset Shimmer y Twilight se encontraban en la mesa de ponche, la peli fuego no sabía el porqué, pero se sentía intranquila, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento

Al terminar aquella canción Vinyl hace parar la música, acto seguido Pinkie Pie, Flash y Reddish salen al pequeño escenario, todos empiezan a aplaudir pues sabían que el peli azul era un gran músico, pero un segundo antes de cantar Flash toma el micrófono y aclara que la canción iba dedicada a alguien muy especial

-Flash:Esta canción va dedicada para alguien muy especial, alguien muy inteligente, organizada, linda y que siempre sabe como ayudar a sus amigos, alguien...que me atrapó con su sonrisa, y que sé que puedo contar con ella en todo momento

Mientras el peli azul decía todos estos halagos indirectamente, su mirada se posaba sobre la peli violeta de anteojos, quién por la descripción, supo de inmediato que Flash hablaba de ella

Ambas manos de Twilight se posan en su pecho, ya que la peli violeta sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, porque sentía que ese no era el único halago que Flash le dirigiría, pero…lamentablemente la peli violeta no se veía feliz, si, estaba algo sonrojada porque el peli azul confesaba que estaba enamorado de ella, pero el rostro de Twilight reflejó todo menos felicidad, cualquier chica estaría feliz de que un chico, en especial alguien como Flash, se le declarara con una canción, pero ella….

Por otro lado Sunset estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que Flash llegaría a tal extremo, y lo más sorprendente para ella era que Pinkie Pie al igual que Reddish estaban también arriba en el escenario

Sin nada más que agregar, Flash decidió dejar que la música y la letra de la canción hablasen por él cuando este comienza a tocar y ha cantar

 ** _"Como no se pueden poner vídeos aquí en fanfiction, si desean sumergirse más en la trama escuchen la canción "mi corazón encantado" de César Franco, gracias."_**

En el transcurso de la canción la peli violeta miraba con un sonrojo notorio al cantante peli azul

En el transcurso de la canción también se pudo notar un poco la elevación del tono de Reddish, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar un poco, pero no era algo precisamente grave o malo

Finalmente, en la última parte de la canción, Flash se baja del escenario con micrófono en mano caminando entre la multitud hasta llegar a Twilight, la cual no se percató de esto hasta que el peli azul estuvo delante de ella con una encantadora sonrisa

La música termina de sonar, y a pesar de que ambos estaban rodeados por miles de miradas, sentían como si estuvieran solos en el entorno, ambos se miraban a los ojos, hasta que por fin Flash suelta las palabras finales, palabras que sólo iban dirigidas hacía Twilight

-Flash:…Te amo Twilight…quieres…ser mi novia?...

-Twilight:...Flash yo….

-(Sunset Shimmer):….Twilight…

De pronto, en aquel momento, en una escena de cámara lenta, lágrimas empezaban a caer por las mejillas de la peli violeta, lo malo….es que estas no eran lágrimas de felicidad….

-Twilight:…Lo siento...no puedo hacerlo….

Parecía que las lágrimas no pensaban parar, acto posterior, Twilight sale corriendo de la escena

-Flash:Twilight!

Sunset Shimmer sale corriendo tras ella, al estar a unos metros de la salida la peli fuego logra alcanzarla y la agarra de la muñeca para detenerla

-Sunset Shimmer:Twilight!

-Twilight:(Llorando) Suéltame! Sólo quiero irme a casa!

Sin nada que decir, Sunset decide hacerlo, deja ir a su amiga, no tenía derecho a decir algo en estos momentos, Twilight sólo quería irse a casa, estaba confundida, triste, y más que todo decepcionada de sí misma

-Fluttershy:Descuida, yo la llevaré

Era tarde, y Twilight no podía irse sola a su casa y más como estaba, Fluttershy decide llevar en su coche a la peli violeta hasta su casa, y se percataría de no decir ni preguntar nada, se aseguraría de que un silencio total invadiera el coche durante todo el viaje, así que sin más que decir, la peli rosada sale corriendo tras Twilight, mientras Sunset se queda ahí parada

La peli fuego sentía que había fracasado como amiga, sentía que de algún modo todo era su culpa, pero…no debía culparse por eso, estaba en el pasado, lo mejor que podían hacer ella y sus amigas era dejar sola a Twilight por el momento y disimular que nada paso

Después de aquel trágico suceso que presenciaron todos los invitados, el entorno quedó en silencio absoluto por alrededor de casi un minuto, Flash estaba congelado y cabizbaja, la sombra de su cabello delantero tapaban sus ojos que miraban al suelo, de verdad…Flash estaba herido, él de verdad pensó que podría lograrlo, pero no fue así…y en vez de hacer sonreír a Twilight sólo la hizo llorar

Pero más que triste, la boca de Flash simulaba algo de molestia, el silencio se rompe cuando este siente una mano en su hombro, a la vez que una voz que le dice…

-Reddish:Descuida amigo…ella…sólo necesita un tiempo para pensar en tu declaración, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es dejarla en paz por un tiempo, esto no es tu culpa

Con una voz apagada y sin sentimiento el peli azul contesta….

-Flash:Tienes razón, esto no es mi culpa….(molesto)…ESTO ES TU CULPA!

El guitarrista hace un movimiento brusco quitándose la mano de Reddish de encima y dedicándole una mirada de odio

-Reddish:¡¿Mi culpa?!

Por cada paso que el peli azul daba hacia adelante, Reddish daba un paso hacia atrás retrocediendo, ya que Flash invadía su espacio personal, y no con buenas intenciones

-Flash:(Molesto) SI NO HUBIERAS APARECIDO Y GUSTARLE A TWILIGHT LAS COSAS NO ESTARÍAN ASÍ!

-Reddish:Qué?! No sé de que me hablas!

-Flash:(Molesto) DEBÍ DEJAR LAS COSAS TAL Y COMO ESTABAN! TÚ Y TU ESTUPIDA IDEA DE ACERCAMIENTO SÓLO HICIERON MÁS DOLOROSO ESTE MOMENTO! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

El peli azul tenía algo de razón, tanto Twilight como él estaban heridos en ese momento, y eso no hubiera pasado de no ser por el peli oscuro

Flash empuja agresivamente a Reddish haciendo que este forzosamente retroceda más y posteriormente se ponga en guardia como si una pelea fuera a formarse en el lugar, el peli oscuro con una voz también algo molesta (pero menos que la de Flash) le contesta…

-Reddish:Ah sí?! Pues de nada por alegrar tu triste vida! Si no hubieras sido tan cobarde en un principio! Yo jamás me hubiera metido en tus asuntos!

En ese momento llega Sunset Shimmer intentando evitar una pelea, poniendo un límite entre ambos chicos, por primera vez, la peli fuego se veía algo temerosa, como si algo terriblemente incontrolable estuviera a punto de suceder

-Sunset Shimmer:Tranquilízate Flash! Reddish! Tranquilícense los dos! No hagan algo que después lamentarán!

Como si la peli fuego no existiera o fuera invisible, ambos chicos seguían mirándose a los ojos retadoramente sin escuchar nada de lo que Sunset les decía

-Reddish:No voy a pelear contigo Flash!

-Flash:Oh! Pues tendrás que hacerlo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el peli azul ataca a Reddish, todos los presentes comenzaron a decir a voz alta "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" ya que una pelea había empezado en el lugar

El peli azul le lanzaba varios golpes a Reddish, el peli oscuro esquivaba cada uno de ellos, no quería pelear con Flash, pero poco a poco le iban quedando pocas opciones, eran hombres, no podían simplemente sentarse a hablar y resolver esto, tenían forzosamente que resolverlo a golpes como los hombres lo hacían!

-Sunset Shimmer:Flash! Detente! Deténganse los dos!

Nuevamente era como si la peli fuego no existiera, Reddish seguía esquivando pasivamente los golpes de Flash sin perder nunca su guardia, pero mientras el peli oscuro esquivaba los golpes, de un momento a otro este se pierde entre sus pensamientos, era difícil creer que Flash y Reddish fueran amigos y de un momento a otro estuvieran peleando sólo por una chica

Pero al perderse en sus pensamientos, también baja la guardia, de una escena a otra, Reddish es sacado de sus pensamientos, producto de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le proporcionó el peli azul, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, Flash le había dado un golpe directo a la cara

-Sunset Shimmer:Reddish!

Un segundo de silencio se forma en el lugar, el peli oscuro había caído, pero Flash sabía que Reddish no sería vencido tan fácilmente por un simple golpe

Después del silencio que duro unos segundos en el lugar, Reddish lentamente se fue levantando del suelo, la sombra de su cabello tapaban sus ojos, el peli oscuro no mostraba ningún sentimiento y se mantenía cabizbaja

En ese momento, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta o notara la diferencia por las sombras que envolvían los ojos del peli oscuro, las pupilas de Reddish poco a poco fueron alargándose y rasgándose como las de una fiera

-Reddish:Ahora si…..

Reddish levanta la mirada de golpe dejando ver su mirada furiosa y sus ojos rasgados como si de los ojos de Nightmare Moon se tratasen

-Reddish:(Furioso) ESTÁS MUERTO SENTRY!

Acto posterior el peli oscuro corre hacía Flash y lo enviste haciendo se ambos caigan al suelo y todos los presentes renueven la frase "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" Nadie se atrevía a separarlos, acto seguido el peli oscuro se encima sobre el peli azul dándole varios golpes a la cara, Flash por su parte se cubría el rostro con ambos brazos, mientras golpeaba a su ex amigo, Reddish exclama molesto

-Reddish:(Furioso) VAMOS! DÓNDE ESTA ESE ENTUSIASMO QUE TENÍAS HACE RATO?! ERES UN DEBILUCHO!

-(Sunset Shimmer):Reddish….

Era la primera vez que Sunset veía este lado del peli oscuro, se estaba comportando de una manera tan agresiva y salvaje, que se podría decir que no era el mismo Reddish

Al decir eso, de un momento a otro las cosas cambian, ahora Flash estaba encima de Reddish dándole unos cuantos golpes, hasta que el peli oscuro le da un cabezazo para posteriormente darle un empujón y una patada para quitárselo de encima

Flash estaba algo sorprendido, a pesar de que el peli oscuro de ojos azules no tenía un cuerpo atlético ni nada por el estilo, sí que pegaba fuerte

La pelea a puño limpio siguió continuando a base del odio y la descomprensión, a pesar de que Sunset Shimmer les decía que pararan, era como si esta no estuviera, no fue hasta que Rainbow Dash y AppleJack tuvieron que separarlos

Rainbow Dash toma a Flash y AppleJack a Reddish intentando separarlos, cada una intenta separar a los chicos, por su parte la granjera si pudo contener al peli oscuro y llevarse unos cuantos metros lejos de Flash

Mientras que Rainbow Dash intentaba contener al peli azul, AppleJack intentaba hacer lo mismo con el peli oscuro

-Reddish:(Furioso) Suéltame AppleJack! Voy a matarlo!

-AppleJack:Tranquilízate Reddish!

Sin embargo, Reddish logra liberarse de la rubia al igual que Flash de la peli arcoíris y nuevamente se arma la pelea, AppleJack y Rainbow Dash necesitaron ayuda para separarlos

Esta vez la rubia acorrala a Reddish fuertemente contra la pared y con todas sus fuerzas intenta retenerlo hasta que se calmase, pero al parecer el peli oscuro no estaba decidido a calmarse

-Reddish:(Furioso) AHHH! FLAAASH!

AppleJack intentaba mantenerlo a raya, pero tarde o temprano no podría contenerlo

Por otra parte, entre Rainbow Dash, Micro Chips y Sandal Wood mantenían a raya al peli azul, el cual a diferencia de Reddish se estaba comenzando a calmar

Mientras la granjera se aferraba a la cintura de Reddish manteniéndolo acorralado contra la pared, Sunset muy angustiada por detener aquella pelea, acorrala la parte superior de Reddish y con una gran preocupación en sus ojos esta le dice…

-Sunset Shimmer: Por favor Reddish! Te tienes que calmar!

-Reddish:(Furioso) No! Voy a matar a ese maldito!

Reddish forcejea más haciendo que la rubia tenga que poner más fuerza para frenarlo, era como una bestia que forcejeaba para salir de su celda

-AppleJack:Tsk!

La peli fuego pone su mano derecha sobre una de las mejillas de Reddish haciendo que este la mire directo a los ojos, al hacer contacto visual, con tranquilidad intenta calmar al furioso peli oscuro

-Sunset Shimme:Mírame!...Todo va a estar bien….yo estaré contigo Reddish….por favor cálmate….

La respiración del peli oscuro poco a poco se va suavizando, mientras Reddish daba un parpadeo lento, al abrir nuevamente los ojos sus pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad y consigo la calma volvió a nuestro protagonista

Al dejar de forcejear y calmarse completamente Sunset da una pequeña sonrisa, pero Reddish se veía algo desorientado, como si hubiera despertado de un trance, como si en aquel momento de ira no hubiera sido él mismo, al sentir que el forcejeo se había detenido AppleJack lo suelta con una respiración acelerada

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Reddish mira con tristeza a lo lejos como Flash se iba de la fiesta también triste por lo que había hecho, ambos se arrepentían de lo sucedido

-(Reddish):Lo siento Flash

El peli azul había abandonado la fiesta ¿A caso algo más podría salir mal esa noche?

-Reddish:Siento las molestias AppleJack

-AppleJack:Descuida caramelo, a todos nos da un ataque de ira de vez en cuando jeje!

-Sunset Shimmer:Ven, tomar algo te haría bien

-Reddish:Si

Mientras la granjera veía como Sunset se llevaba a Reddish y desaparecían entre la multitud, AppleJack miraba al peli oscuro con seriedad para después mirar sus manos

Las manos de la granjera estaban…temblando…y su respiración era acelerada, como si su cuerpo hubiera sentido algo inexplicable, por un instante no pudo contener a Reddish ¿pero cómo? Se suponía que ella tenía súper fuerza, sin embargo él…..

La rubia traía su collar, no era una equivocación, si estaba usando su súper fuerza, pero entonces como es que no pudo contener al peli oscuro? Por instantes, fue como si Reddish hubiera tenido más fuerza que ella y así se pudo liberar fácilmente del agarre, esto dejó algo pensativa a la vez que preocupada a la granjera

Y no sólo porque el peli oscuro haya podido liberarse del agarre, sino que por instantes, AppleJack sintió algo en Reddish, algo que había sentido antes pero mucho más intenso, algo que era difícil de explicar con palabras

-Rarity:¿Estás bien nena? Reddish te lastimó?

-AppleJack:Eh?...No, estoy bien, sólo necesito algo de beber

La granjera decidió guardarse sus conclusiones, estaba en una fiesta y no quería arruinarle la diversión a sus amigas, tal parece que AppleJack nunca sabría que fue esa sensación ni como por instantes el peli oscuro pudo liberarse de su tremenda fuerza

Al cabo de una hora todo volvió a la normalidad, los estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot tenía el don de que si algo trágico pasaba en una fiesta, con facilidad podían continuar con la diversión como si no hubiera pasado nada

Reddish decidió quedarse en la fiesta a diferencia del peli azul que se fue a casa, sin embargo, el peli oscuro no estaba mejor que Flash, se veía algo triste por lo que había hecho

-(Reddish):Lo hice otra vez…..perdí el control….

El peli oscuro observaba su mano derecha, no era la primera vez que perdía el control de sus emociones, y sin duda no sería la última, lo que Reddish se preguntaba era porque sucedía eso? Cada vez que sus emociones sobrepasaban cierto límite Reddish por alguna razón perdía el control de sí mismo, era raro

La peli fuego ve la tristeza en él e intenta consolarlo

-Sunset Shimmer:No es tu culpa Reddish, ni de Flash, Twilight está deprimida por lo de Timber…no se siente segura de iniciar una nueva relación, teme que la vuelvan a lastimar.…además….yo fui la que le dijo a Flash que la olvidara..si quieres culpar a alguien, que sea a mi…

-Reddish:…Descuida Sunset…yo sería incapaz de culparte

-Sunset Shimmer:…..Hablaré con Twilight mañana, y aclararé todo

-Reddish:No…yo hablaré con Twilight…hay…un par de cosas que debo aclarar….también debo hablar con Flash…

-Sunset Shimmer:Si así lo deseas….

La fiesta habría sido un total desastre de no ser por Vinyl, quién revivió la diversión con su música, viendo como casi el 60% de los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile, al ver a Bulk Bíceps y Derpy bailar divertidamente a la peli fuego se le ocurre una idea alocada, así que con una cara pícara y confiada le pregunta al peli oscuro…

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye, sabes bailar?

-Reddish:¿Bailar? Claro, no acostumbro a bailar mucho, pero diría que lo hago bien

-Sunset Shimmer:Ah sí? Qué tan bien?

-Reddish:..Jm! Por qué? ¿Quieres desafiarme a algo por el estilo?

La peli fuego ponía una mirada seductora y desafiante, al parecer era un reto

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Qué? A caso tienes miedo? O es que no sabes bailar?

Reddish no era de esas personas a la cual atacas su ego así como así, cuando al peli oscuro le proponían algo retador no dudaba en ponerse en marcha, y más aún cuando le decían que tenía miedo, pues Reddish no le tenía miedo a nada, el peli oscuro pone una cara pícara a la vez que retadora, sabía muy bien que Sunset le estaba poniendo un desafío

-Reddish:Jm! Tú no podrías mantenerme el paso ni por medio minuto

Sunset Shimmer sabía muy bien que el ego era la parte más vulnerable de Reddish, él nunca rechazaría un desafío, y la peli fuego sabía muy bien como usar eso a su favor

-Sunset Shimmer:Entonces demuéstramelo

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de nuestro prota, Reddish no se dejaría vencer por una mujer, el peli oscuro había aceptado el reto

En ese momento, el peli oscuro se toma el vaso de ponche que este tenía en su mano de un solo trago, como si de un vaso de tequila o Whisky se tratase

-Reddish:Cuando termine contigo no vas a poder ni pararte derecho

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sarcástica) Huy! Que miedo

El peli oscuro camina hasta la mesa al lado del escenario dónde se encontraba una chica de piel blanca, cabello celeste con franjas azules y unos lentes extravagantes

-Reddish:Vinyl! Pon la música más enérgica que tengas! La pista de baile arderá esta noche!

Vinyl sólo da una sonrisa y levanta el pulgar accediendo a la petición del peli oscuro, así que la peli celeste busca en su caja de discos una rola que cumpla las características que el chico le había pedido, y encontró una muy cool, así que no dudó en ponerla y elevar el volumen con una sonrisa sabiendo que la diversión iba a iniciar

La música actual se detiene, y al pasar un par de segundos una nueva melodía resuena en el lugar, en ese momento Reddish extiende su mano hacía la peli fuego, quién tampoco iba a dejarse vencer

-Reddish:Y bien? ¿No ibas a enseñarme como bailar?

-Sunset Shimmer:Je!

La peli fuego toma la mano de su compañero para después dirigirse a la pista de baile

La canción comenzó con una melodía cálida que poco a poco se fue volviendo más enérgica, rápida y caliente, haciendo que el baile sea más dinámico y energético con un toque de sensualidad y elegancia al mismo tiempo

La mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a captar el ritmo de inmediato, más de la mitad de los presentes se dirigió a la pista de baile ya que la música hacía estremecer todo el cuerpo

 ** _"A este punto no les recomiendo ninguna canción en específico, depende de ustedes imaginar o escuchar la canción de su preferencia con las características mencionadas"_**

Se veía como el peli oscuro primeramente tomaba a Sunset de la cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que la mano izquierda de la peli fuego iba en el hombro de Reddish y ambos se tomaban la mano derecha para dar unos pasos veloces hacía delante y atrás, después el peli oscuro hacía dar vueltas a la peli fuego para después tomarla de la cintura e inclinara hacía atrás para después darse la mano, desenrollarla, enrollarla entre sus brazos, para después separarse un poco para aplaudir al ritmo de la música y dar uno que otro paso de baile para después tomarse nuevamente de la mano y repetir las acciones anteriores, todo esto a un ritmo energético, sensual y elegante

Todos bailaban a un ritmo enérgico, sensual (en el caso de las parejas) al mismo tiempo que elegante y dinámico, tal y como la música transmitía esa sensación, la mayoría de los invitados bailaban en parejas, y otros como en el caso de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash lo hacían individualmente, pero los que más sobresalían en la pista de baile eran la peli fuego y el peli oscuro

En el momento en que termina la canción, la peli fuego de ojos esmeralda queda inclinada hacia atrás, su cintura era sostenida por el peli oscuro quién impedía su caída, mientras ambas manos derecha aún seguían entrelazadas entre sí

Ambos respiraban agitadamente para recuperar el aliento después de tal actividad física, sin embargo, eso no quitaba las sonrisas de sus rostros mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro, ya que sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia separaban sus rostros

Normalmente esta sería una escena de beso, pero no fue así como sucedió, al darse cuenta que la música había terminado y de la posición prometedora en la que se encontraban ambos, se separan al instante, tanto el chico de ojos azules como la chica de ojos esmeralda con las mejillas sonrojadas, disimulando ese pequeño momento mágico a la vez que incomodo

Tanto Sunset como Reddish estaban con las mejillas ardiendo, no se atrevían a mirarse cara a cara por tal sonrojo que los embargaba, el silencio se formó un par de segundos entre ellos hasta que la peli fuego lo rompe

-Sunset Shimmer:Ba-Baya, quién lo diría, sí que bailas bien

-Reddish:Tú-Tú tampoco lo haces mal…

Sin decir nada más, ambos salen de la pista de baile directo a la mesa de bocadillos para servirse ponche y calmar el cansancio y la calor, al pasar un par de minutos de bromas y pequeñas risas la peli fuego dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye, ¿me esperas aquí? Voy al tocador

-Reddish:Tranquila, no me moveré de aquí

Al irse, nuevamente el peli oscuro se le queda viendo hasta que la peli fuego se pierde en la multitud, y una vez más la voz de la peli rosa lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Pinkie Pie:¿Quieres que les rente una habitación de hotel?

-Reddish:(Sonrojado) Pinkie!

-Pinkie Pie:Jajaja, es sólo una broma, relájate!

-Reddish:…

-Pinkie Pie:Peeero, aun así, mi Pinkie sentido me dice que a ti te gusta Sunset, no descansaré hasta que lo admitas

Pinkie Pie tenía un instinto muy agudo del Shippeo, ella detectaba cuándo un par de chicos eran uno para el otro, y no dudaba en poner en marcha esa idea

El peli oscuro sabía que no se libraría de la acusación de su amiga Pinkie, así que para librarse del asunto dice….

-Reddish:Ok, me gusta Sunset, ¿ya estás feliz?

-Pinkie Pie:No hasta que la invites a una cita

-Reddish:Estás loca si crees que voy a hacer eso!

-Pinkie Pie:Oh vamos! ¿Por qué no?

-Reddish:Porque…..es….complicado de explicar…

-Pinkie Pie:Bueno, Sunset es una buena chica, tú y ella serían como dos globos del mismo color

-Reddish:¿A qué te refieres?

-Pinkie Pie:Que son el uno para el otro

-Reddish:Mira Pinkie Pie, aunque fue cierto lo que dices, Sunset es sólo mi amiga, además….

El peli oscuro debía mantener su promesa firme, pero ¿por qué ahora le resultaba más difícil? Con Adagio fue fácil, pero ahora por alguna razón sentía que esa promesa se iba a romper, sin contar que sentía que la peli fuego era mucho para él

El silencio de Reddish le daban la razón a la peli rosa, el chico de ojos azules no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, a pesar de lo alegre y decidido que era, al parecer el chico de ojos azules tenía una debilidad después de todo, Pinkie Pie jamás hubiera pensado que el peli oscuro tenía un lado tímido oculto, pero ella sabía que eso no sería un obstáculo

-Pinkie Pie:Eres tímido, lo entiendo, peeero tarde o temprano lo lograrás, nos vemos

Pinkie se va saltando del lugar, Reddish a veces no entendía las locuras que decía la peli rosa, pero sabía que se terminaría acostumbrando, pero debía de admitir que en algo tenía razón

Sunset era linda, no lo negaría, y Reddish no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, pero nunca llegó a pensar en un posible romance entre ellos dos, hasta ahora….la peli fuego era hermosa, inteligente, confiada, algo testaruda en ocasiones y buena amiga, pero….el peli oscuro se estaba comenzando a preocupar….su corazón estaba haciendo de la suyas diciéndole que él y ella podrían ser algo más que amigos

Al sentir su mano cálida en su mejilla, y ver esos hermosos ojos, por instantes Reddish se sintió en otro mundo, y al verla entre las luces de la fiesta que hacían sobre salir el brillo de sus ojos y su cabello acompañado de esa linda sonrisa….

De un momento a otro Reddish sacude su cabeza de un lado para otro, estaba comenzando a pensar idioteces, sin embargo….esta vez no era como las otras, normalmente su cerebro y su corazón le dirían "no lo hagas" pero en esta ocasión ambos le decían "hazlo!" como si ambos estuvieran en sincronía, sin embargo, el peli oscuro debía mantener su palabra, además, desde su perspectiva sólo era un simple gusto físico, un gusto que confiaba en que se le pasaría como sucedió con la peli naranja

De un momento a otro, algo saca a Reddish de sus pensamientos, algo que vio, el chico de ojos azules se percata de una chica que se dirigía al baño de mujeres, esta chica no era nada menos que Light Hair, quien venía acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa y un par de chicas que seguramente eran amigas suyas, no sabía si Light había sido invitada o se coló a la fiesta, pero eso era lo de menos, el peli oscuro tenía un mal presentimiento

-(Reddish):¿Qué estará tramando?...

Mientras tanto, en el baño de damas la peli fuego se encontraba mirándose al espejo muy pensativa, hasta que de pronto el reflejo de su antigua amiga se ve reflejado en el cristal, y no se veía muy amable

-Light Hair:Hola "amiga"

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Cap 9:Errores Del Pasado

**Capítulo 9:Errores Del Pasado**

* * *

De un momento a otro, algo saca a Reddish de sus pensamientos, algo que vio, el chico de ojos azules se percata de una chica que se dirigía al baño de mujeres, esta chica no era nada menos que Light Hair, quien venía acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa y un par de chicas que seguramente eran amigas suyas, no sabía si Light había sido invitada o se coló a la fiesta, pero eso era lo de menos, el peli oscuro tenía un mal presentimiento

-(Reddish):¿Qué estará tramando?...

Mientras tanto, en el baño de mujeres, Sunset Shimmer estaba terminando de lavarse las manos, acto seguido esta se da un buen chapuzón de agua en la cara para después mirarse a ella misma al espejo

Sunset Shimmer se veía a sí misma en el espejo con una mirada algo angustiada, su respiración estaba comenzando a normalizarse al igual que los latidos de su corazón

En ese momento, en el que sintió la respiración del peli oscuro y se perdió en sus ojos, Sunset no sabía cómo explicárselo a ella misma, pero ese momento se sintió como…mágico…

-(Sunset Shimmer):No puedo creerlo! Baile con Reddish…Vaya, quién lo diría, lo hace muy bien….(se sacude la cabeza) ya estoy pensando vulgaridades!...Aunque…a decir verdad…(observa su mano) ese momento…se sintió como…mágico…esto…

Sunset nunca creyó sentirse de esta forma, tan débil, tan vulnerable, pero eso era sólo un efecto secundario del amor, y sobre todo cuando era la primera vez que Sunset sentía algo así, y justo por eso Sunset estaba algo decepcionada

-(Sunset Shimmer):…Reddish….

La peli fuego de ojos esmeralda se miraba pensativa al espejo, pero no fue hasta que de pronto, la imagen de alguien que no le caía bien se ve reflejada en el cristal atrás de ella

-Light Hair:Hola "vieja amiga"

Sunset Shimmer, sin apartar la vista del cristal, pone una mirada seria, pero más que seria molesta

-Sunset Shimmer:¿¡Qué quieres Light Hair?! Reddish ya te dejó en claro que no le interesas! Ahora que planeas hacer?!

Una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en el rostro de Light Hair, hasta que revela el motivo de su risa

-Light Hair:Tú crees que me interesaría por un chiquillo inmaduro como Reddish! Ja! Por favor! Todo este tiempo, mi objetivo fuiste tú mi querida Sunset! Tú sabes tan bien como yo eso

-Sunset Shimmer:No has hecho suficiente daño ya?! Ya me disculpe más de 50 veces contigo! Ahora te agradecería que te fueras y ya no te metieras más en mi vida!

De un momento a otro la sonrisa de la peli roja se transforma en una cara de ira

-Light Hair:(Molesta) Así como tú te metiste en la mía?! Así como tú arruinaste y me usaste?!...Desde ese día mi vida cambió para siempre! No importa cuánto tiempo pasé! Todos siguen burlándose de mí por lo tonta que fui al aceptarte como amiga! Tú arruinaste mi vida! Todos estos años pasé soportando burlas y susurros! Ah! Pero no! Tú no! Todos te alaban ahora! Como la "señorita perfección" Rainbow y las demás no debieron perdonarte! Debieron eliminarte! Y hasta el día de hoy! Sigues comportándote como si nada haya pasado! Como si tuvieras el derecho de ser perdonada! Wallflower tenía razón! No has cambiado! Y verte tan feliz sólo me hace enojar! Has arruinado muchas vidas en el pasado! Y VIVES COMO SI FUERAS UN ANGEL!

Un silencio inunda el área por unos segundos, la peli fuego miraba al lavadero de manos cabizbaja, hasta que nuevamente levanta la mirada y con una mirada amenazante reflejada en el cristal sólo contesta

-Sunset Shimmer:¡Vete…de…aquí!

-Light Hair:Ohhh, ¿te enojaste? Ese enojo se debe, a que soy la única en toda la escuela que sabe la verdad! Sigues siendo la misma ¡rata, inmunda, y retorcida que siempre has sido!

-Sunset Shimmer:Te lo diré una vez más…vete de aquí!

-Light Hair:Oh si no que?! Te convertirás en un fiero demonio macabro y me destruirás?! Ja!...Puede que todos en la escuela, y sobre todo Reddish te vean como una buena persona, pero como dije antes…por dentro sigues siendo el mismo demonio macabro y siniestro que nos utilizó a todos!

Si hubieran estado en Equestria, seguramente Sunset ya habría vaporizado a la chica con una ráfaga de magia, Sunset estaba muy enfadada! Quería golpear a la peli roja en la cara! Pero no hoy! Hoy era su noche! Y no iba a ponerse a pelear al igual que Flash y Reddish, ella sabía guardarse su enojo para ella misma, sin embargo, la furia se le veía en los ojos que se reflejaban en el nítido cristal, sin embargo, Light Hair estaba dispuesta a satisfacer su necesidad de venganza de una vez por todas por todo el dolor que Sunset le causó en el pasado y por arruinar su vida

-Light Hair:…Has escuchado la frase…"¿la acción vale más que mil palabras?"…pues…todo ese dolor que sentí!...Y que siento hasta el día de hoy...se ha convertido en misericordia!...Así que…he decidido perdonarte, pero con una condición….sería muy injusto que no tuvieras una penitencia por todos tus actos! Y como Rainbow y las demás fueron muy blandas contigo…y el plan de quitarte a Reddish falló…pues…

Light Hair mete la mano en su bolsillo trasero sin que la peli fuego lo notara, mientras que el sonido de un golpeteo se escucha en el lugar, las amigas de Light Hair, que también buscaban algo de venganza contra esta, cierran la puerta con llave, alertando a la peli fuego la cual dirigió su mirada hacía las dos chicas las cuales también traían una sonrisa malvada, hasta que de un momento a otro, otro sonido se escucha en el lugar por un segundo, como un leve pinchón

-Light Hair:Creo que un poco de dolor físico no te caería mal

En ese momento, las pupilas de Sunset Shimmer se achican y toda furia de ella desaparece, al ver a través del cristal el gran filo que se encontraba atrás de ella, se trataba de una navaja! La cual era sostenida por la peli roja con una sonrisa malvada

En cuestión de un segundo Sunset se voltea tan rápido como la física se lo permitió, para comprobar si no era un espejismo, y sus pupilas se dilataron aún más al ver que no era así y al ver que las otras dos chicas hacían sonar sus puños

-Sunset Shimmer:E-Espera! Yo no….

Impactos, golpes y un par de jadeos se comienzan a emitir desde aquel cuarto, sonido el cual nadie que estuviera a más de unos centímetros de la puerta escuchaba debido al alto volumen de la música

Al cabo de unos minutos, Reddish ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar por la peli fuego, ya se había tardado demasiado

-(Reddish):Sunset ya se tardó demasiado….tengo un mal presentimiento…

Al pasar casi medio minuto, el peli oscuro ve salir a Light Hair y las otras chicas del baño, todas con una sonrisa villana, como si hubieran hecho algo indebido o malo, esto sólo aumento más la preocupación y el mal presentimiento del peli oscuro

Cuando Light Hair y sus amigas se fueron completamente del lugar, el peli oscuro camina disimuladamente hacía el baño de mujeres, tratando de decidir si entrar o no, era el baño de mujeres, por lo que Reddish no podía entrar así como así, ya que si en el caso de que nada hubiera pasado, él sólo sería visto como un pervertido o algo peor, así que en una pequeña escena divertida el peli oscuro no se decidía si entrar o no

-(Reddish):Ay no! Qué hago?! Si entro sin razón alguna Sunset va a….mejor no entro…..no! Tengo que entrar! Mi instinto me dice que algo pasa!...Pero de lo contrario…Sunset no me hablará por un buen rato, mejor no…...no! Debo hacerlo!...Quizás en otra ocasión….pero…

Al estar a unos centímetros de la puerta, Reddish pudo escuchar levemente un par de llantos, y el tono de esos llantos le recordaban a…

-Reddish:[Sunset!] Al diablo! Voy a entrar!

Reddish gira la perrilla, pero a pesar de eso la puerta no se abría, como si hubiera sido cerrada con llave, pero eso no detuvo al peli oscuro, este se hace un poco para atrás y arremete contra aquella puerta abriéndola

Al estar ya adentro, en la oscuridad de la habitación, siguiendo la dirección de los llantos, los ojos del peli oscuro se abren tan grandes como platos, no podía creer lo que veía

-Sunset Shimmer:(Llorando) Tsk! ¿Reddish?

La peli fuego se encontraba tirada en el suelo, volcada hacía la pared, Reddish no podía ver bien por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero a pesar de eso las lágrimas de dolor de Sunset Shimmer se veían claramente en la oscuridad al igual que sus heridas

Se podían ver los rasguños y araños por todo el cuerpo de la peli fuego y lo despeinada que se encontraba, sin contar que su ropa también estaba algo rasgada, como si hubiera habido una pelea en el lugar, no, más bien como si hubiera habido una masacre

El peli oscuro no dudó en ir a auxiliar a la peli fuego

-Reddish:Sunset!

Reddish corre hasta llegar a ella y ponerse de rodillas, para después preguntar angustiadamente….

-Reddish:Qué pasó?! Quién te hizo esto?!

La peli fuego no estaba en condiciones de contestar, no por las heridas en todo su cuerpo que le dolían, sino porque se sentía humillada, humillada por sus errores del pasado y ante Reddish

-Reddish:Tsk!...Seguramente fue Light Hair! Esa maldita!...

El chico de ojos azules estaba muy enojado, no toleraba que lastimaran a sus amigos, pero Reddish decidió que no era el mejor momento para enojarse o buscar venganza, debía ayudar a su amiga

-Reddish:Descuida Sunset, mientras yo esté aquí nadie te hará daño (le ofrece la mano) vamos, te ayudaré a curarte y….

Sin embargo, el peli oscuro aún no estaba consciente de la gravedad del asunto, al ofrecerle la mano a Sunset Shimmer, esta no hizo nada, seguía en posición fetal contra la pared tratando de contener sus lágrimas y de no entrar en llantos otra vez, porque era un dolor físico terrible

Pero a pesar de que la peli fuego se tapaba la boca para no entrar en llantos y de que le daba la espalda al peli oscuro, las lágrimas seguían saliendo en grandes cantidades de sus ojos

Reddish por segundos no entendió el porqué Sunset no quería darle la mano o porque su rostro reflejaba gran dolor, pues las heridas que esta traía no eran nada de gravedad, hasta que este siente algo mojado al pie de su rodilla

Al bajar lentamente la mirada, nuevamente los ojos del peli oscuro se abren como platos al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas de encogían, un líquido rojo se encontraba desparramándose muy lentamente por el piso y este líquido venía directamente de….

-Reddish:Sunset…date la vuelta!…

Nuevamente Reddish no recibió respuesta, como si la peli fuego estuviera tratando de ocultar algo

 **Narra Reddish Star**

 _En ese momento….mi mente temía lo peor, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse del miedo que sentía, Sunset no quería responderme, por lo que eso confirmó mis sospechas, estaba muy enojado a la vez que asustado, pero mi mente sólo se enfocaba en ayudar a Sunset_

-Reddish:Date la vuelta!

Al ver que la peli fuego no haría caso, sin pensarlo 2 veces Reddish voltea a la peli fuego él mismo, Sunset puso algo de resistencia, pero no influyó nada en el proceso, al estar ya boca arriba en el suelo totalmente, más lágrimas salieron de los ojos esmeralda de Sunset, de verdad la humillación le dolía tanto como las heridas

Al estar ya boca arriba, una vez más las pupilas del peli oscuro se dilataron achicándose, pero esta vez temblaban, como si hicieran el esfuerzo de no dejar salir las lágrimas, Reddish de un momento a otro se tapa la boca con las dos manos

-Reddish:Oh! Por Dios!

 **Narra Sunset Shimmer**

 _Yo no quería que Reddish, y menos mis amigas se enteraran de como estaba en ese momento, si, el dolor era insoportable, pero no quería meter a nadie en mi pasado, aunque me dolía admitirlo….creo que me lo merecía….eso y más, pero…al ver como Reddish se preocupaba tanto por mí, fue algo inevitable_

Al voltear a Sunset, el peli oscuro vio que esta tenía una gran herida en la parte superior pierna izquierda, como si la hubiesen cortado con una navaja o cuchillo, esta herida era muy profunda y no paraba de sangrar, lo que explicaba el pequeño charco de sangre, por un leve momento Reddish entra en pánico, pero decidió guardárselo y encontrar la mejor solución al problema

-Reddish:Tsk!...[¿Por qué haría esto Light Hair?]...Quédate aquí un momento ok? Iré por ayuda

El ojiazul se dispone a ir por ayuda, pero antes de siquiera moverse medio centímetro para levantarse, es detenido por la mano de Sunset Shimmer, la cual lo agarra de la muñeca bruscamente

-Sunset Shimmer:(Llorando) No! Por favor! No le digas a nadie! No quiero que nadie se entere! Por favor! Sólo quiero ir a casa!

-Reddish:Te volviste loca?! Si no detenemos el sangrado pronto, tú vas a…..

-Sunset Shimmer:(Llorando) Reddish, por favor!

El peli oscuro no sabía el porqué Sunset insistía tercamente en no decirle a nadie sobre lo sucedido, eso sólo le dificultaban más las cosas a Reddish, normalmente cualquiera desobedecería e iría por ayuda, era lo más lógico, pero para Reddish la lógica no existía

Él quiso pensar que tal vez la peli fuego tenía sus razones, no podría ser sólo terquedad y orgullo, pero decidió guardarse las preguntas para otro momento y decidir encargarse de este asunto él mismo sin ayuda de nadie

-Reddish:….Está bien….pero lo haremos a mi manera!...

Reddish se desata el pañuelo rojo que siempre este llevaba atado al brazo izquierdo y con cuidado, como si de una venda se tratase, envuelve la pierna justo en la zona donde se encontraba la cortadura, en ese momento el ojiazul escucha un par de quejidos de dolor por parte de su amiga, era comprensible, con una herida así

-Sunset Shimmer:Gh!

-Reddish:Tranquila Sunset, sé que duele, pero vas a estar bien, te lo prometo, yo me aseguraré de eso

Una vez ya atada firmemente la herida, Reddish pensó que así detendría el sangrado, por lo menos hasta que llegaran a su casa

-Reddish:¿Puedes caminar?

-Sunset Shimmer:Creo que no

-Reddish:Ya veo….bien…

Acto posterior, el peli oscuro le ofrece nuevamente la mano a la peli fuego

-Reddish:Te ayudaré!

Sunset toma la mano de Reddish el cual lo ayuda a levantarse de un solo tirón, el dolor al estar sobre su propio peso duro sólo unos segundos, ya que se apoyó en Reddish y en su pierna sana, acto seguido, el peli oscuro toma el brazo izquierdo de la chica de ojos esmeralda y lo pasa por encima de su cabeza hasta apoyarlo en su nuca, para después tomar con su brazo derecho la cintura de Sunset, así ayudándola a mantenerse en pie y posteriormente a caminar

-(Reddish):No creo que nadie se dé cuenta si salimos por la parte de atrás

Sin ser vistos por nadie, ya que al parecer los demás seguían disfrutando de la fiesta, Sunset y Reddish logran cruzar la puerta que se encontraba por detrás del escenario, ya que no había mucha distancia entre la parte trasera de este y los baños

Al cruzar la puerta ambos se encontraron en un corto pasillo, ahora sólo tenían que cruzar la última puerta y estarían fuera

En el trayecto de la pequeña caminata, Reddish notó que la peli fuego aun ponía unas pequeñas muecas de dolor, a pesar de no estar usando aquella pierna, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ahora

Al estar ya frente a la última puerta, el peli oscuro gira la perilla y la abre, sólo para encontrarse con otro problema

Era otoño, lo que significaba algunas lluvias en Canterlot durante algunos días de aquella estación, incluso su madre ya se lo había advertido con anterioridad

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y no necesariamente de esas lluvias que venían acompañadas de un clima cálido y templado, sino de las que venían acompañadas de una pequeña ventisca de frío

Esto sólo le dificultaron las cosas aún más a Reddish, hasta que recordó lo que su madre le había dicho anteriormente…

RECUERDO

-Margaret:Recuerda, cierra la puerta de la casa si vas a salir, hay comida en la alacena, oh! y el pronóstico del clima dijo que hoy llovería, así que si te vas a tirar una de tus escapadas por lo menos lleva tu paraguas, te podría ser útil

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-(Reddish):¿Quién lo diría? Mamá tenía razón

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el peli oscuro saca su paraguas despegable de su chaqueta, y estaba listo para desplegarlo en cuanto sus cabezas salieran del techo

Pero, al ver desde un ángulo alto la cabizbaja de la peli fuego, sabía que eso no era suficiente, Sunset ya estaba herida, no se arriesgaría a que también pescara un resfriado, luego de un par de segundos, Reddish se estaba quitando su chaqueta, para después decir….

-Reddish:Ponte esto Sunset

-Sunset Shimmer:Eh?

Al levantar la mirada, y ver que el peli oscuro le ofrecía su preciada chaqueta esta dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Pero Reddish, es tu chaqueta

-Reddish:Tú la necesitas más que yo, anda! No hay tiempo!

Sin decir nada Sunset Shimmer sólo obedece pasando su brazo izquierdo por una de las mangas y después el otro, por un segundo Sunset pudo entender porque Reddish traía siempre esta chaqueta consigo, era cálida y tibia

Cuando la chaqueta estuvo en el cuerpo de la peli fuego por completo, acto posterior el peli oscuro toma la punta del cierre y lo eleva cerrando la chaqueta hasta el cuello de Sunset, era mejor asegurarse

-Sunset Shimmer:….Gracias…Reddish….

-Reddish:….Prepárate, el camino será largo

Después de decir eso, finalmente ambos se adentran en la fría lluvia con el paraguas sobre sus cabezas, el camino sería largo, ya que la chica de ojos esmeraldas se apoyaba en el ojiazul para mantenerse en pie y caminar, la casa de Reddish era la que quedaba más cerca, así que no dudó en ir allí

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Era Domingo por la mañana, las 7:00 Am para ser exactos, la peli fuego dormía plácidamente entre las cobijas y la suave cama, cuando de un momento a otro, esta abre un par de centímetros los ojos, para después abrirlos completamente y levantarse de golpe

-(Sunset Shimmer):¿Dónde estoy?

Sunset Shimmer comienza a mirar a los alrededores, esta no era su habitación, ni su cama, en ese instante, la peli fuego recuerdo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-(Sunset Shimmer):Tal vez, sólo haya sido un mal sueño

Pero en el momento que ella pensó eso y trató de moverse, el dolor de su pierna la hizo volver a la realidad

-(Sunset Shimmer):Ay! No fue un sueño, de verdad todo pasó

Al darse cuenta, Sunset Shimmer también nota que en su cuerpo estaba adherida una chaqueta de tela color negro, era nada menos que la chaqueta del peli oscuro, lo que confirmaron sus dudas

-(Sunset Shimmer):No hay duda, de verdad pasó…..Light Hair…..

En ese momento, algo llama la atención de la peli fuego, al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente, al dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta, pudo ver de quién se trataba

-Reddish:Oh! Ya despertaste….

-Sunset Shimmer:Reddish…

El peli oscuro se adentra a la habitación, vestido únicamente de una camiseta blanca con una estrella roja en medio, ya que no contaba con su chaqueta, este traía en sus manos una bandeja de plata

-Reddish:Ten, te traje del desayuno

-Sunset Shimmer:….¿Huevo frito?...

-Reddish:Jeje! Lo siento, es todo lo que sé hacer

-Sunset Shimmer:No, está bien, gracias

El ojiazul pone la bandeja sobre la mesa, para después mirar a la peli fuego con seriedad, acto seguido Reddish se sienta al borde de la cama y dice con una mirada seria….

-Reddish:..Ahora…dime…¿qué fue lo que pasó?...

Al observar la seriedad en los ojos de su amigo, Sunset sólo desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos para decir igual de seria….

-Sunset Shimmer:….En el pasado….Ligh Hair y yo éramos las mejores amigas, pero…hice algo que no debía y…..ella me odia por eso…

-Reddish:Pero aun así! Eso no justifica el que te haya hecho eso! Te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado allí?!

RECUERDO

Después de un largo camino, ambos al final llegan a casa del peli oscuro, este rápidamente abre la puerta, y al entrar, la peli fuego cae rendida, de verdad perdió una cantidad de sangre considerable, tanto que se sentía mareada

-Reddish:Sunset!

De no haber sido porque el peli oscuro detuvo su caída, la peli fuego hubiera caído al suelo

-Reddish:Tsk!...[Se está poniendo grave! Debo hacer algo!]…

Fue entonces que Reddish toma a la peli fuego por debajo de los muslos y la espalda, cargándola escaleras arriba hasta su habitación para posteriormente dejarla tendida en la cama

Después de esto el peli oscuro sale de su habitación y rápidamente corre hasta el otro lado del pasillo directo al baño, para después abrir la caja del espejo y esperar que hubiera algo útil

-(Reddish):Vamos! Debe haber algo por aquí!

Lo único que habían eran vendas y agua oxigenada, justo lo que Reddish necesitaba

-(Reddish):Bien!

El ojiazul toma los medicamentos y nuevamente comienza a correr devuelta a la habitación

-Reddish:Esto te dolerá, pero estarás mejor en menos de lo que piensas Sunset

Acto seguido, el peli oscuro toma aire y se prepara mentalmente para curar aquella herida

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Reddish:De verdad, estaba muy preocupado por ti! Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar?!

Ahora que la peli fuego visualizaba bien a Reddish, este se veía muy cansado, al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche, y considerando que se había molestado en prepararle el desayuno, no era para menos, de verdad….¿Reddish pasó por todo sólo por ella?

-Sunset Shimmer:….Lo siento…creo que la noche no salió tal y como la planeamos ah?

-Reddish:(Suspira) Y que lo digas, sólo quería divertirme, pero la noche de ayer terminó en un caos total, pero lo importante es que todo salió bien y que estás aquí a salvo

Aunque él le dijera eso, la peli fuego sentía que no era así, no todo salió bien, primero, seguramente Flash y Twilight estarían enfadados con ella, en segunda se tuvo que ir de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga sin si quiera despedirse ni verla soplar la vela, y en tercera….sin saber porque, ella sentía que se lo merecía, Light Hair tuvo sus razones bien justificadas, no podía culparla, al ser atacada por ella sorpresivamente, Sunset no vio a su ex mejor amiga, sino a su antigua yo reencarnada en ella

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Dónde me trajiste?

-Reddish:Oh! Estás en mi habitación, no sé dónde vives, así que era la única opción, perdón por el desorden, no recibo muchas visitas

-Sunset Simmer:Jeje! Veo que sabes como recibir a una chica

-Reddish:Jeje! Bueno, en fin, mejor come antes de que se enfríe, luego de eso te llevaré a tu casa ok? Luego pensaré en como resolver todo este embrollo

-Sunset Shimmer:Ok

Mientras el peli oscuro veía comer a su amiga este pensó para sí mismo lo graciosa y adorable que se veía Sunset en su chaqueta, ya que la chaqueta le quedaba grande y la peli fuego no era de aquellas personas que le gustase verse graciosa, al terminar de comer, Reddish pregunta de forma sarcástica y cómica…

-Reddish:Y dime, ¿Qué opinas de mis habilidades de chef?

La chica de ojos esmeralda nuevamente cruza los brazos y con gracia contesta…

-Sunset Shimmer:Jm! No estuvo mal, he probado mejores, en otras palabras, estuvo horrible pero comestible

-Reddish:Jeje, nadie me había dicho la verdad en la cara

-Sunset Shimmer:Jejeje! No es mi estilo ocultar las cosas, lo siento

-Sunset y Reddish:Jejeje!

Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, el chico de camiseta blanca se levanta y exclama

-Reddish:Bueno, prometí llevarte a casa, dime, ¿puedes caminar?

-Sunset Shimmer:Claro que si! Estoy mucho mejor, lo ve….

Antes de poder terminar la frase, al ponerse de pie con tanta prisa, todo el peso de la peli fuego recae en su pierna lastimada, aunque el sangrado ya había parado el dolor aún persistía, por lo que al pararse firmemente la peli fuego del dolor agudo pierde el equilibrio y cae de cara, de no ser por el peli oscuro que la atrapó en pleno acto

-Sunset Shimmer:Ay!

-Reddish:Wow! Lo sabía, no estás bien!

-Sunset Shimmer:Pero que dices?! Claro que…(siente dolor)..a-ahh!

-Reddish:Te lo dije, no estás en condiciones de caminar aún

La peli fuego se apoyaba en el peli oscuro mientras esta trataba de dar un paso, pero el dolor al poner su peso sobre la pierna lastimada se lo impedía, el ojiazul hace que ella se vuelva a sentar en la cama para luego decir….

-Reddish:(Suspira) Esto será un problema

-Sunset Shimmer:Te lo dije! Estoy bien, puedo irme yo sola a mi casa

-Reddish:No! No lo estás! Sería muy peligroso si te vas en tu estado actual, yo te llevaré!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Se puede saber cómo lo harás?

-Reddish:Estoy pensando en eso

El peli oscuro no contaba con un automóvil o algo para llevar a su amiga a casa, y ella no podía caminar en tal estado, lo que dejaba una última opción, opción la cual no terminaba de gustarle

-(Reddish):Si no hay otra opción…

-Sunset Shimmer:No te angusties, ya te lo dije, yo sola puedo…amm…¿qué haces?

El peli oscuro estaba levemente agachado en el piso dándole la espalda a Sunset Shimmer, esta no entendía porque

-Reddish:Perder mi dignidad

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Por qué perderías tú..aahhh!

Cuando la peli fuego se da cuenta, esta estaba encima de la espalda del peli oscuro, mientras este la sostenía de los muslos y ella se sostenía colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, esto era lo que los humanos llamaban "llevar a caballito"

-Sunset Shimmer:Reddish! Bájame!

-Reddish:Je! No sé de que te quejas, si el que sale perdiendo soy yo, tampoco a mí me gusta la idea, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, ¿tienes algo mejor en mente?

-Sunset Shimmer:N-No pero…estás loco si crees que saldremos así a la calle!

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Mientras los pocos rayos de sol que pasaban a través de las nubes iluminaban la mañana, ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles pacíficas de Canterlot, sin embargo, las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, se encontraban teñidas de un sonrojo intenso

Mientras que el peli oscuro llevaba a su "amiga" en la espalda, este caminaba por las calles silenciosas de Canterlot, calleslas cuales estaban semi-desiertas, de no ser por automóviles y personas que pasaban en rara ocasión, era comprensible, era domingo por la mañana, y seguramente la mayoría de personas se encontraban en sus hogares descansando, en especial sus compañeros de Canterlot High, pues quien sabe hasta que hora se habrán estado en la fiesta

Mientras que Sunset Shimmer iba en la espalda de Reddish, un silencio absoluto se mantuvo en todo el camino mientras que a su vez las mejillas de ambos estaban bañadas en sonrojo, pues a ambos les avergonzaba en la prometedora posición en la que iban, como si ambos fueran mucho más que amigos

Mientras la peli fuego se sostenía de los hombros de su compañero, este la sostenía de los muslos sin quitar la vista del camino a pesar de lo sonrojado que estaba

Este silencio se mantuvo por más de medio camino, pues a ambos les daba vergüenza si quiera hablarse entre sí, hasta que el ojiazul intentó romper el hielo

-Reddish:Y….¿como conociste a Light Hair?

-Sunset Shimmer:Nada especial, nos conocimos cuando entré a la escuela, y fuimos mejores amigas desde entonces

-Reddish:…¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Sunset Shimmer:….No lo sé….tan sólo….de un día para otro nos alejamos y ya está…

-Reddish:¿Y sólo por eso te odia?

-Sunset Shimmer:No lo sé! Cómo quieres que yo sepa?!

-Reddish:Tranquila! Sólo preguntaba…..aunque…aun así…en el poco tiempo que llevo en Canterlot High, he aprendido mucho sobre los amigos, me gustaría decir más cosas buenas que malas, tal vez debas resolverlo con ella…

-Sunset Shimmer:…...

-Reddish:…..Pero te aseguro que esto no se quedará así!

-Sunset Shimmer:….¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?...

-Reddish:…Haría esto por cualquiera de mis amigos, sobre todo cuando se trata de Bullying, no soporto ver eso!

-Sunset Shimmer:….Ya veo….

-Reddish:Además, si te dejaba allá qué crees que hubiera pasado? Quizás no estarías aquí para contarlo, es por eso que también te llevo a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti

-Sunset Shimmer:…¿Mis padres?...

Al escuchar esa palabra, un nudo se forma en la garganta de Sunset, por lo que sólo pudo decir….

-Sunset Shimmer:No creo que a ellos les importe….

-Reddish:¿Mm? ¿Por qué?

-Sunset Shimmer:Ellos…están de viaje! Si eso es!

-Reddish:Oh! Ya veo….pero de igual forma….debe haber alguien que esté preocupado por ti, hermanos, tu novio, tus amigas….

Con la única palabra que la peli fuego se identificaba era con sus amigas, pues no tenía hermanos ni novio tampoco, pero ellas no sabían nada de lo que pasó, y Sunset planeaba que así se mantuviera

-Sunset Shimmer:De mis amigas puedo esperarlo, no tengo novio ni hermanos así que no creo que haya que contarlos

-Reddish:Mm? ¿No tienes novio?

-Sunset Shimmer:No desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué?

-Reddish:Po-Por nada! Es sólo…que nunca creí que no tuvieras novio, pensaba que si tenías

-Sunset Shimmer:No tengo novio ¿por qué? ¿Debería?

-Reddish:No digo eso! Es sólo que nunca pensé….que una chica como tú estaría soltera….

El peli oscuro se comenzó a sonrojar y nuevamente desvió la mirada, la charla se estaba volviendo muy incómoda, no fue hasta que la peli fuego dijo…

-Sunset Shimmer:Je! Amor!...No es algo que me interese a corto plazo…si me lo preguntas a mí…con tener amigos me basta para ser feliz, es la magia de la amistad, aunque…eso del amor tampoco suena mal…..sin embargo, prefiero no tener pareja si no hay eso que le llaman amor

-Reddish:Veo que pensamos igual

-Sunset Shimmer:Por cierto, tú nunca me dijiste si tuviste novia antes

-Reddish:….(Suspira)…Hace un tiempo tuve una, pero ¿qué te puedo decir? Las cosas a veces no salen como lo esperas, tuve que mudarme y dejar a mis amigos, mi novia y todo atrás…pero…(sonríe)…no me arrepiento, desde que estoy aquí en Canterlot pude ver la vida de otra manera, tal vez ya no tenga a mis amigos, pero ahora tengo paz

-Sunset Shimmer:También nos tienes a nosotras, me tienes a mí

-Reddish:….Je! Muy cierto…

Luego de unos cuantos pasos, el peli oscuro pareció callarse, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no podía articular las palabras necesarias, le apenaba lo que estaba a punto de decir….

-Reddish:..Sunset….yo…

-Sunset Shimmer:¡Llegamos!

-Reddish:¿Eh?

-Sunset Shimmer:Aquí es!

Sunset señalaba un apartamento, por donde el peli oscuro casi se pasa de largo

-Reddish:Oh, si!

Sunset saca sus llaves y se las da a Reddish para que este abriera la puerta, mientras este intentaba hacer que la llave encajara este decía

-Reddish:Lindo departamento, creo que hasta es mejor que mi casa

-Sunset Shimmer:Jejeje! No digas eso, si no pagara la renta no viviría aquí

-Reddish:Mm? ¿No vives con tus padres?

-Sunset Shimmer:Quise…independizarme, ya sabes, no depender de nadie, sólo de mí misma

-Reddish:..Respeto tu decisión, pero aunque digas eso, todos siempre dependemos de alguien, en especial de nuestra familia

-(Sunset Shimmer):…Una familia…

RECUERDO

Una pequeña unicornio color dorado, que parecía de unos cuatro a cinco años, se encontraba en medio de un pequeño escenario que bien parecía armado por un niño de Kínder, esta potrilla con una voz fuerte y clara dice….

-Sunset Shimmer:Yeguas y caballos! El día de hoy! En honor a la Princesa Celestia, ejecutaré el más grande hechizo que ningún pony haya visto antes! Haré que este tomate se convierta en una manzana!

La potrilla levitaba con su magia un tomate, que según ella se volvería na manzana en cuanto ejecutara el truco, al terminar la presentación, una pony (que era la única que se encontraba en el lugar) se pone a aplaudir con los cascos

-P. Celestia:(Aplaudiendo) Wuu! Bravo!

Al parecer ambas ponys se encontraban en una sala de la Biblioteca del castillo, mientras el cielo de Equestria estaba teñido de un azul de noche que Celestia misma había traído al bajar la luna

-Sunset Shimmer:Observen!

La pequeña potrilla dispara un pequeño rayo de magia al tomate para ejecutar el truco, sin embargo este no salió tal y como la potrilla lo imaginó, todo lo contrario, al dispararle el rayo de magia el tomate no hizo absolutamente nada, y sin importar cuantas veces le disparara o pujara forzando su magia, al parecer el tomate no estaba dispuesto a colaborar

-P. Celestia:Amm…Sunset…

-Sunset Shimmer:(Pujando) Mmm! Espera! Creo que ya casi me sale!

En eso, de un momento a otro, de toda la fuerza que comprimía, el tomate revienta justo en la cara de Sunset Shimmer, empapándole todo el rostro en puré de tomate

-P. Celestia:…Jm…jajajaja!

La princesa se reía a carcajadas por lo sucedido, mientras la potrilla no entendía porque y le entraron ganas de llorar, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, Celestia se encontraba delante de ella con una sonrisa cálida, esta se asienta en el suelo y con un pañuelo empieza a limpiarle la cara a la potrilla

-P. Celestia:Lo hiciste bien Sunset Shimmer

-Sunset Shimmer:Pe-Pero no me salió!

-P. Celestia:No se trata de que si te sale el truco o no, el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, y la intención también

-Sunset Shimmer:Gracias (bosteza) Princesa

-P. Celestia:Bueno, ya es hora de dormir

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Qué? Pero no tengo (bosteza) sueño!

La alicornio blanca se levanta para después levitar a la pequeña potrilla con su magia y ponerla en su lomo, para después caminar hacía la salida de la sala dónde 2 guardias estaban custodiando dicha entrada y caminar por los pasillos extensos del castillo

-P. Celestia:Para ser una gran hechicera debes descansar

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Y si invento un hechizo para no tener que dormir?

-P. Celestia:Jm! Jm! Jm! Tienes mucha imaginación Sunset, estoy segura de que cuando crezcas serás una pony con grandes habilidades mágicas

-Sunset Shimmer:Cuando sea Princesa, te prometo que todos los días haré un truco de magia para ti, así que….¿te gustó mi regalo?

-P. Celestia:Jejeje! Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado hoy

-Sunset Shimmer:¿De verdad? Pero…el truco falló…me hubiera gustado que vieras lo mucho que he practicado

-P. Celestia:Oh! Sunset Shimmer, mi más preciada alumna, no importa que el truco haya fallado, lo que importa es en cuanto te has esmerado por aprenderlo

En una escena, Celestia nuevamente levita a la pequeña unicornio haciéndola flotar justo delante de ella mientras caminaba, para mirarla a los ojos y decirle…

-P. Celestia:¿Y sabes porque te digo que fue el mejor regalo que me han dado el día de hoy? Porque tú estabas ahí

La potrilla felizmente abraza el cuello de Celestia y esta corresponde al abrazo, acto seguido ambas llegan a una puerta de las tantas que habían en el castillo, al abrirla se pudo ver un cuarto común y corriente, una cama, una mesita de noche, un espejo, un armario y de ultimo un escritorio el cual tenía una lámpara de noche con una pila de libros al lado, este era la habitación de Sunset Shimmer

La unicornio dorada bosteza una vez más, para después ser levitada hasta la cama y ser envuelta en sabanas por aquella misma magia que desprendía del cuerno de Celestia

-P. Celestia:Que descanses Sunset Shimmer

-Sunset Shimmer:Espera! Antes de que te vayas, quiero que me cantes la canción! Si no me cantas la canción no me dormiré

Había una canción que Celestia siempre usaba para que la unicornio se durmiera, y al parecer esta era una de esas ocasiones

-P. Celestia:Jm! Jm! Está bien

La princesa alicornio se disponía a cantar aquella canción, pues sabía que sin ella Sunset no se dormiría pues la unicornio era testaruda a veces, así que sacando una cajita musical de la mesita de noche con su magia, esta comienza a darle cuerda hasta que desprende una dulce melodía

-P. Celestia: _"Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré.._ (le da un beso en la frente) _..mi cariño es para ti"_

Al terminar de sonar la musiquita de la caja y terminar la canción, se veía como la pequeña unicornio ya estaba soñando entre las frazadas, Celestia sólo da una pequeña sonrisa, le da un beso a Sunset en la frente para que tuviera dulces sueños, para después apagar la lámpara, dirigirse a la salida y decir en voz baja…

-P. Celestia:Buenas noches, Sunset Shimmer…

Al irse del lugar, se podía ver como la potrilla se encontraba plácidamente con una sonrisa en la cara, disfrutando de la suavidad de la almohada y soñando con su maestra que algún día esperaba ser como ella

-Sunset Shimmer:(Durmiendo) Mmm…Princesa…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Sunset Shimmer:Princesa Celestia….

-Reddish:Amm..¿Sunset?…

Al parecer la peli fuego se había perdido en sus recuerdos, ya que olvidándose de la realidad, esta se encontraba acostada en la cabellera de Reddish y abrazándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si esta fuera su almohada, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa Sunset estrujaba su mejilla contra su suave "almohada" mientras esta estaba aún hundida en sus recuerdos

Por otro lado, las mejillas del peli oscuro se encontraban más que rojas, no es que le desagradase estar así, pero fue muy repentino, de un momento a otro, al escuchar su nombre, esta vuelve a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejarlo de hacer en el proceso

La escena termina con una Sunset con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la cara medio molesta desviando la mirada con los brazos cruzados

-Sunset Shimmer:L-Lo siento! Me perdí en mis pensamientos y…

-Reddish:N-No importa…

Sin decir nada más, al final Reddish abre la puerta, para después adentrarse al departamento

-Sunset Shimmer:Amm….Reddish…

-Reddish:¿Mm?

-Sunset Shimmer:Ya me puedes bajar

-Reddish:Oh! Si! Lo siento

El peli oscuro baja lentamente a la peli fuego, agachándose hasta que esta que los pies de esta topan el suelo y se para firmemente apoyada en su acompañante, acto seguido el peli oscuro se endereza nuevamente para después decir….

-Reddish:Fui! Creo que me dolerá la espalda más tarde, liviana no eres

Sunset Shimmer hace una mueca inflando una de sus mejillas y poniendo una cara molesta, pero más que molesta adorable

-Sunset Shimmer:Me estás diciendo gorda?!

-Reddish:Eh?...Jajajaja! Nunca dije eso, era sólo una broma, dime ¿podrás sobrevivir el resto del día sin mí?

-Sunset Shimmer:…Je!...Parece que no sabes con quién estás hablando

-Reddish:Si! Si! Bueno, conociéndote diría que lo lograrás

La peli fuego acompañó al ojiazul hasta el marco de la puerta del departamento, este antes de irse, con una pequeña risa en su rostro dice…

-Reddish:Espero que te mejores ¿estás segura que quieres ir mañana a la escuela? Bien podrías tomarte el día y me encargaré de decirle a tus amigas como estás, a lo mejor y se me ocurre una buena historia jaja!

-Sunset Shimmer:Descuida, estaré bien

-Reddish:Bien, si tú lo dices, nos vemos en la escuela

Reddish estaba a punto de irse del lugar cuando la peli fuego objeciona y dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Espera! Se te olvidó esto….

Por poco y lo olvidaba, debía devolverle a Reddish su chaqueta, chaqueta que aún traía puesta, así que Sunset toma el cierre que venía desde su cuello, sin embargo, al querer bajar el cierre, el peli oscuro levanta la mano para decir…

-Reddish:Quédatela, la necesitarás más que yo dicen que esta noche será fría, como estamos a mediados de otoño pues…

-Sunset Shimmer:Pero Reddish, es tú…

-Reddish:Descuida, me la puedes devolver mañana, de todos modos ya no me la puedo poner, está con olor a mujer, jajaja!...Pero ya en serio…sé que si la dejo contigo estará en buenas manos, ¿o me equivoco?

-(Sunset Shimmer):…Reddish…

RECUERDO

El sonido de un silbato resonó por todo el gimnasio, a los pocos minutos, todos los estudiantes estaban en las gradas secándose el sudor, tomando agua y recuperándose de la cansada rutina que el profe de gimnasia los sometió durante toda la hora, todos estaban con sus uniformes de gimnasia, que consistía en shorts deportivos color azul con una franja amarilla a cada lado y unas camisetas deportivas blancas con azul y amarillo a los lados

Todos parecían muy cansados y acalorados, por otro lado, las mane 7 no estaban diferente al resto de sus compañeros

-Rarity:Ahj! Necesito una ducha y un tratamiento en el spa! Las piernas están matándome!

-Rainbow Dash:Oh Vamos! Todas están cansadas ya?! Si por mí fuera daría 50 vueltas más al gimnasio!

Al parecer las más cansadas del grupo eran Rarity, Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie, sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí, venía caminando Reddish, quién se dirige hacia las mane 7

-Reddish:Fiu! Fue muy duro! ¿No lo creen?

Pero ninguna de las chicas contesto, pues quedaron algo sorprendidas, ellas estaba muriéndose de calor y sudor por tal actividad física, y Reddish no estaba diferente a ellas, pero lo más peculiar es que este seguía trayendo su chaqueta encima, no sé la quito a pesar de tener calor

-Reddish:¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye Reddish, ¿no te hace calor?

-Reddish:Y que lo digas! Siento como si estuviera en el día más caluroso de verano!

-Rainbow Dash:¿Y por qué no te quitas la chaqueta Sherlock?

Un segundo de silencio se hace presente en el lugar por unos segundos, y poniéndole algo de seriedad al asunto a la vez que una sonrisa este contesta…

-Reddish:…Tal vez no se los he dicho antes, pero esta chaqueta…me la dio alguien muy especial para mí, odiaría perderla o dársela a alguien más, simplemente no me sentiría tranquilo si esta chaqueta estuvieran en otras manos que no fueran las mías….significa mucho para mí….es como mi tesoro más preciado

-AppleJack:Y por eso no te la quitas, ¿estoy en lo cierto caramelo?

-Reddish:Estás en lo cierto AppleJack!

-Rarity:Bueno, no es un crimen estar a la moda incluso cuando se hace ejercicio, así que por mí no hay problema, además se te ve muy bien, no permitirías que le hiciera unos retoques?

-Reddish:….

-Rainbow Dash:¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir? No le dará su chaqueta a nadie!

-Rarity:Ok! Ok! Ya entendí!

-Sunset Shimmer:No me parece malo en tener algo como tesoro, yo también tengo algo así, un libro que me regaló una amiga, significa mucho para mí

-Reddish:Jeje! Tú me entiendes Sunset!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Sunset Shimmer:Je! ¿Dices que está con olor a mujer? Pero si esta cosa ya apestaba antes de que me la pusiera!

-Reddish:Oye! La lavo cada Sábado!

-Sunset Shimmer:Jajaja! Es broma! Descuida, está en buenas manos

-Reddish:Lo sé, bueno, debo irme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, adiós

 **Narra Sunset Shimmer**

 _Estaba muy agradecida con Reddish, de no haber sido por él no sé que hubiera pasado, creo…que después del día de hoy me enamoré aún más de él…pero no sé como demostrárselo o decírselo, de verdad me sorprendió bastante que me confiara su chaqueta, eso significa que debe tener mucha confianza en mí, lo cual me alegra, pero a la vez me entristece no poder decirle lo que siento, pero cambiando de tema…no sé porque, pero siento que me merecía, esto….esta herida, no fue Light la que me hizo esto…fueron mis errores del pasado…y debo afrontarlo!_

CASA DE REDDISH (Domingo 8:00 Pm)

El peli oscuro salía de la ducha, mientras este se secaba el cabello, así mismo pensaba…

-(Reddish):Pobre Sunset, ella no merecía que le hagan eso, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, las cosas no tenías porque ser así, mañana aclararé todo esto con ella (suspira) además…también debo disculparme con Flash, y hablar con Twilight….¿en qué lío me he metido?...

Después de algunos minutos de arroparse para dormir, el peli oscuro se tira en la cama y al instante se duerme, ya que casi no había dormido la noche anterior por lo ocurrido, y a los pocos segundos este estaba comenzando a tener un sueño agradable, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa y una cara de satisfacción y felicidad

-Reddish:(Soñando)…Sunset…

CASA DE SUNSET (Domingo 9:00 Pm)

Sunset ya estaba preparada para dormir, hoy había sido un día muy largo y debía levantarse temprano si es que quería llegar a tiempo a la escuela, ya que su pierna quizás la retrasaría un poco, al estar ya en su cama esta se sentía…diferente, ya que encima de su piyama fucsia tenía la chaqueta que Reddish le había prestado, se sentía cálida, pero algo le pareció peculiar a la peli fuego

La chaqueta tenía un olor peculiar, y no en el mal sentido, esta chaqueta olía a…

-(Sunset Shimmer):Huele a Reddish

Pero no…no sólo era por el hecho de que olía al chico que le gustaba, este aroma…lo había sentido antes, no era completamente igual, pero se parecía….y esto en cierta forma la confortaba, así que en lugar de dormir con la chaqueta puesta, esta se la saca del cuerpo y la pone justo a su lado para después acostarse sobre ella y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa

A los pocos minutos, el sueño comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Sunset, ya que este aroma…aunque no era completamente igual…se parecía bastante a un aroma familiar, al estar ya al borde de agarrar el sueño, la peli fuego sólo pudo pensar una última cosa, algo que el aroma de esa chaqueta le recordaba

-(Sunset Shimmer):..Celestia..

Hoy, Sunset Shimmer había recordado tanto cosas buenas como malas de su pasado, lo que la hizo identificarse con Reddish, descubre que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Cap 10:La Cita

**Capítulo 10:La Cita**

* * *

CANTERLOT HIGH (Lunes 7:20 Am)

Reddish caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos de Canterlot, pensando en todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores, pues habían pasado varias, entre ellas, el conflicto entre Sunset y Light, la pelea entre él y Flash, entre otras cosas

-(Reddish):…Sunset...

El peli oscuro debía aclarar muchas cosas el día de hoy, primeramente debía arreglar las cosas con Flash y Twilight

-(Reddish):Si, eso haré! Me quitaría un peso de encima, también debo buscar a Light Hair y…

El peli oscuro iba tan pensativo que casi se choca con alguien de paso

-Reddish:Oh! Adagio…que sorpresa, lo siento venía un poco pensativo

-Adagio:No importa, te estaba buscando de todos modos

-Reddish:¿A mí? ¿Para qué o que?

-Adagio:Jm! Jm! Pues verás…

Mientras que la peli naranja hablaba y contaba una graciosa historia, el peli oscuro no le prestaba la más mínima atención, pues aún estaba pensando en como solucionar las cosas con Flash y Twilight, hasta que una última frase lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Adagio:Entonces…¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

-Reddish:Eh?...Oh! Si! Si! Cuando quieras! Debo irme, nos vemos luego Adagio

Sin saber si quiera que es lo que había aceptado el peli oscuro se va del lugar sin perder su concentración en el tema entre él, Twilight, Flash y Sunset

El peli oscuro llega a su casillero y recoge los libros y el material que utilizaría en las siguientes horas, pero al cerrar la puerta de metal, alguien aparece de repente detrás de esta asustando al ojiazul

-Reddish:Ahhh!...Sub…Directora Luna…

Se trataba nada menos que de la Sub Directora de Canterlot High, la Sub Directora Luna, quién no se veía muy contenta

-SD. Luna:¿Tú eres Reddish Star?

-Reddish:Amm…¿si, que pasa?..

-SD. Luna:Aquí tienes

La señora que parecía de unos veintitantos años le alcanza un papel a Reddish, parecía una nota, sin saber de que se trataba el peli oscuro lee este papel para después poner cara de tonto y alarmado

-Reddish:Queeee?! Castigado en el receso?! Yo que hice?!

-D. Celestia:Pelear con un estudiante fuera del establecimiento escolar!

Tal y como apareció la Sub Directora Luna aparece la Directora Celestia en la escena, pues aunque ambos estudiantes no hayan peleado dentro de la escuela, aun así pertenecían a ella, por lo que era obligación de Celestia arreglar la situación para que la Escuela Canterlot no desarrollara nuevamente una mala reputación

-Reddish:Ah…con que era eso…Pero espere! No puede castigarme por eso! Si mamá se entera me matará! O peor aun! Me quitará mi consola!

Reddish se pone a imaginar que sucedería si su madre se llegara a enterar de esto, no podría volver a jugar videojuegos en un largo tiempo, acto seguido, en una escena divertida, el peli oscuro se pone a hacer un berrinche delante de las Directoras

-Reddish:Directora Celestia! Prometo no volver a portarme mal! Pero por favor! No le avise a mi mamá!

La Sub Directora Luna da un suspiro de fastidio por la actitud inmadura del estudiante, mientras que Celestia no decía nada y se mantenía sería mientras tenía a Reddish arrodillado a sus pies, hasta que de un momento a otro esta exclama con un aire serio…

-D. Celestia:No le diremos a Margaret de esto…

De un momento a otro, Reddish se pone feliz de golpe, con unos ojos de estrella brillante, este dice esperanzado…

-Reddish:En serio?! *-*

-D. Celestia:No le diré nada a Margaret "si" cumples con la detención que se te ha asignado

¿Eso era todo? Era pan comido! Aunque se quedaría sin desayunar, pero valdría la pena!

-Reddish:Está bien! Cumpliré con cualquier penitencia que me pongan!

-D. Celestia:Al tocar el receso ve al salón B5, estarás ahí todo el receso con Flash para pensar en lo que han hecho, pero si no apareces llamaré a Margaret!

La madre de Reddish y la Directora Celestia eran viejas amigas, no, eran algo más que eso, se podría decir que era una amistad alumna-maestra, por lo que decidió hacer una excepción con él, de todos modos, tampoco se lo diría a los padres de Flash

-Reddish:Ahí estaré!

Ambas Directoras se van del lugar tan serias como llegaron, dejando a Reddish solo en el pasillo, quién con sarcasmo pensó…

-(Reddish):Perfecto! Una detención! Lo que me faltaba!...(suspira)…Eso no importa ahora, debo encontrar a Twilight y arreglar este malentendido

El peli oscuro se dispone a ir en busca de la peli violeta de anteojos, pero antes de irse, este oye una voz que lo llama

-Sunset Shimmer:Reddish!

-Reddish:Eh? Sunset…llegaste más temprano de lo que pensé

Era la peli fuego la cual se veía mucho mejor, aun traía una pequeña venda en la pierna lastimada, pero ya no era nada de gravedad que le impidiera caminar o algo por el estilo

-Sunset Shimmer:No, que va! Estoy preparada y lista para la acción!

-Reddish:Oye! Esa es mi frase!

-Sunset Shimmer:Jaja! Lo siento, se me pego….como sea, ten…

La peli fuego traía entre sus manos la chaqueta del peli oscuro

-Sunset Shimmer:Descuida, la metí a la lavadora antes de venir aquí, así que no tienes que preocuparte por que huela a mujer

-Reddish:Sabes que lo decía de broma, pero que va!...(toma la chaqueta)….gracias…ya me sentía desnudo sin ella

Reddish se pone su chaqueta, ahora si se sentía con ánimos de arreglar todo este embrollo

-Sunset Shimmer:Dime, ya hablaste con Twilight y Flash?

-Reddish:Estoy en eso, al parecer me veré con Flash en el receso, estamos castigados por lo que sucedió el sábado en la noche

-Sunset Shimmer:Guau! Creo que no comenzaste la mañana muy bien

-Reddish:Eso ahora es lo de menos, debo hablar con Twilight antes de que comiencen las clases

-Sunset Shimmer:…¿Hablar…con Twilight?...

RECUERDO

-Twilight:….Sunset….a ti…¿te gusta Reddish?...

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonrojada) ¿A-A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Twilight:….No puedes esconderlo, si sigues sonrojándote así al final toda la escuela se enterará de tu obsesión por Reddish

-Twilight:Sólo contéstame algo….¿Por qué?...¿Qué le ves de interesante?...no digo que sea mal chico pero….no le encuentro el sentido….sólo es un chico

-Sunset Shimmer:Para serte sincera….no lo sé…

por qué?! Enamorarte así como así de un chico que ni conoces?!

-Sunset Shimmer:...No digo que fue amor a primera vista pero….no sé como explicarlo, esto…..cuando estoy con Reddish….siento como si estuviera en una aventura, pero en vez de combatir criaturas mágicas de otro mundo combato mis propias emociones, es más o menos así

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-(Sunset Shimmer):Es cierto, Twilight y Adagio también están…

-Reddish:¿Dije algo malo?

-Sunset Shimmer:Eh? No! Claro que no, es sólo…que aun no sé que haré con Light Hair

De un momento a otro el peli oscuro se pone serio

-Reddish:Es verdad…también me encargaré de ella (aprieta su puño) con mis propias manos

Sunset no estaba segura a que se refería eso, de esa forma en que lo decía Reddish, pensaba muy bien en que es lo que quería hacer, buscar venganza tal vez sea la solución más factible al problema, pero eso es algo que no era correcto al mismo tiempo

-Sunset Shimmer:Sólo no la lastimes…¿Reddish? ¿REDDISH?

Cuando la peli fuego se dio cuenta, su amigo ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se había ido dejándola sola en pleno pasillo, no era algo que a Sunset le molestara, pero la pregunta era…

-Sunset Shimmer:¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

El chico de cabello negro se encontraba corriendo entre los pasillos, tratando de alcanzar a alguien que iba corriendo unos cuantos metros delante de él tratando de escapar

-Reddish:Espera! Twilight!

A pesar de que Reddish le dijera que se detuviera, la peli violeta de anteojos seguía corriendo con sus libros entre brazos, ambos estuvieron corriendo por un lapso de medio minuto hasta que Twilight pierde a Reddish entrando a la Biblioteca, pues sabía que el peli oscuro nunca la encontraría en ese lugar

Al ver que ya había perdido a Reddish, la chica de anteojos da un gran suspiro de alivio y se relaja, pues sabía que ya todo era seguro, o eso pensó

Al darse la vuelta para irse del lugar, esta choca con Reddish como si de una pared se tratase, el peli oscuro estaba de brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada de "¿En serio?"

-(Twilight):Vaya, es más astuto de lo que parece

Luego del choque y unos cuantos segundos de silencio, comienza el dialogo

-Reddish:Necesitamos hablar!

-Twilight:…No tengo nada que hablar contigo…

Twilight se intenta ir nuevamente del lugar como si nada evadiendo la situación, pero Reddish una vez más la detiene

-Reddish:Pues yo si!

Un momento más de silencio inunda el lugar, sabiendo que el asunto era muy serio, Twilight decidió ir directamente al grano y disculparse

-Twilight:Reddish yo…lo siento, de haber sabido que pelearían por mí yo me hubiera…

En ese momento, el dialogo de Twilight es interrumpido bruscamente por un Reddish un poco molesto

-Reddish:Yo no pelee por ti! Yo no pelee por nadie! Flash lo hizo! No es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte!...

-Twilight:…

La chica de anteojos hundió un poco su cara en los libros, sabiendo que tenía que ser más delicado, Reddish continua su dialogo, haciendo la pregunta más obvia

-Reddish:¿Por qué saliste corriendo?...entiendo que hayas rechazado pero…hiciste sentir muy mal a Flash…como si estuvieras huyendo de él! Y encima ahora huyes de mi?!

-Twilight:…Lo siento…

-Reddish:Aun no me respondes mi pregunta ¿por qué saliste corriendo?

Una vez más un gran silencio se hace presente en el entorno, Twilight quería dar la respuesta, pero un nudo en la garganta y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón se lo impedían, hasta que traga saliva, respira hondo y decide soltar de golpe la respuesta

-Twilight:Porque…tú me gustas

Y otra vez, un silencio incomodo se presentó en el área

-(Reddish):Así que…era cierto después de todo…pero…la forma tan dudosa en como lo dijo deja mucho que desear, a caso…

En ese momento una teoría pasa por la cabeza del peli oscuro, que, dentro esa cabeza tan inteligente, se encontraban un mar de confusiones, desilusiones, pero sobretodo dudas, se encontraba una chica que sólo esperaba no tomar la decisión equivocada de nuevo

Habían tres chicos, Reddish, Timber y Flash, o como algunos le llaman, el chico que te gusta, tu ex y tu mejor amigo, a pesar de que la relación entre ella y Timber ya no existía, esos sentimientos pasados aun deambulaban por ahí, por otra parte, Reddish había capturado su interés, era el chico que simplemente le gustaba, y por último Flash, quién aunque al principio sólo lo veía como un amigo ocasional, con el tiempo, nuevos sentimientos despertaron en ella, ahora lo veía más que como un amigo, estos tres sentimientos entre mezclados fueron capaces de crear un mar de inseguridades y dudas en la peli violeta ¿Timber, Reddish o Flash? Era la gran pregunta del siglo

Pero dejando eso de lado, esa noche Flash se le declaró con una hermosa canción, lo que provocó que sus sentimientos por el peli azul se intensificaran, pero es que no sólo lo rechazó por las dudas, sino también por las inseguridades, Flash antes fue novio de Sunset Shimmer, y uno que otro chisme por ahí decían que también de la Princesa Twilight, realmente era Flash de fiar? Realmente todo lo que dijo en aquella canción era verdad?

-Reddish:…Te voy a decir un secreto Twilight…yo…viví lo mismo que tú en el pasado…alguien a quién de verdad amaba mucho me traicionó de la peor manera…pero ahora…ya ni si quiera me importa, ese día…me prometí a mí mismo no volver a enamorarme, y es una promesa que hasta ahora planeo cumplir, eres linda y todo eso pero…(sonríe) no esperes nada de mí

-Twilight:…Entiendo…..pero…no lo entiendo, no logro entenderlo! Por qué?!...Por qué?! (aprieta su puño) si sufriste lo mismo que yo! Como es que sonríes tanto?!

Esto último lo dijo la peli violeta un poco exaltada con un toque de enojo, hasta que luego de unos segundos el peli oscuro contesta…

-Reddish:Al principio…mi sonrisa era fingida…trataba de lucir bien, genial y alegre…pero en el fondo…

Reddish pone su mano en su pecho para tomar con fuerza su camiseta y apretarla

-Reddish:En el fondo me sentía triste, fue duro para mí dejar todo atrás tan repentinamente, y sobre todo después de lo que había pasado, pero alguien me enseñó…que las heridas del corazón…no las sanas tú…la sanan otras personas…

En aquel momento, los ojos de la peli violeta se abren como platos, como si la última frase que dijo el peli oscuro fuera la luz de la vida, hasta que Reddish habla nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Reddish:Te digo algo Twiligh, en el amor no se juega con esto (apunta a la cabeza) se juega con esto (apunta al corazón) en palabras más simples, no debes pensar ni buscarle la lógica a todo, simplemente seguir a tu corazón, y dejar que todo pase como tenga que pasar

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en Twilight, en ese momento, la peli violeta dejó de prestarle atención a su mente, para cerrar sus ojos y escuchar a su corazón

-Reddish:Dime, ¿qué te dice tu corazón Twiligh?

-Twilight:Me dice…que he cometido un grave error…no debí…rechazar de esa manera a Flash, no se lo merecía

-Reddish:Lo sé, y creó que yo sólo empeoré la situación

-Twilight:…Más tarde me disculparé con él…gracias por hacerme ver las cosas de otra manera Reddish, prometo no volver a molestarte, a su vez, también puedo dejarle el camino libre a otra persona

-Reddish:Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con "dejarle el camino libre a alguien más?"

-Twilight:Jm! Nada interesante que debas saber

En ese momento suena el timbre, lo que indicaba el inicio de clases

-Twilight:Vamos!

-Reddish:Eh? Si! [Un problema menos del cual preocuparme]

Todos se fueron a clases y las horas pasaron como de costumbre, hasta que llegó la hora del receso, el peli oscuro estaba a las afueras del salón B5, con una mirada seria ya que sabía que debía cumplir esta penitencia

A los pocos segundos la Sub Directora Luna abrió la puerta del salón, y con una actitud sería y fría dice…

-SD. Luna:…Puedes pasar!...

Al entrar al salón, las miradas de Flash y Reddish se cruzaron por un leve momento, al instante ambos desviaron la mirada, pues ambos se sentían culpables de que el otro estuviera ahí

El peli oscuro toma asiento a una silla de distancia del peli azul, ambos intentando no mirarse a la cara

-SD. Luna:Van a quedarse aquí durante todo el receso pensando en lo que hicieron! Tal vez así aprendan a comportarse!

La Sub Directora se va del salón dejando solos a ambos chicos, un gran silencio inundó el salón por más de un minuto, hasta que el chico peli azul dijo con una cara triste mirando la madera del pupitre…

-Flash:Reddish yo…lo siento…no debí actuar de esa forma, creo que…estaba celoso de ti, a ti todo te sale bien, siempre te ves tan alegre y seguro…algo de lo que yo carezco…tanto así que Twilight…

-Reddish:Lo sé…ella ya me lo dijo…dijo que yo le gustaba…

-Flash:¿En serio?

Flash sorprendido deja de mirar la madera y dirige su mirada a Reddish, mientras este seguía mirando al pizarrón sin si quiera atreverse a mirar al peli azul, pero manteniendo una actitud apagada al igual que seria prosigue…

-Reddish:Pero lo dijo de una manera tan…insegura…te diré algo Flash…no le he dicho esto a nadie, pero…a veces…detrás de mi sonrisa…se esconde mi tristeza…la tristeza que siento a veces la cubro con una sonrisa y esa actitud alegre que tanto dices que tengo, la gente sólo mira un lado de la moneda, pero no ven lo que hay detrás, cuando te conocí…sabía que detrás de toda esa tristeza, sólo estaba un chico alegre, deseando poder expresar sus sentimientos, deseando poder liberar ese amor que tanto tiempo contenía…fue por eso que decidí ayudarte, hacerme tu amigo, porque en algún momento de mi vida yo también me sentí así…

-(Flash):¿Así es como te sentías Reddish?

-Reddish:…Sabes…siempre me consideré alguien con muy mala suerte…si supieras por todo lo que he pasado hasta el día de hoy…es una larga historia, pero en resumen…antes de asistir a Canterlot High…hice una promesa…

-Flash:¿Una promesa?

-Reddish:Me prometí a mí mismo…no volver a enamorarme nunca

-Flash:Eh? ¿Qué clase de promesa es esa? ¿Por qué prometerías algo así?

-Reddish:Justamente por lo que tú estabas triste en un principio, ver a alguien que amas…con otra persona…¿no es agradable verdad?...

El peli azul se queda callado, sin poder argumentar nada, en vez de eso, este también dirige su mirada de frente hacía el pizarrón

-Flash:No hemos tenido una adolescencia tranquila eh? Reddish?...Así que era eso? Una promesa?

-Reddish:…Fue por eso que rechacé a Twilight en primer lugar, no es que me haya gustado hacerlo pero…(observa su mano)…aun no supero algunas cosas...

El peli oscuro había pasado por tantas cosas en el pasado, aquella ruptura sólo era una de ellas, tantas historias que no habría tiempo de contarlas todas en un solo capítulo, historias que serán contadas en otra ocasión y momento, pero hoy, se sentía impotente, era algo tan anormal para él

-Flash:Entiendo…de verdad lo siento…

-Reddish:Descuida…yo…también lo siento…me enfoqué tanto en que todo saliera según lo planeado…que nunca me detuve a preguntarte que era lo que de verdad querías, y como lo querías, y en lugar de juntarlos a ambos sólo los he separado

-Flash:¿Bromeas? Nunca he sido tan cercano a Twilight como lo he sido ahora, aunque nuestra amistad haya durado poco…fue una de las mejores experiencias en toda mi vida, claro, al final todo salió mal, pero gracias a ti, tuve el valor de forjar una amistad con quién más lo deseaba, ya no tengo miedo

El peli oscuro voltea a ver al peli azul, y poco a poco, su boca formo una pequeña sonrisa, Reddish alza su puño para decir…

-Reddish:Entonces…¿amigos?...

Flash voltea la mirada para ver a Reddish a los ojos, para luego también dar una sonrisa, alzar su puño y decir…

-Flash:Amigos!

Ambos puños chocan entre sí en señal de amistad, mientras tanto, caminando por los pasillos se encontraban Sunset Shimmer y Twilight, caminando hacía la cafetería

-Sunset Shimmer:Entonces…¿sin rencores?...

-Twilight:Descuida, ya estamos a mano (sonríe) no te preocupes, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo

Ambas chicas se sonríen una a la otra, mientras entraban a la cafetería dirigiéndose a donde sus demás amigas quienes las esperaban con una sonrisa como de costumbre

Después de estos acontecimientos, las horas en la escuela transcurrieron como de costumbre, pues no había nada interesante que decir de las clases, al tocar el timbre que indicaba el fin del día escolar

Mientras Reddish guardaba los libros en su casillero, este pensaba…

-(Reddish):Ya arreglé las cosas con Twilight y Flash, aunque ambos todavía no se hablan entre sí, creo que no podría pedir más, ya no me involucraré en la relación de ellos dos, sólo agrandaría aún más la cicatriz…(cierra su casillero)…si, eso es! Dejaré que ellos mismos lo resuelvan

Al terminar su pensamientos y voltear la mirada, el peli oscuro pudo ver a lo lejos a una chica de pelo rojo, se trataba de Light Hair, quién por un par de segundos lo miró de una forma maligna y desapareció entre los pasillos

-Reddish:…(Aprieta su puño)…Tsk!...

Por un par de segundos, el ojiazul recordó lo que pasó aquella noche, de como Light Hair lastimó a Sunset Shimmer, a tal punto de casi convertir el asunto en un asesinato, esto comienza a enojar a Reddish a tal punto que este le da un fuerte golpe al casillero que estaba detrás de él, haciendo notable el ruido del impacto

No iba a llamar a Sunset, ella ya tenía suficiente de la peli roja, debía resolverlo él mismo, de otra manera, la peli roja podría hacerle algo aún peor a Sunset en el futuro, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el peli oscuro comienza a correr en la dirección que vio irse a Light Hair

-(Reddish):Light Hair! Te haré pagar!

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, pues la mayoría de estudiantes ya se había ido a casa, y era mejor así, pues el castigo de Light Hair, no sería menos ni más de lo que ella le hizo sentir a su amiga, al llegar al pasillo por el que dobló la peli roja, Reddish pudo observar un pasillo sin salida, al parecer la luz de ese lugar estaba descompuesta, por lo que medio de este pasillo se encontraba en penumbras, este era justo el pasillo dónde anteriormente Sunset Shimmer amenazaba a los estudiantes en el pasado, como lo hizo una vez con la Princesa Twilight hace tiempo

-Reddish:(Molesto) Light Hair!

Entre las penumbras del pasillo sale la peli roja con una sonrisa confiada y maléfica encarando al molesto peli oscuro

-Light Hair:¿Me buscabas?

-Reddish:(Molesto) Por qué le hiciste eso a Sunset?! Contesta!

Manteniendo aquella mala sonrisa, y encarando aun más a Reddish, Light contesta…

-Light Hair:Fue sólo un asunto de viejas amigas, no es algo que te incumba realmente Reddish, sólo mírate! Un tonto que apenas lleva unas semanas aquí y ya se cree la gran cosa! Además…veo que en tan poco tiempo, te has encariñado de una forma especial con Sunset Shimmer, y es por eso que no lo ves!

-Reddish:Ver qué?!

-Light Hair:Por favor! Tú no sabes nada de ella! Sólo te está usando! Finge ser tu amiga! Pero al final sólo te usa como a todos en esta escuela!

-Reddish:MIENTES! Ella no es así!

-Light Hair:Me da igual si me crees o no, al fin y al cabo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que me deshaga completamente de ella

-Reddish:Sobre mi cadáver!

-Light Hair:Ohhh! Ya veo de qué se trata esto…

La peli roja con una mirada que fingía pícarez, pone su mano en la mejilla de Reddish diciendo…

-Light Hair:El pequeño Reddish está enamorado

Reddish no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo se quedo mirando a la peli roja con enojo, tenía ganas de estrellas su cabeza contra la pared

-Light Hair:Dime, ¿qué es lo que harás ahora? ¿Le dirás a la Directora Celestia que lastimé a tu novia?

Tras terminar la frase, de un momento a otro Reddish se quita la mano de Light de su mejilla dándole un solo manazo a su muñeca, lo que sorprendió un poco a la peli roja, lo que provocó que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos

-Reddish:¿Sabes qué? Podría hacerlo…pero…

Haciendo un espacio de unos cuantos segundos, Reddish cierra los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos, estos eran de una forma diferente, sus pupilas se alargaron y rasgaron como si fueran los ojos de Nightmare Moon, tal y como pasó en la pelea con Flash, el color azul se mantenía en sus ojos, que al abrirlos nuevamente su mirada parecía un poco más molesta

-Reddish:…Desafortunadamente para ti…prefiero arreglar las cosas "con mis propias manos"

El peli oscuro comienza a avanzar lentamente hacía Light Hair mientras la sonrisa de esta se borraba de su rostro y comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, ¿en serio Reddish iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer?

Mientras Reddish caminaba hacía Light Hair de una manera intimidante a la vez que un poco aterradora, a Light Hair se le iba acabando el camino, cuando su espalda tocó la pared, esta dice con un poco de temor…

-Light Hair:N-No te atreverías!

-Reddish:No me gusta golpear mujeres, pero que puedo decir? (hace sonar sus puños) siempre hay excepciones!

-Light Hair:N-No! Espera!

La peli roja sabía que la golpiza que le daría el peli oscuro no iba a doler poco, esto era a lo que llamaban, tomar una cucharada de tu propia medicina

Al estar ya frente a los ojos temerosos de Light, Reddish alza su puño y retrocede el codo para comenzar a dar el primer golpe, antes de hacerlo este dice con enojo…

-Reddish:Te haré sentir el mismo dolor que le hiciste sentir a Sunset, así que prepárate!

El peli oscuro ya iba a ejecutar el primer golpe cuando alguien lo toma fuertemente de la muñeca, lo que detiene el impulso del golpe

-? ? ? ?:Detente!

-Reddish:Eh?

Al voltear la mirada y ver de quién se trataba, automáticamente los ojos de Reddish vuelven a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que este se tranquiliza un poco

-ReddisH:¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes Sunset?

Y ahí estaba la peli fuego, con una mirada seria deteniendo fuertemente el golpe del peli oscuro, el cual al ver de quién se trataba no forcejeó ni insistió más, en cuanto a la peli roja, esta miraba impactada con los ojos abiertos como platos la situación, el momento era intenso, ¿a caso Reddish y Sunset discutirían? ¿O se unirían para golpearla? ¿O Sunset vino a golpearla personalmente?

-Sunset Shimmer:No lo hagas Reddish, no te rebajes a su nivel

-Reddish:Estás bromeando?! Después de lo que…

-Sunset Shimmer:Sé lo que me hizo!...(lo suelta)…pero…tú serías igual o peor si hicieras lo mismo…

La peli fuego de ojos esmeralda dirige su mirada hacia Light Hair

-Sunset Shimmer:…Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de ella

-Reddish:…Si tú lo dices…

Reddish retrocede dándole paso a Sunset, ahora ella estaba cara a cara con la peli roja, y con Reddish ahí, sabía que cualquier intento de resistirse sería inútil, Sunset tenía todo el derecho de golpearla, mientras la peli roja la miraba con un poco de temor, ya que sabía que no se salvaría del castigo, Sunset la miraba seriamente

Light cierra los ojos esperando algún tipo de dolor, pero lo que recibió, fue un fuerte abrazo por parte de la peli fuego, y nuevamente los ojos de la peli roja se abren como platos de lo sorprendida que estaba, después de todo lo que le hizo a Sunset ¿eso recibía de ella? ¿Un abrazo?

 ** _"Imaginen la canción más triste y Sad que hayan escuchado en su vida y combínenla con la escena para aprovecharla al máximo"_**

En ese momento, sin que se le viera en los ojos, una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la peli fuego, a su vez, otras lágrimas la acompañaron en su trayectoria

-Sunset Shimmer:…Lo siento…

-Light Hair:Eh?

-Sunset Shimmer:…(Derramando lágrimas)…Siento mucho…todo lo que dije de ti, todas esas veces…que te humillé…y te llamé "herramienta"…de verdad lo siento

-Light Hair:N-No digas eso…o si no voy a…

-Sunset Shimmer:(Llorando) Tú tenías razón! No he cambiado, me hice la tonta, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y nunca me paré a hablarte y decirte seriamente…que lo siento…Light…

-Light Hair:Tsk!

Los ojos de la peli roja estaban comenzando a temblar, haciendo el esfuerzo por no dejar salir las lágrimas, pero fue inútil, las lágrimas se desbordaron en ella más no pensaba ceder aun

-Sunset Shimmer:(Llorando)…Nunca te dije…lo mucho que significaste para mí, tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé ahora, y en lugar de agradecerte, te dije que te había usado, pero la verdad es…que te quiero…

-Light Hair:Tsk! (la abraza) idiota!

Mientras ambas chicas lloraban abrazándose una a la otra, Reddish veía seriamente la escena mientras se pasaba su dedo índice por su ojo derecho, pues una pequeña lágrima se había escapado

-(Reddish):…Te admiro Sunset…

ESTATUA WONDERCOLT (Lunes 3:15 Pm)

La mano de Sunset se movía de un lado al otro sobre su cabeza, despidiéndose de su amiga, pues al parecer las cosas entre ellas finalmente se habían arreglado y todo estaba olvidado, la peli roja se pierde a lo lejos con una sonrisa sincera y pura, pues aquel odio que sentía hacía Sunset Shimmer desapareció por completo, ahora ambas podrían empezar desde cero

Por otra parte, Reddish quién estaba apoyado en la estatua detrás de la peli fuego, dice…

-Reddish:…Lo siento Sunset…

-Sunset Shimmer:Eh? (voltea) ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes?

-Reddish:Estaba…tan enojado con Light Hair por lo que te hizo que…pensé en vengarme…

-Sunset Shimmer:…No te preocupes, en parte también fue culpa mía, tenías razón, debí arreglar las cosas con Light Hair en un principio en vez de ignorarlo todo

-Reddish:…Puede que suene raro pero…esa magia de la amistad que tú dices…al parecer no son patrañas después de todo, quiero decir, lograron hacer cambiar a Light Hair

-(Sunset Shimmer):Si supieras Reddish

Al pasar un par de segundos, Reddish sonríe para después levantar la mano y decir…

-Reddish:Bueno, debo irme, los videojuegos no se jugarán solos, adiós

Reddish se da la vuelta para irse, pues ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, sin embargo, como si de un impulso se tratara la peli fuego lo toma de la muñeca

-Sunset Shimmer:E-Espera!

-Reddish:Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

En cuestión de segundos, Sunset sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban y como si respiración y palpitar se aceleraban, esta sería la última petición, le pediría al peli oscuro que saliera con ella, de lo contrario, la peli fuego renunciaría y ya no insistiría más

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonrojada)..M-Me preguntaba si…quisieras ir al cine conmigo!

-Reddish:…

-Sunset Shimmer:…

Lo dijo, lo había dicho! Había soltado las palabras! Sin embargo, el peli oscuro tardo tiempo en responder, lo que provocó unos segundos de silencio en el entorno, lo que para Sunset eran como horas

-Reddish:…No gracias…

Sunset cierra los ojos ocultando la decepción y suelta al peli oscuro, ya no insistiría más, lo mejor era retirarse también

-Sunset Shimmer:Ok, nos vemos mañana

Sunset Shimmer iba a dar la vuelta para retirarse cuando los papeles se invierten, ahora Reddish la estaba deteniendo de la muñeca

-Reddish:Espera, todavía no he terminado

Reddish suelta la muñeca de Sunset para después poner una sonrisa y una actitud algo tonta y sin que la peli fuego lo notase, sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente

-Reddish:Dije que no, porque me parecería injusto que tú me invitaras a ir al cine, mejor yo te invito, ¿qué dices? ¿Dentro de una hora en el parque?

Sunset de un momento a otro se pone a reír por la graciosa situación, ella quería invitar a Reddish, Reddish terminó invitándola a ella

-Sunset Shimmer:Jm!...Jajaja! Está bien, si tú insistes

-Reddish:Genial! Entonces nos vemos en el parque en una hora

-Sunset Shimmer:Ahí estaré!

Acto seguido, ambos se despiden, se dan la vuelta y se van por lados opuestos, cuando ambos ya están a una distancia considerable de una calle, tanto a Sunset como Reddish se les borra la sonrisa, ambos comienzan a caminar rápido, a trotar y después a correr cada vez más rápido

-(Reddish):(Corriendo) MIERDA! NO TENGO DINERO!

-(Sunset Shimmer):(Corriendo) NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME! RARITYYY!

CASA DE SUNSET SHIMMER-MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

La peli fuego se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado para otro con su celular en la oreja

-Sunset Shimmer:Vamos! Vamos! Contesta!

Una sonrisa de esperanza aparece en el rostro de Sunset Shimmer al oír que alguien había contestado

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Rarity?

-Operadora:El número al que usted ha llamado no está disponible

-Sunset Shimmer:..No!..NO!..

La peli fuego se tumba sobre la cama, Rarity era su única esperanza, y no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarla, ella no sabía nada acerca de citas, específicamente no sabía que clase de ropa había que ponerse para ir a una, había que vestirse elegante? Casual? Y aunque fuera así, no tenía nada de eso

Al dirigir su mirada hacía su armario, lo único que la peli fuego pudo ver eran un par de vestidos de fiestas pasadas, como los que uso en la gala de Cristal en el Campamento Everfree, los Juegos de la Amistad, o en la filmación de aquel vídeo musical con las Shadowbolts, y no necesitaba ser experta para saber que no le servirían cada uno de ellos

-Sunset Shimmer:Piensa Sunset! ¿Qué diría Rarity en una situación así?

IMAGINACIÓN

-Rarity:Nena! Una chica siempre debe tener un atuendo especial para cada ocasión, y eso incluye sobre todo a la hora de conquistar a un chico, una chica debe verse hermosa! Reservada! Sensual! Elegante! Y por sobretodo segura de sí misma, tu atuendo y tu postura siempre hablará por ti

FIN DE IMAGINACIÓN

Eso es lo que Rarity diría normalmente, pero si estuviera tan pocas opciones como ella en ese momento, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría la peli morada, seguramente primero haría un drama y luego improvisaría

-Sunset Shimmer:Eso es!

Una idea viene a la mente de la peli fuego, lo que provoca que un pequeño espíritu de Rarity apareciera al lado suyo producto de su imaginación

-Rarity:Bien pensado querida! Una chica también debe saber trabajar con lo que tiene!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Tú crees que a Reddish le gustará?

-Rarity:Pff! Pues claro! Ni notará la diferencia, es de mente simple

Contando con que Reddish no tenía la inteligencia ni el criterio suficiente para juzgar la belleza de una mujer, Sunset decide hacerle caso a la voz de Rarity en su mente y ejecutar la idea

CASA DE REDDISH

-Reddish:Lo siento amigo, esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti

El peli oscuro traía en su mano derecha un martillo, mientras que miraba fijamente una alcancía en forma de cerdo que se encontraba en el escritorio frente a él, antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer, Reddish se pone a pensar…

-(Reddish):No sé ni porque hago esto para empezar, iba a decir que no pero…Sunset es tan linda que no podía negarme, además…si no hubiera aceptado, estaría aquí todo el día jugando vídeo juegos, supongo que salir con Sunset sería divertido, pero por otro lado…ya no podré comprarme el nuevo juego que sale la semana que viene, he estado ahorrando por meses esperándolo

El peli oscuro decidía entre si hacerlo o no, pues no tenía dinero para invitar a Sunset a ir al cine ni nada de esas cosas, sus padres le habían dejado el dinero bien medido, pero por otro lado, si lo hacía ya no podría comprar aquel video juego que tanto había estado esperando, era tan difícil la elección, así que haciendo lo más obvio, Reddish levanta el martillo sobre su cabeza para proceder a romper la alcancía, sin embargo, la duda hacía que su brazo tiemble hasta cierto punto

-Reddish:AAHHH! NO PUEDO HACERLO!

Reddish se levanta de la silla y le da la espalda a la alcancía

-Reddish:¿Qué estoy haciendo? Todo tan sólo por una cita?!

Al escuchar que él mismo había dicho esa palabra, este se queda callado por un par de segundos, ¿había diferencia entre una cita y una salida de amigos? Para Reddish era igual, estaba dispuesto a encontrar otra solución, bien podría prestarle dinero a Flash o hacer trabajos extra en el vecindario, o bien pedirle a Sunset que pagaran a medias y no gastar sus ahorros

-Reddish:Si, eso haré! Al diablo con esto!

Sabiendo que el problema tenía otras soluciones, el peli oscuro avienta el martillo al escritorio para deshacerse de él creyendo que caería en la caja de herramientas que estaba al lado de este, sin embargo, al escuchar un fuerte estruendo como de un vidrio rompiéndose, al peli oscuro le da como escalofríos y lentamente voltea la mira hacia atrás deseando que no haya sucedido lo que estaba pensando, pero para su mala suerte, era justamente lo que estaba pensando, la alcancía estaba…

-Reddish:MIERDAAAAAAAAA!

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS-PARQUE DE CANTERLOT (Lunes 4:20 Pm)

Reddish se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de aquel parque, este traía en atuendo que siempre traía, pues sea una salida de amigos o no, no se molestaría en cambiarse

-(Reddish):Cielos, ¿cómo llegué a esto?

-Sunset Shimmer:Siento la tardanza, ya estoy aquí

El peli oscuro voltea su mirada hacía la chica de ojos esmeraldas que recién había llegado, sin embargo, este la ve con un enfoque distinto al de antes, la peli fuego traía puesto una blusa color esmeralda y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones jeans azules

Por otro lado, Sunset estaba algo incomoda, pues hubiera deseado ponerse algo mucho más bonito, y todo lo que encontró en su armario a parte de todos esos vestidos era su antiguo conjunto que llevaba desde los Juegos de la Amistad hasta que conoció a Starlight, y le incomodaba que el peli oscuro no le gustara su forma de vestir anterior

Sin embargo, lo que Sunset no pensó, es que el efecto fue todo lo contrario, el peli oscuro pensó "se ve linda" pues aquella blusa que traía le hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeralda, ante esto, Reddish sólo desvía la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas, y con una sonrisa exclama

-Reddish:Ya era hora de que llegaras, te…te ves linda…

La peli fuego se sonroja ante el comentario y al mismo tiempo sonríe y dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Gracias

En ese momento, al lado de Sunset nuevamente aparece un espíritu imaginario de Rarity en una nube imaginaria

-Rarity:¿Ves? De mente simple

-Reddish:Bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Eh? Si!

De camino al cine, tanto Reddish como Sunset estuvieron callados, no sabían que decirse el uno al otro o si considerar esto una cita o una salida de amigos, todos en el entorno estaban callados, sólo estaban ella, Reddish y el fantasma imaginario de Rarity que se encontraba al lado de Sunset

-Rarity:Vamos! Dí algo!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Cómo qué?

-Rarity:Querida, el hombre fue creado para dar, y la mujer fue creada para recibir, en otras palabras, normalmente él tendría que comenzar la charla, pero tratándose de Reddish no hay de otra, debes meter presión!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Meter presión?

-Rarity:Exacto! Hazle una pregunta sobre ti que lo ponga de espalda contra la pared! Y que lo haga ver lo hermosa que eres, a las chicas siempre nos gusta que nos digan lo lindas que somos, eso es lo que aviva el fuego, pero como se trata de Reddish debes meterle presión para que ese alago caiga sobre ti!

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Rarity:Pregúntale…

La peli morada se pone a susurrar en el oído de Sunset, de tal modo que sólo ella escuchaba lo que decía, aunque no era necesario siendo que estaba hablando con una Rarity producto de su imaginación

-Sunset Shimmer:…Reddish…

-Reddish:¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?

-Sunset Shimmer:…Tú…

La peli fuego se pone a jugar con su cabello, dándole vueltas a uno de sus mechones

-Sunset Shimmer:…¿Qué piensas de mí?...

-Reddish:Ah pues…eres una buena persona…

En ese momento, la peli morada se pega la cara con la mano abierta

-Rarity:Ash! [¿Qué le viste a este tipo Sunset?]…Intenta ser más específica querida…

Sin quitar su actitud tierna ni sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo vergonzoso de la situación, la peli fuego especifica aun más la pregunta

-Sunset Shimmer:…Esto…yo me refería más por lo físico…tú...¿piensas que soy atractiva?...

Gotas de sudor empiezan a caer por toda la cara de Reddish mientras su respiración se acelera levemente, el peli oscuro traga saliva para después decir con un toque de nerviosismo…

-Reddish:¿Atractiva?...Bueno…fea no eres, digo! Pues claro, que va! Jajaja!

-Rarity:Idiota! (Ahorcando a Reddish) Admite que es linda! Admiteloooo!

La peli morada "estrangulaba" al tonto peli oscuro, el cual no pareciese ser afectado ya que como dicho anteriormente, el espíritu imaginario de Rarity no podía hacer contacto físico con nadie, así que pareciera que la peli morada solo estrangulaba al viento

Reddish ponía una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que tonta mientras que las manos de Rarity traspasaban su cuello simulando que esta lo estuviese ahorcando

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que más te parece atractivo de mí?

Esto lo dice la peli fuego con un toque de confianza dejando un poco su actitud tímida aun lado, poniendo al peli oscuro entre la espada y la pared

-Reddish:Eh?...Bu-Bueno…tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser…

-Rarity:Bueno, al menos algo hizo bien…

-Reddish:Pero sobre todo…

Estando ya más tranquillo, el peli oscuro toma un rizo del cabello de Sunset para decir con una sonrisa bromista…

-Reddish:Tu cabello de tocino…

Una vez más, Rarity restriega su mano sobre su cara, tan bien que iba, eso último que dijo sonaba más como una broma de mal gusto que un cumplido, sólo esperaba que la peli fuego no se sintiera ofendida o se haya molestado por tal comentario

Un segundo de silencio se hace presente en el lugar, en ese momento la peli fuego se detiene en pleno camino, haciendo que el peli oscuro también detenga el paso, con la sombra de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos al estilo anime, Sunset parecía un tanto fría, y era lo que más Rarity temía, el comentario de Reddish la ofendió

Unos segundos más de silencio se hacen presentes en el lugar hasta que…

-Sunset Shimmer:…Jm! Jm!...Jajajajaja!

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en Sunset mientras reía a carcajadas sin parar a tal punto de despegar pequeñas lágrimas de alegría mientras que Reddish y la imaginaría Rarity la miraban confundidos

-Reddish:Jeje! Dime, qué dije que fue tan gracioso?

La peli fuego se dio tiempo para recuperar el aliento y limpiarse la pequeña lágrima, para decir aun conteniendo la risa…

-Sunset Shimmer:Jaja! Me dices pelo de tocino, cuando no has visto tu peinado, jaja! Parece una piña!

La peli morada se tomo unos segundos para ver la cabellera del ojiazul, al verla, la peli morada no pudo evitar poner ambas manos en la boca y bufar de la risa

-Reddish:Eh? ¿una piña?

Reddish se agarra el cabello algo confundido, y no es que estuviera despeinado o tuviera algo en el cabello, sino que así era su peinado natural, tampoco es que se viera mal o raro, sino que simplemente su peinado parecía una piña, ya que desprendía varios mechones puntiagudos que iban en multiples direcciones, similar a una piña

Una vez más un par de segundos de silencio se hacen presentes entre ambos, hasta que Reddish también comienza a reír a carcajadas

-Reddish:Jajaja! Creo que tienes razón, entonces tendré que cepillarme el cabello de ahora en adelante

-Sunset Shimmer:Jeje! No, te ves bien, a mí me gusta

-Reddish:Jm! Entonces, ¿qué te parece un trato?

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Un trato? ¿De qué?

Nuevamente Reddish toma uno de los mechones de Sunset y dice…

-Reddish:Yo no me cepillaré el pelo mientras tú no te tiñas este hermoso cabello ¿te parece?

-Sunset Shimmer:Jaja! Está bien…piña!...

-Reddish:Tocino!

-Reddish y Sunset:Jajajaja!

Ambos continúan su camino riendo felizmente mientras el espíritu de Rarity los miraba alejarse, tal parece que su presencia no era necesaria después de todo

-Rarity:Tal parece que mi trabajo aquí a terminado

El fantasma imaginario de Rarity desaparece sin dejar rastro volviendo a la imaginación de Sunset, pues sabía que ya no necesitaría ningún concejo de ella para seguir exitosamente con su cita

 **Narra Sunset Shimmer**

 _Desde ese momento, todo el transcurso de nuestra cita no pudo ir de mejor manera, al llegar al cine Reddish me hizo elegir una película, elegí una película de terror ¿qué puedo decir? Me agradan las emociones fuertes, aunque eso jugó un poco en mi contra, ya que debo admitir que la película si me dio un poco de miedo, salí de la sala de cine algo asustada, mientras que Reddish salió bostezando y aburrido, al parecer no le asustó ni si quiera un poco, fuera de eso la cita fue muy bien, después de eso fuimos a comer helado, y ahora estamos pensando donde ir ahora_

Mientras ambos comían helado caminando por el parque, el peli oscuro preguntó alegremente

-Reddish:Y…¿a dónde vamos ahora?...

La peli fuego lo pensó detenidamente, hasta que se le ocurrió una excelente idea…

-Sunset Shimmer:Conozco un parque de diversiones que abrió hace un tiempo, Equestrialand! Es muy divertido

-Reddish:Equestrialand eh? ¿Por qué no? Apuesto a que será más divertido que la película

-Sunset Shimmer:Bien! Vamos!

Sunset muy emocionada por lo del parque toma la mano de Reddish y se lo lleva, ya una vez en el parque de diversiones, ambos se divirtieron como nunca, haciendo bromas, comiendo algodones de azúcar, riendo sin motivos, subiendo a atracciones, se podría decir que por unjas cuantas horas, tanto Reddish como Sunset se olvidaron del mundo exterior, sin preocuparse por nada

Ambos acababan de salir de la montaña rusa todo despeinados y riendo sin parar sobre la situación, la alegre pareja ahora estaba de camino hacía otra atracción, la cual era la rueda de la fortuna, sin embargo, de camino a aquella atracción, ninguno contó con que se toparían con algo inesperado

-Sunset Shimmer:Eh? Oye! Mira! Esos son…Twilight y Flash!

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	11. Cap 11:Miedo Al Amor

**Capítulo 11:Miedo Al Amor**

* * *

Ambos acababan de salir de la montaña rusa todo despeinados y riendo sin parar sobre la situación, la alegre pareja ahora estaba de camino hacía otra atracción, la cual era la rueda de la fortuna, sin embargo, de camino allá, ninguno contó con que se toparían con algo inesperado

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Eh? Oye! Mira! Esos son…Twilight y Flash!

La vista no los engañaba, en verdad eran Twilight y Flash, allí se veían ambos, comiendo manzanas acarameladas cada uno con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, era difícil de creer a primera vista, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero al parecer la cosa iba mucho más allá de una simple salida de amigos, una cita o cualquier cosa que Sunset o Reddish pensaran…

EL DÍA ANTERIOR

Era domingo por la mañana, las 8:30 Am para ser exactos, la peli violeta de anteojos se encontraba tirada en su cama en forma de X mirando fijamente al techo con un toque de paranoia, la habitación se encontraba en absoluto silencio, sólo oyéndose el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj con un tono de eco por toda la habitación

-(Twilight):…Amor…¿Cuál es el significado del amor?...

Por más que pensara en eso, no encontraba la respuesta, era como un sinfín de dudas que rondaban en su mente

La cara de Twilight reflejaba cansancio, aburrimiento y un poco de tristeza, al llegar a casa anoche le había costado trabajo conciliar el sueño, y se había despertado tal y como estaba ahora, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado anoche

-(Twilight):…Flash…todo lo que dijiste en esa canción…¿acaso fue verdad?...

El peli azul se le había declarado, si estuvieran en una realidad alterna probablemente ella y Flash ya fueran novios, pero en esta ocasión, la peli violeta no rechazó al guitarrista por que no se sintiera atraída hacía él, o porque sólo lo veía como un amigo, esa visión ya había cambiado hace ya unas semanas atrás, la verdadera razón de que Twilight rechazó a Flash fue porque…

-(Twilight):…¿A caso…tengo miedo?...

¿Miedo? Probablemente si se lo contaba a Sunset se reiría de ella, ¿miedo al amor? Eso era algo absurdo a simple vista, ni la propia Twilight podía creérselo, no quería creerlo, tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarse una vez más, miedo a equivocarse de nuevo, miedo a que le volvieran a romper el corazón, y miedo a todo en general que tuviera que ver en el amor, ni si quiera reprobar una metería le daba tanto miedo

Esa era la pregunta que deambulaba en el cerebro de Twilight "¿Tengo miedo?"

En ese momento, se escucha el sonido de una puerta que se abría lentamente en la habitación

-Shining Armor:¿Twily?

Era Shining Armor, el hermano mayor de Twilight, quién se veía algo preocupado

-Shining Armor:¿Estás bien?

-Twilight:…Si, sólo estoy cansada, no te preocupes hermano

-Shining Armor:Está bien, si necesitas algo sólo avísame

-Twilight:Está bien

Últimamente, Shining sintió un ambiente negativo y solitario en la casa, esto sumado a la actitud de Spike, quién se veía triste por no poder hacer nada por conciliar a su dueña llevaron al hermano de Twilight a preocuparse por ella, pero al igual que Spike él no podía hacer mucho

Al cerrar la puerta, Twilight continuó hundida en su mar de dudas, al pasar las horas, Twilight se había levantado, pues a pesar de lo triste y decaída que estaba, no era razón para dejar de hacer la tarea, y aunque faltaba una semana para la entrega de aquel trabajo, a la peli violeta siempre le gustaba hacer las tareas con una semana de anticipación a la fecha de entrega

Eran ya las 7 Pm, toda la tarde Twilight estuvo encerada en su cuarto haciendo la tarea y vagando por las redes sociales, algo que nunca debió hacer, ya que al entrar en Snapcap, lo primero que pudo notar en su círculo social fue un vídeo publicado por Micro Chips, el cual al verlo los ojos de la peli violeta se abrieron como platos, ya que lo que veía la dejó pasmada

Reddish y Flash estaban peleando, lastimándose físicamente uno al otro, y no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber la razón "soy terrible" se dijo Twilight así misma

Pero tratando de enfocar su mente en el trabajo, la peli violeta de anteojos saca de su mochila el anuario escolar, pero la peculiaridad de este anuario, es que no era el actual, sino la edición del año pasado pues el trabajo trataba de hacer un informe de los logros, proyectos y estadísticas de la Escuela Canterlot de los últimos 3 años, y por suerte para ella fue la primera en pedir una copia de los anuarios anteriores en la biblioteca

Por más que la mente de Twilight insistía en no seguir haciendo tareas, era el único medio de entretenimiento que Twilight podía realizar para olvidarse de todo, ya que después de lo de ayer sería incomodo hablarle a sus amigas a corto plazo, sobre todo a Sunset

La peli violeta se dispone a buscar la información correspondiente en el anuario, sin embargo hubo una cosa que desvió su atención, esta eran fotos del anuario, ya que antes que todo las fotos se encontraban presentes en más del 40% del libro por lo que era inevitable que Twilight viera algunas, pero hubo una foto en particular que capturó su total atención

Una foto del Baile de Otoño del año pasado, dónde salían sus amigas a excepción de Sunset Shimmer quién fue excluida de la foto por sus "acciones" de esa noche, pero la foto de la derecha…capturó aún más la atención de la peli violeta

Desviando lentamente sus pupilas a la foto de al lado, esta se queda mirando por un par de segundos la foto

-(Twilight):…Ella…

Se trataba de una foto de la Princesa del Baile de Otoño y su acompañante, tan linda se veía su otra yo en ese vestido y esa corona, de verdad parecía una Princesa, y Flash metido en ese traje elegante, pero lo más peculiar en él era esa sonrisa alegre, natural y tonta cuando estaba al lado de la Princesa Twilight, muy diferente a la de ahora, se veían tan felices, como una pareja perfecta

-(Twilight):…No soy como ella…

"¿Por qué debería tomar algo que no es mío?" pensaba la chica de anteojos en su cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos, aquella foto de la Princesa y el peli azul quedo empapada, producto de una lágrima que cayó por las mejillas de Twilight, mientras esta miraba la foto del peli azul esta decía en su mente…

-(Twilight):Por qué insistes en llegar tan lejos con esto?!...Cual es tu problema conmigo?! Yo no soy como ella! Ella sí sabría como solucionar esto!...

De un momento a otro, Twilight levanta la mirada hacía el frente sin mostrar ningún sentimiento mientras sus pupilas de agrandaban, se le había ocurrido una gran idea

-Twilight:…Eso es!...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Eran las 6:50 Am en Canterlot High, aun era un poco temprano, por lo que casi nadie deambulaba por los pasillos, sólo se escuchaba el alegre silbido de los pájaros de la mañana mientras que la peli violeta tras buscaba con cuidado el casillero de Sunset Shimmer, a simple vista esto parecía una mala acción, pero para Twilight no lo era, si devolvía el objeto antes de que la peli fuego se enterase no contaría como robo

-(Twilight):Aquí está

Twilight tenía entre sus manos el libro que conectaba a Equestria con el mundo humano, con esto podría encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscaba, la peli fuego había dejado el libro el viernes en su casillero, por lo que fue fácil para la peli violeta de anteojos descifrar la clave y tomarlo

-(Twilight):Lo siento Sunset, lo devolveré después

PASILLOS DE CANTERLOT HIGH (Lunes 7:20 Am)

Los pasillos ya se encontraban más vivos, había pasado media hora desde que Twilight tomó "prestado" el libro con el que Sunset se comunicaba constantemente con la Princesa Pony, pero lo más increíble era que…

-(Twilight):No sé que decirle…

Mientras que Twilight vagaba por los pasillos de Canterlot, esta se preguntaba…"¿Qué le diría a la Princesa?"…había pensado en como tomar el libro y todo pero nunca pensó en que escribiría en aquel libro, ¿cómo expresaría sus palabras para que ella finalmente le diera las respuestas?

Sunset siempre dijo que la Princesa Twilight era muy sabía y experta en las relaciones personales, contrario a ella que la mitad de su vida se la pasó escapando de la sociedad, ¿qué pregunta le haría Twilight a la Princesa sin que suene raro? Tenía sólo hasta el mediodía para descubrirlo, ya que probablemente la peli fuego hasta entonces notaría que su libro había desaparecido

-(Twilight):¿Qué le digo?

Pero lo que la peli violeta de anteojos no contó, era que al cruzar por un cruce de pasillos, esta a lo lejos se encontraría con Flash Sentry, quién venía cabizbaja por el pasillo

Antes de que el peli azul notara su presencia, esta se dispone a ir por el pasillo de la izquierda, ya que el cruce daba a cuatro pasillos diferentes, sin embargo, al girar la cabeza y disponerse a escapar esta sólo ve otro obstáculo

-Sunset Shimmer:Guau! Creo que no comenzaste la mañana muy bien

-Reddish:Eso ahora es lo de menos, debo hablar con Twilight antes de que comiencen las clases

Sunset y Reddish hablaban en pleno pasillo, y no era casualidad de que se encontrara con las personas que menos esperaba encontrarse en el transcurso del día, la peli violeta entra en pánico al ver que el peli oscuro la había visto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo por el tercer pasillo

Pero Twilight nunca contó con que Reddish la seguiría, esto se había convertido en una persecución, Twilight no quería hablar con nadie, al menos por ahora, pero el peli oscuro era muy insistente

-Reddish:(Corriendo) Espera! Twilight!

A pesar de que Reddish le dijera que se detuviera, la peli violeta de anteojos seguía corriendo con sus libros entre brazos, ambos estuvieron corriendo por un lapso de medio minuto hasta que Twilight pierde a Reddish entrando a la Biblioteca, pues sabía que el peli oscuro nunca la encontraría en ese lugar

Basándose en el coeficiente intelectual del peli oscuro, y sumándole el hecho de que aún era nuevo en Canterlot High, Reddish no podría encontrarla ahí, ya que no conocía la Biblioteca tan bien como ella

-(Twilight):(Suspira) Creo que lo perdí

Al ver que ya había perdido a Reddish, la chica de anteojos da un gran suspiro de alivio y se relaja, pues sabía que ya todo era seguro, o eso pensó

-Twilight:[Ahora, sólo debo…] Au!

Al darse la vuelta para irse del lugar, esta choca con Reddish como si de una pared se tratase, el peli oscuro estaba de brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada de "¿En serio?"

-(Twilight):Vaya, es más astuto de lo que parece

Luego del choque y unos cuantos segundos de silencio, comienza el dialogo

-Reddish:Necesitamos hablar!

Twilight no quería hablar, no en el estado emocional que se encontraba ahora, pero ¿qué más daba? Así que empezó disculpándose por lo que causó aquella noche, creyendo que de eso se trataría la charla

-Twilight:Reddish yo…lo siento, de haber sabido que pelearían por mí yo me hubiera…

En ese momento, el dialogo de Twilight es interrumpido bruscamente por un Reddish un poco molesto

-Reddish:Yo no pelee por ti! Yo no pelee por nadie! Flash lo hizo! No es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte!...

Reddish tenía razón, debería disculparse con Flash, pero la lógica ahora aplicaba en que ambos no deberían hablarse por un largo tiempo, lo que la hizo sentirse todavía peor

Sabiendo que tenía que ser más delicado, Reddish continua su dialogo, haciendo la pregunta más obvia

-Reddish:¿Por qué saliste corriendo?...entiendo que hayas rechazado pero…hiciste sentir muy mal a Flash…como si estuvieras huyendo de él! Y encima ahora huyes de mi?!

-Twilight:…Lo siento…

-Reddish:Aun no me respondes mi pregunta ¿por qué saliste corriendo?

No quería contarle a Reddish su penoso miedo al amor, así que, tratando de dar la respuesta más "lógica" sólo dice…

-Twilight:Porque…tú me gustas

La forma en como lo dijo la peli violeta daba mucho que desear, más que una declaración parecía una excusa

-Reddish:…Te voy a decir un secreto Twilight…yo…viví lo mismo que tú en el pasado…alguien a quien de verdad amaba mucho me traicionó de la peor manera…pero ahora…ya ni si quiera me importa, ese día…me prometí a mí mismo no volver a enamorarme, y es una promesa que hasta ahora planeo cumplir, eres linda y todo eso pero…(sonríe) no esperes nada de mí

Twilight se estaba empezando a irritar, si él sufrió lo mismo que ella entonces ¿por qué sonreía tanto? ¿Por qué siempre se veía tan feliz? La peli violeta se estaba comenzando a irritar

-Twilight:No logro entenderlo! Por qué?!...Por qué?! (aprieta su puño) si sufriste lo mismo que yo! Como es que sonríes tanto?!

El peli oscuro le explicó lo que había detrás de su sonrisa, que a pesar de haber vivido lo mismo que ella, aunque la sonrisa fuera falsa, Reddish no perdió el tiempo sintiéndose miserable

-Reddish:Te digo algo Twilight, en el amor no se juega con esto (apunta a la cabeza) se juega con esto (apunta al corazón) en palabras más simples, no debes pensar ni buscarle la lógica a todo, simplemente seguir a tu corazón, y dejar que todo pase como tenga que pasar

En ese momento, Twilight comprendió, que a diferencia de ella y su otra yo, era que la Princesa nunca calculó nada, ella sólo dejó que las cosas sucedieran como debieron de suceder, no se puede cambiar ni medir el amor con ciencia, como dijo Sunset, él amor sólo llega sin más

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en Twilight, en ese momento, la peli violeta dejó de prestarle atención a su mente, para cerrar sus ojos y escuchar a su corazón

-Reddish:Dime, ¿qué te dice tu corazón Twilight?

La peli violeta cierra los ojos para dejar de escuchar a su cerebro y dejar salir las emociones de su corazón, sentía….culpa…no debió dejar así a Flash, debió darle por lo menos un "no gracias" pero ella sólo dijo "lo siento" y se fue corriendo

-Twilight:Me dice…que he cometido un grave error…no debí…rechazar de esa manera a Flash, no se lo merecía

-Reddish:Lo sé, y creó que yo sólo empeoré la situación

Ya se disculparía con Flash más tarde, de hecho, era su prioridad del día

-Twilight:…Más tarde me disculparé con él…gracias por hacerme ver las cosas de otra manera Reddish, prometo no volver a molestarte, a su vez, también puedo dejarle el camino libre a otra persona

-Reddish:Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con "dejarle el camino libre a alguien más?"

-Twilight:Jm! Nada interesante que debas saber

Los pensamientos de Twilight se habían aclarado un poco con las palabras de Reddish, pero aún no estaban del todo calmados, no hasta que hablara con Flash y aclarar todo por completo, y para eso debía hablar con alguien en especifico

BIBLIOTECA DE CANTERLOT HIGH (Lunes 3:00 Pm)

Habían pasado las horas, era la hora de la salida y la peli violeta se encontraba en una parte aislada de la biblioteca con una hoja de papel entre sus manos, aun no podía creer lo que hizo

RECUERDO

Era la hora del almuerzo en Canterlot High, y Twilight estaba completamente sola en el salón de clases, ya que todos incluyendo el profesor estaban afuera disfrutando del receso, pero en cambio ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya que en sus manos tenía el libro con el que se resolverían todas sus dudas, tal vez su otra yo sepa como se sentía ella, pero no podía simplemente decir "Hola, soy Twilight! Y le robe el libro a Sunset Shimmer para hablar contigo sobre mi penoso miedo de amor que tengo con Flash Sentry" tal vez si usaba otras palabras, o fingir alguien que no es para comenzar…

-(Twilight):(Suspira)…Aquí voy…

 _"Querida Princesa Twilight, no sé si recibirás esto, o si quiera si lo leerás, pero necesito desahogarme con alguien…esto…hay un chico que…se me declaró el otro día, su confesión sonaba sincera, y la verdad, a mí también me gusta él, pero lo rechacé descaradamente por el simple hecho de que…tengo miedo!...Miedo a que me rompan el corazón otra vez, es como si mi mente me advirtiera de algo catastrófico, y por más que calculo las probabilidades, sólo me confundo aún más ¿qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Cómo puedo salir de este mar de dudas que me corrompe? ¿Debería aceptar estos sentimientos que llevo dentro? ¿O simplemente ignorarlos y estar segura? Espero tu respuesta, tu gran amiga…Sunset Shimmer…"_

A Twilight no le gustó fingir ser la peli fuego, sentía que se engañaba a ella misma y a la Princesa, pero no tenía otra opción, no podía dejar que nadie supiera que había robado el libro de Sunset Shimmer, si ella lo supiera, seguramente su amistad no sobreviviría, o incluso aspiraba a ser algo peor, si ella la descubriera…ella no sabría que hacer

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Twilight?

Una voz se oye en el lugar seguido de unos pasos, al parecer la peli fuego se acercaba al salón buscándola

-Sunset Shimmer:Twilight! ¿Estás por aquí?

De un momento a otro Twilight entra en pánico, tenía entre sus manos el libro que le había robado a Sunset, quizás podría inventar una excusa lógica, pero la Princesa aún no le había contestado y necesitaba saber su respuesta a toda costa

No fue hasta que presa del pánico la peli violeta hace algo que quizás lamentaría después

-(Twilight):Lo siento Sunset!

Twilight toma la parte superior de la página en la que escribió el mensaje, y en cuestión de segundos, el sonido de un papel rompiéndose se escucha en el entorno

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Twilight? Oh! Estás aquí! ¿Has visto mi libro? Le he preguntado a las demás pero ninguna lo ha visto, tú sabes…eh?...¿Te sucede algo?...

La peli fuego ve a la peli violeta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y gotas de sudor corriendo por toda su cara ¿acaso estaba enferma?

-Twilight:N-No! De-Descuida! Sólo tengo calor

Sunset se adentra más en el salón para ver más de cerca y volver al tema

-Sunset Shimmer:Bueno, como sea, ¿has visto el libro que me dio la Princesa Twilight? Lo he estado buscando todo el receso, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado, eh?

Al bajar la mirada Sunset Shimmer pudo ver lo que había estado buscando, era su libro ¿pero por qué Twilight lo tenía?

-Sunset Shimmer:Oye, ese es mí…

-Twilight:(Nerviosa) Tu libro! Si! Lo dejaste en tu asiento el otro día, y escuche decir a Pinkie Pie que lo estabas buscando, así que vine a buscarlo por ti

-Sunset Shimmer:Ohhh! Gracias Twilight, eres una gran amiga!

-Twilight:(Nerviosa) S-Si! Claro!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Arrancar una página del libro de Sunset Shimmer fue algo demasiado extremo diría ella, pero no tuvo otra opción debía obtener una respuesta a toda costa

-(Twilight):…Aun no hay respuesta…

¿A caso al arrancar la página del libro perdió su magia? ¿o acaso la Princesa no tendría tiempo? O tal vez…

-(Twilight):O tal vez estoy esperando una respuesta que nunca llegará

Twilight se empezó a desilusionar, habían pasado horas desde que le mandó aquel mensaje a la Princesa Twilight y aún no obtenía respuesta

La peli violeta iba a darse por vencida y botar la hoja de papel a la basura, pero en ese justo momento el papel comienza a brillar ligeramente formando letras que se escribían entre brillos y chispas color rosa, después de varios segundos, una estrofa completa se formó en aquella página, la peli violeta de anteojos estaba algo nerviosa por leer la respuesta, así que toma aire y se dispone a leer

 _"El amor no es mi fuente, pero por lo que sé de él, cuando dos ponys…quiero decir, personas, cuando dos personas se aman, no hay razón para que oculten esos sentimientos y estén juntos, piensa detenidamente por un momento ¿Qué es lo que esa persona ha hecho por ti? ¿Cómo te ha demostrado sus sentimientos? ¿Qué significas para él? Si esa persona de la que me hablas ha hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerte sonreír créeme, sus sentimientos son sinceros"_

-(Twilight):¿Qué ha hecho Flash por mí?

 _"Entiendo que desconfíes de tus propios sentimientos, pero no deberías tener miedo, en especial de alguien que quiere hacerte feliz, sea ese el caso o no, te recomendaría que le dijeras a esa persona lo que ella significa para ti, de cuanto te importa, dile lo que en verdad sientes a igual que él te dijo como se sentía al declararse, te sentirás mejor cuando se lo digas, piensa en todo lo que esa persona ha hecho por ti y en todo lo que podrías hacer por ella"_

-(Twilight):…¿Qué…ha hecho Flash por mí?...

Twilight se puso a pensar detenidamente, creyó entender a que se refería la princesa pony, que cuando una persona te ama de verdad se preocupa por ti, era algo extraño de comprender, pero tenía sentido, la peli violeta comenzó a recordar todo lo que Flash había hecho por ella desde el momento en que se conocieron

RECUERDO

Aún lo recordaba, ese día que piso por primera vez Canterlot High, tan tímida, tan insociable, pero mientras más se sumergía en esa escuela, más cómoda se sentía, sin razón alguna la gente la saludaba amigablemente como si la conociera y ella no sabía que responderles, hasta que sin previo aviso, un chico peli azul se atravesó en su camino provocando un choque y cayendo ambos al suelo y de un momento a otro todo se veía borroso

-Flash:¿Twilight?

A pesar de no ver nada, el chico la ayuda amablemente a levantarse, al parecer también parecía conocerla, o eso creía, al cabo de unos segundos Twilight recupera la vista y lo primero que ve es la sonrisa de un chico peli azul

Pero sin nada que decir Twilight no le presta la más mínima atención y se va del lugar rápidamente persiguiendo la señal extraña de magia

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-(Twilight):…

RECUERDO

Otro recuerdo le viene a la mente a la chica de anteojos, la primera ronda de Los Juegos De La Amistad acababa de terminar, y ella sola sin ayuda de nadie acababa de ganar, pero si había ganado ¿Por qué se sentía como una derrota? La peli fuego que había perdido fue felicitada y alentada por sus compañeras como si hubiera ganado, mientras que nadie se molestaba siquiera en felicitarla, no es que fuera algo nuevo, pero se sentía terrible

Al ver que su equipo se estaba retirando aburridamente, la peli violeta se dispone a hacer lo mismo, pensando en aquella peli fuego y su alegre derrota, Twilight bajaba las escaleras pensando en como se sentiría que alguien te felicite honestamente por un logro tuyo

-Flash:Felicidades! Estuviste excelente!

Al terminar el recorrido de los escalones, el mismo peli azul con el que se topó anteriormente la esperaba para ¿felicitarla? Por un breve momento la peli violeta se pone nerviosa y nuevamente ignora al peli azul y se va

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-(Twilight):…Yo…

RECUERDO

-Flash:Aquí tienes Twilight

El peli azul tuvo la amabilidad de traer su mochila, lo cual se lo agradeció, y le trajo un poco de expectativas, sin embargo, con lo dicho por la peli fuego, la peli violeta nuevamente decidió no darle importancia en lo absoluto

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-(Twilight):…Flash…yo…

RECUERDO

Un recuerdo más le viene a la mente a Twilight, esto había sucedido este mismo día, cuando ella y Sunset iban caminando hacía la cafetería después de que la peli fuego encontrará su libro

-Sunset Shimmer:Uhmm…que raro…

-Twilight:¿Qué es raro?

-Sunset Shimmer:Puede que suene tonto, pero siento que falta una página en mi libro

De un momento a otro la peli violeta se pone a sudar nerviosamente, ya que sabía muy bien la respuesta

-Twilight:Amm…seguramente es tu imaginación

-Sunset Shimmer:Tienes razón, eso debe ser, he estado tan distraída últimamente que ya estoy hasta imaginando cosas, por cierto….lo siento por no poder ayudarte esa noche, me sumergí en mis asuntos que olvidé apoyarte

-Twilight:Descuida, tienes tus propios problemas (suspira)….jamás pensé que Flash….fue tan repentino

-Sunset Shimmer:See siempre ha sido así, cuando salíamos, le gustaba llenar todo de detalles, y aunque a veces le salía mal, siempre fue con las mejores intenciones

-Twilight:Sólo espero no haberle hecho daño

-Sunset Shimmer:Reddish dijo que hablaría con él, en estos momentos ambos deben estar en detención, sólo espero que puedan perdonarse entre sí

-Twilight:Ellos pelearon…por mi culpa…

-Sunset Shimmer:No digas eso, no fue tu culpa, Flash sólo estaba…algo herido…pero conociéndolo, con el tiempo se repondrá, ya lo hizo dos veces, no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto por él

Twilight se entristecía por el sólo hecho de pensar que la sonrisa de Flash fuera borrada sólo por su absurdo miedo al amor

-Twilight:….Ya veo…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que hacía sentir mal a Flash, en los Juegos de la Amistad lo rechazó sin si quiera saludar, y en el Campamento Everfree, aún sabiendo lo que el peli azul sentía por ella, no le importó en lo más mínimo y formó una relación con Timber sin pensar en como se sentiría el peli azul y lo había ignorado desde ese día

Pero….¿qué es lo que ella obtuvo a cambió de eso?...El peli azul le ofreció su amistad, su apoyo, y en los días que se sentía triste Flash le devolvió la sonrisa, siempre fue un gran amigo y aquella noche, el peli azul estaba dispuesto a darle más que su amistad, y a cambió de eso ella sólo lo rechazó, como siempre lo hizo

Twilight se sentía muy arrepentida, a eso se refería la princesa cuando dijo que como había demostrado Flash sus sentimientos hacía ella, sentimientos que la peli violeta siempre rechazó, ahora lo comprendía, ella era la razón de la infelicidad de Flash y de la suya propia también

-(Twilight):…Flash…yo….de verdad lo siento….

Twilight siempre fue algo perfeccionista, las ecuaciones perfectas, la nota perfecta, las amigas perfectas, incluso la relación perfecta, pero…AppleJack se lo dijo el otro día…

RECUERDO

-AppleJack:Caramelo, no siempre puedes esperar a que todo salga perfecto, tampoco puedes esperar a que todo salga como quieres, no importa cuántas ecuaciones o cálculos hagas, no puedes cambiar el resultado final, mira a Rarity por ejemplo…

La rubia granjera extendió la mano en dirección a la peli morada que estaba acomodando el gimnasio junto a Pinkie Pie y Sunset Shimmer

-AppleJack:Ella está donde está ahora tomando riesgos, esa vez que Vignette nos invitó al parque, Rarity se obsesionó tanto con que todo saliera perfecto que se olvidó de lo que en verdad era importante, y al final, comprendió que no todo tiene que ser perfecto, y más con las personas que amas

-Twilight:…..

-AppleJack:Tienes que madurar Twilight, la perfección, es un anhelo que todos desean, pero que en realidad es sólo una ilusión ficticia, no existe nada ni nadie perfecto, sólo tienes que arriesgarte a las oportunidades y disfrutar cada una de ellas, por eso, no importa si tu relación con Timber no salió tal y como lo esperabas, siempre tendrás otra oportunidad y volver a intentarlo

-(Twilight):…..La perfección no existe….

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-(Twilight):….Ya no puedo más! Debo disculparme con Flash!

Twilight ya no aguantaba, debía hablar con Flash, pero no sin antes agradecerle a la Princesa Pony

-Twilight:…..

 _"Gracias"_

Acto seguido la peli violeta hace la página una bola de papel y la tira al cesto de basura, ya que no había nada más que decir

Twilight comienza a correr para salir lo más pronto posible de la Biblioteca y buscar a Flash, lo cual no fue necesario, ya que al cruzar el segundo pasillo ambos se chocan cayéndose al suelo

Al recuperarse del golpe ambos se miran entre sí por unos segundos para después desviar la mirada un poco avergonzados, de todas las formas posibles de encontrarse, esta sin duda era la peor

De una escena a otra, cuando Twilight se acomoda los lentes, lo primero que ve es la mano del peli azul extendida hacía ella, al parecer Flash estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse como todo un caballero, pero la peli violeta no sucumbiría

-(Twilight):…Incluso ahora…

Twilight sólo se levanta por sí misma dejando colgado a Flash, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar más de lo mismo, aun cuando le rompió el corazón ya dos veces, y aun así….

El ambiente quedó en un total silencio, era la hora de la salida, así que no había nadie en casi toda la Biblioteca, ninguno de los dos tenía una excusa para echarse para tras, después de un silencio incómodo y evitarse mirar a la cara uno al otro, el peli azul rompe el silencio de una manera tonta pero efectiva a medio plazo

-Flash:…Hola…

-Twilight:...Hola…

Flash sabía que la peli violeta no querría verlo, no después de lo sucedido esa noche, pero debía armarse de valor y abordar el tema, ya no huiría como antes

-Flash:….Estaba buscándote, pero si no quieres hablarme lo entiendo…sólo quería disculparme…

-(Twilight):Qué?!

Los ojos de Twilight se abren como platos y dejando de mirar al suelo posa su mirada a Flash mientras este aún miraba al estante de libros evitando su mirada al mismo tiempo que las pupilas de Twilight temblaban

-Twilight:…

-Flash:…La verdad…es que…en serio siento por todo los problemas que te cause…

Sin sentir miedo alguno Flash mira fijamente a Twilight, aunque le dolía un poco lo que iba a decir, debía aceptarlo, la cruda verdad estaba por salir, así que tomando un respiro profundo este prosigue

-Flash:…Por…lo sucedido en los Juegos de la Amistad y el Campamento Everfree…sólo te he molestado porque al principio creí…

-(Twilight):….Detente….

-Flash:…Creí que si yo podría llegar a estar contigo quizás podría….olvidarme de la otra Twilight…pero después del Campamento, entendí que tú no me correspondías….ninguna de las dos….tú no eres la Princesa Twilight…lo sé muy bien…y…

-(Twilight):….Detente!...

-Flash:…Y al final sólo me quedé….triste y solo….pero…cuando vi que estabas triste por lo de tu ruptura y verte así de triste…lo único que quería era…acerté sonreír Twilight…

-(Twilight):…..DETENTE!...

-Flash:…Sin importar cual fuera el resultado, verte sonreír valía la pena, cada esfuerzo…así que….(sonríe) no estoy triste, ni enojado, al contrario….me alegra….me alegra aunque sea por unas semanas…poder volver a verte sonreír de nuevo…

-(Twilight):NO MIENTAS ASÍ!

-Flash:…Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sunset o con Reddish…sé que estarás enfadada conmigo y que nuestra amistad probablemente se haya roto…sólo quería decirte que…me disculpo por todo y que espero podamos ser amigos…

El peli azul cierra los ojos terminando su dialogo, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, y estaba listo para cualquier cosa que Twilight le dijera

-Twilight:…Tsk!..

Con la mirada mirando al suelo sin ninguna emoción aparente, Twilight se acerca a Flash y al estar ya delante de él, de un momento a otro esta le planta un fuerte manazo en la mejilla, el golpe resuena por todo el lugar por unos segundos, al pasar el aturdimiento del peli azul, ya que estaba más aturdido por lo acontecido que por el golpe, este devuelve la mirada a la peli violeta la cual sube su mirada y se podía ver un montón de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas con una mezcla entre enojo y tristeza

-Twilight:..Idiota! Por qué te disculpas?!...Tsk!...Yo soy la que debería disculparse!…

-Flash:…Eh?...

Después de casi medio minuto de limpiarse las lágrimas (aunque eso no detenía el hecho de que salieran más) esta prosigue…

-Twilight:…Flash….yo…de verdad lo siento…..yo no sabía….que te sentías así, desde el primer día que llegué aquí, sólo te ignoré sin ningún motivo en aparente….incluso en el Campamento Everfree, cuando yo supe que tú sentías algo por mí yo sólo….ignoré tus sentimientos y sólo me enfoque en mí misma…(se le caen nuevamente las lágrimas)…ni si quiera te di el valor de escoger, ignorando lo que sentías me metí con Timber….te hice daño, y tú no merecías eso, siempre fuiste amable conmigo a pesar de lo que hice en los Juegos de la Amistad, y me ofreciste tú animo cuando yo estaba triste, siempre supiste la forma de hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma, y lo único que te di a cambio fue sólo dolor y rechazo…yo…lo único que hago es hacerte infeliz!...

-Flash:…..

Mientras la peli violeta expresaba sus sentimientos, el peli azul se quedaba callado mientras sus pupilas temblaban como si quisieran expulsar un líquido

-Twilight:(Llorando)…Y hasta el día de hoy…nada ha cambiado, ¿oh me equivoco?...sigue siendo la misma rutina de siempre…pero…a pesar de todo…no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de haberte rechazado, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no me arrepiento de haber aceptado tu amistad (sonríe) y no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti…

Una sonrisa combinada con lágrimas, Twilight sentía que se estaba quitando un gran peso de encima, enojo, tristeza, felicidad, todos esos sentimientos los estaba dejando ir de ella

-Twilight:Por eso quiero que sepas, que aunque yo te haga infeliz…significas mucho para mí…por eso, siento haberte hecho daño Flash…lo siento mucho…

La peli violeta de anteojos sabía que aunque le dijera eso, Flash de una u otra manera se iría sin decir nada, era la mejor opción, este ciclo ya no podía seguir, no quería hacerle más daño a al peli azul, así que volviendo a bajar la mirada al igual que la cabeza, esta espera a que Flash o se fuera, tanto daño no era fácil de reparar, y menos para alguien como Flash

RECUERDO

Flash y Sunset Shimmer se encontraban apoyados en una mesa mientras las demás mane 6 terminaban la decoración del gimnasio para el Baile de Otoño, sin quitar la mirada de sus amigas, la peli fuego dice con su típico tono de confianza…

-Sunset Shimmer:….Has madurado mucho desde que nos conocimos Flash, estoy sorprendida…

-Flash:Eh? Gracias, digo lo mismo

-Sunset Shimmer:…No….tú has madurado a un nivel muy diferente, ya no eres el chico de hace un año que siempre se ponía nervioso durante las citas, o el que siempre tartamudeaba al estar delante de una chica que le gusta, no, has cambiado Flash, creo….que hasta ya no te reconozco….y como amiga, estoy orgullosa de ti

-Flash:….Supongo que no podía ponerme nervioso para toda la vida, pero debo reconocerlo….tuve un poco de ayuda…

-Sunset Shimmer:Vaya, ahora todo tiene sentido….supongo que en algún momento de mi vida yo también debo madurar como tú…

-Flash:¿De qué hablas?

-Sunset Shimmer:He enfrentado tantas criaturas mágicas de otro mundo que…pienso en que no durará para siempre, en algún momento esto terminará, y he estado tan al pendiente de las criaturas mágicas que me he olvidado de mí misma, de preocuparme por otras cosas que no sea la magia…planeo madurar como tú Flash…

-Flash:Eso suena bien, a veces yo también pienso eso, ya ha pasado un año desde el Baile de Otoño…y en un segundo cuando nos demos cuenta estaremos graduándonos

-Sunset Shimmer:Veo que entiendes, pero hey! Como siempre digo, para que preocuparse por el futuro si tienes el presente (le da un golpe en el hombro)

-Flash:Jeje! Si (observa a Twilight)

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Después de un par de segundos de esperar cualquier acción del peli azul, de un segundo para otro, lo único que siente la peli violeta es un abrazo por parte del ojiazul

-Twilight:¿Qué?

-Flash:….No hay nada que perdonar….y aunque lo hubiera…¿eso hacen los amigos verdad? Los amigos se perdonan…

Aun estando entre brazos del peli azul, Twilight levanta la mirada para decir…

-Twilight:¿Aun me consideras tu amiga?...¿Después de todo lo que te hice pasar?...

Esto era demasiado, Twilight sentía que no se merecía tanto y menos por parte del peli azul

-Flash:…No quiero alejarme de ti…si no podemos estar juntos…quisiera que al menos seamos amigos…

-Twilight:…Eso es imposible….

-Flash:….

La peli violeta vuelve a bajar la mirada y reposa su cabeza en el pecho del peli azul

-Twilight:…Como ya lo dije hace un momento…yo ya no te veo como un amigo Flash…..significas mucho más para mí….cuando estoy cerca de ti….siento como si algo revoloteara en mi estómago…pero….al mismo tiempo siento dudas de que si lo que estoy sintiendo estará bien…y mi mente me advierte…que al final pasará lo mismo que la última vez…sin notarlo….tenía miedo…miedo al amor que sentía…pero ahora ya no, ya no tengo miedo…

Sin darse cuenta, Twilight involuntariamente le devuelve el abrazo a Flash envolviéndolo también en sus brazos

-Flash:…

-Twilight:…No sé lo que pasará después de esto, pero quería liberar mis sentimientos, y decirte, lo mucho que te aprecio Flash

-Flash:….Twilight….

Ambos se abrazan con más fuerza y entrecerrando fuertemente los ojos, ambos estaban dejando salir ese mar de sentimientos que cada uno había contenido por tanto tiempo, a veces, las personas sólo necesitan desahogarse

Luego de un abrazo y un entorno silencioso de aproximadamente un minuto, Flash toma los hombros de Twilight y la separa de él, ambos se veían más calmados, con una pequeña sonrisa combinada con unas mejillas ruborizadas

-Flash:..Oye…¿quisieras ir al parque de diversiones? Digo, si tienes tiempo

-Twilight:¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

-Flash:No dije eso, pero si quieres….podríamos intentarlo…

-Twilight:Eso me gustaría

Ambos se dan una sonrisa sincera uno al otro, se sentían como si se quitasen un peso de encima, al final, lo único que los separó fue el miedo de ambos, pero a pesar de ese miedo, nunca dejaron de desear la felicidad del otro

-(Twilight):…Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías…Princesa Twilight….

PRESENTE - EQUESTRIA LAND (Lunes 6:05 Pm)

Flash y Twilight se veían felices, como una joven pareja de novios en una cita, o al menos eso quería pensar Reddish, luego de verlos por un par de segundos sin que estos notaran sus presencias, Sunset toma de la muñeca al peli oscuro y dice…

-Sunset Shimmer:Vamos saludarlos

-Reddish:Qué?! Justo ahora?!

-Sunset Shimmer:Si! Vamos!

Reddish no quería interrumpir el tiempo a solas de Twilight y Flash, ellos por fin estaban dando el primer paso, no era el mejor momento para ir a saludar, la peli fuego comienza a caminar hacia ellos mientras se llevaba casi a rastras al peli oscuro quien estaba entrando en pánico

-Reddish:E-Espera! (la detiene) Creo que sería mejor que ellos…ya sabes, disfrutaran de su tiempo a solas

-Sunset Shimmer:Tonterías! Vamos! Un saludo no hará daño

-(Reddish):Ay no! Qué hago?! Qué hago?! Piensa Reddish! Una distracción!

Mientras Reddish era llevado de la muñeca por Sunset Shimmer este pensaba desesperadamente en una distracción

-Reddish:[Ya sé!] Oye! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa atracción?

Por salir de apuros, el ojiazul se detiene y apunta a una atracción que ni si quiera había visto, una atracción elegida al azar por Reddish

Al ver de que se trataba, las mejillas de Sunset se ponen rojas y se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada del peli oscuro ¿tan pronto quería dar el primer paso?

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonrojada) ¿De-De verdad quieres ir ahí?

-Reddish:(Sonríe) Si claro! ¿Por qué no?

Reddish voltea para ver de que atracción se trataba, quizás era un tobogán de agua, o quizás una casa del terror, pero al ver de que atracción se trataba este pone una cara medio molesta al mismo tiempo que decaída mientras que una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla al estilo anime

-(Reddish):¿El túnel de los besos? Es en serio?! Ay! Las idioteces que hago por Flash!

El túnel de los besos, una atracción ya tradicional, pero algo íntima, por algo se caracterizaba el nombre, un túnel oscuro donde ambos estarían solos por unos cuantos minutos con un objetivo ya definido

La peli fuego se mantenía callada, Reddish pensaba en su mente "De seguro ha de creer que tengo malas intenciones o que soy un pervertido! Bien hecho Reddish!" no fue hasta que siente algo en su muñeca, era la mano de Sunset Shimmer

-Sunset Shimmer:…..Vamos...

-Reddish:….[QUÉEEEEEEEE?!]…..Bien….

Ambos cambian el rumbo y caminan hacía aquella atracción rosa con forma de corazón, al menos había conseguido desviar la atención de la peli fuego y Twilight y Flash podrían tener una "cita" tranquila y sin interrupciones

Nuevamente el peli oscuro era llevado de la muñeca, como si Sunset fuera la única de los dos en querer ir a ese lugar, nadie sabía lo que pasaba dentro de esa cabeza de tocino

-(Reddish):Me las pagarás Flash!

En ese momento, producto de la imaginación del peli oscuro, aparecen dos pequeños Reddish al costado de sus hombros, uno llevaba puesto un traje de Diablo y el otro de Ángel

-Reddish(Diablo):Bésala!

-Reddish(Ángel):No puedes! Es tu mejor amiga!

-Reddish(Diablo):Al diablo la amistad! Bésala y métele la lengua!

-Reddish(Ángel):Que asco!

-Reddish:Cállense y déjenme pensar!...Ok! Tranquilo Reddish! Es sólo un beso, un beso no le hace daño a nadie, además, estará oscuro allí dentro, por lo que si no se ve no es un beso como tal! Sólo es un beso de amistad!

-Reddish(Diablo):Siquiera eso existe?!

-Reddish(Ángel):De hecho, si le das un beso en un lugar que no sea la boca, técnicamente no es un beso, seguirán siendo amigos y nos vamos a casa como los chicos buenos que somos

-Reddish(Diablo):Un beso que no es un la boca?! Así que chiste tiene?! Si yo fuera tú aprovecharía esta oportunidad para tirármela si la situación lo requiere!

-Reddish(Ángel):Eres un depravado pervertido! (-_-)

-Reddish(Diablo):Si no fuera por ti, aun estaríamos con Starlight y el chico no sería virgen!

-Reddish:Ya basta! No pedí la opinión de ninguno de los dos! Aunque….eso del beso fuera de la boca no suena mala idea

-Reddish(Diablo):¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras! Yo me voy (desaparece)

-Reddish(Ángel):Suerte amigo! (desaparece)

Al darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban a unos pasos de los botes

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Estás seguro? Digo, si esto es incómodo para ti y prefieres irte…

-Reddish:(Sonríe) No, que va! Para nada

Finalmente, cuando llega su turno, ambos son conducidos a un bote en forma de corazón sobre un pequeño río cuya ruta era el oscuro túnel al que momentos después zarparon y en cuestión de segundos la oscuridad los invadió segando su vista y agudizando sus demás sentidos

Tanto la peli fuego como el peli oscuro estaban nerviosos (el peli oscuro más que nada) todo pasó tan rápido, pero ya estaban ahí, así que no quedaba otra que seguir

De un momento hacía otro, Reddish siente que alguien lo agarra del pecho de la camiseta, al parecer era la forma de la peli fuego de decir que ya era la hora, Reddish toma aire y decide hacerlo de una vez por todas

-(Reddish):Aquí vamos

Al salir de la oscuridad se pudo ver aquel "beso" entre ambos jóvenes, el peli oscuro tomaba el mentón de Sunset Shimmer mientras este le daba un beso en la frente…..nadie dijo que tenía que ser un beso en la boca o sí? Sunset estaba paralizada con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que el peli oscuro mantenía los ojos cerrados y al cabo de unos segundos retiro sus labios de su frente, para después poner su típica gran sonrisa

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente en la claridad de la luz, pudo ver a la peli fuego con una cara de asombro a la vez que las mejillas teñidas levemente de un sonrojo, lo que lo hace confundirse

-Reddish:…¿Qué? ¿Tengo mal aliento?...

-Sunset Shimmer:(Nerviosa) N-No! Es sólo que, me tomaste desprevenida, eso es todo

-Reddish:Je! Si, se me ocurrió en el último momento, de no hacerlo hubiéramos terminado…ya sabes…y no queremos eso verdad?

-Sunset Shimmer:Si, claro

La peli fuego estaba decepcionada pero al mismo tiempo conforme, esperaba algo más que un simple beso en la frente, la atracción fue la excusa perfecta para obtener un beso del peli oscuro aunque fuera robado, pero estaba conforme con el cálido beso que este le dio con cariño

Después de ese acontecimiento, Reddish acompañó a Sunset a su casa, el cielo estaba adornado por un manto de estrellas y la media luna, todo estaba callado y sereno, sin embargo, hubo algo que Reddish le llamó un poco la atención, algo además de la peli fuego

En el cuello de Sunset se encontraba un bonito collar de cristal color rojo que brillaba levemente a la luz de las estrellas, sin saber porque, ese collar le llamaba la atención

-Reddish:…Bonito collar…

-Sunset Shimmer:¿Eh? Oh! Gracias

-Reddish:Nunca había visto un collar brillar así ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Sin darse cuenta, el collar de Sunset estaba brillando levemente, en ese momento, la peli fuego hubiera deseado quitarse el collar y botarlo lejos, no era normal que resplandeciera tanto, y le estaba haciendo pasar un momento incómodo

Sunset pone sus manos encima de su collar para ocultar su brillo

-Sunset Shimmer:Amm….

RECUERDO

-Rainbow Dash:Adoro mi súper velocidad!

-Sunset Shimmer:Respecto a eso, creo que los cristales son la fuente de los súper poderes

-Fluttershy:No nos pedirás que los devolvamos ¿o sí?

-Sunset Shimmer:No, de echo...creo que tal vez nuestro destino era tenerlos desde siempre...

-Twilight:También yo

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Sunset Shimmer:Amm….el centro comercial!

-Reddish:Oh! Ya veo, debe ser uno de esos collares luminoso que brillan en la oscuridad

-Sunset Shimmer:Si! Exacto!

Gracias a Celestia, el peli oscuro era fácil de convencer, pero no entendía porque su collar brillaba tanto, tal vez sea por sus emociones, o porque no lo había usado en varias semanas, ella no lo sabía con certeza

Al llegar a casa de Sunset, ambos se despiden en la entrada, y nuevamente el ambiente era callado, oyéndose sólo el sonido de los grillos

-Sunset Shimmer:Gracias por lo de hoy Reddish, me divertí mucho, en serio

-Reddish:Yo también, je! Sabes deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, tu presencia me hace sentir feliz

Reddish no fue consciente de lo que dijo en ese momento, tanto que ambos se ponen incómodos y se sonrojan desviando la mirada, al cabo de casi medio minuto de silencio el peli oscuro decide romper el hielo haciendo una pregunta algo difícil de expresar con palabras, tanto así que por primera vez decidió evitar mirar a Sunset a los ojos y con nerviosismo formula la pregunta mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-Reddish:Oye Sunset….como sabrás, este miércoles es el Baile de Otoño, y…me-me preguntaba si…qui-quisieras ir conmigo…al baile…

-Sunset Shimmer:[Quiere que yo…] Me…estás pidiendo que yo…vaya contigo al baile como…

-Reddish:(Sonrojado)…Bu-Bueno…es una forma de decirlo…pero…si prefieres ir con tus amigas…

-Sunset Shimmer:(Sonríe) Me encantaría

El peli oscuro le pedía que fuera con él al Baile de Otoño como su pareja, la razón se desconocía, pero era una oportunidad que se le presentó a Sunset en bandeja de plata, nunca hubiera pensado que el mismo Reddish la invitaría

-Reddish:Genial! Bueno, mira la hora! Creo que ya es hora de irme

El ojiazul intenta emprender una retirada torpe, pero Sunset Shimmer lo detiene tomándolo de la muñeca

-Sunset Shimmer:Espera!

-Reddish:¿Qué pasa?

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Sunset era la que estaba nerviosa y con la cara ardiendo

-Sunset Shimmer:Bueno…yo…antes de que te vayas…

Antes de decir cualquier estupidez, la peli fuego se pone de puntillas y sin previo aviso le da un suave beso en la mejilla a Reddish quién ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que todo pasó muy rápido

-Sunset Shimmer:Adiós!

Sunset se mete rápidamente a su casa y cierra fuertemente la puerta mientras que Reddish seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca medio abierta, lo había tomado por sorpresa, todo había pasado tan rápido

-Reddish:A-A-Adiós

Al cerrar la puerta de su hogar, Sunset Shimmer se sintió feliz, porque por fin había podido sacar algo de lo que sentía por aquel joven, aunque haya sido un beso robado, no le quitaba el valor, pero también se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, porque no sentía que había hecho lo correcto al besar al peli oscuro tan repentinamente, tal vez Reddish solo la veía como una amiga o tal vez Reddish estaría enamorado de otra chica, simplemente había hecho algo indebido

-Sunset Shimmer:(Suspira) ¿Qué he hecho?

La peli fuego se recalca de espaldas en la puerta y se tapa la cara con las dos manos, pero en ese mismo instante, su collar comienza a resplandecer nuevamente, era como si el mismo collar le dijera "úsame" sería muy fácil tan sólo tocar a Reddish y ver qué era lo que sentía o pensaba de ella

La razón por la que Sunset Shimmer no había usado sus poderes con Reddish, era porque pensaba que eso sería como hacer trampa, como dicho anteriormente, sería muy fácil tocar al peli oscuro y ver lo que estaba pensando, pero eso no era honesto, si ella se ganaba el amor de Reddish, sería por su propia mano sin usar ningún tipo de magia

Y era extraño viniendo de ella, pero…Sunset pensaba que llevar una vida normal común y corriente no era tan aburrido después de todo, como ella misma lo dijo, batallar contra tus emociones es igual o más emocionante que pelear con criaturas mágicas, tal vez…estaba lista para dejar las cosas mágicas atrás y enfocarse en una vida normal, después de todo…su misma maestra se lo dijo hace tiempo

RECUERDO

P. Celestia:En el mundo hay millones de lugares maravillosos Sunset, pero sólo en el lugar donde piensan en ti, es al que puedes llamar hogar

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Sunset Shimmer:…..

Sunset sube a su recamara para después tirarse en la cama, tomar su libro y un bolígrafo y empezar a escribir, necesitaba un concejo de la Princesa Twilight

 _"Hola Twilight, ¿recuerdas que te conté que estaba enamorada de un chico nuevo? Pues...he logrado conocerlo un poco mejor, su nombre es Reddish Star, es un buen chico, lindo, amigable y sonriente, y un tanto terco jeje, pero...después de pasar todo esto no lo sé...me siento...por una parte feliz pero...también me siento mal...porque siento que ese amor no podría corresponderme a mí, que no estoy siendo justa con Reddish ni con las demás, Reddish solo me ve como amiga y quizás esté enamorado de otra chica, siento como si me estuviera adueñando de él injustamente...me siento culpable...¿Qué debería hacer? Espero que respondas pronto Twilight, si de de verdad necesito un concejo es ahora! Tu amiga...Sunset Shimmer"_

Sunset no lo había olvidado, lo que su amiga Adagio sentía por Reddish ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto?

CASA DE REDDISH (Lunes 7:30 Pm)

El peli oscuro llega a su casa, eran las 7:30 de la noche, todo estaba callado, aún faltaban semanas para que sus padres volvieran de su viaje, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que el peli oscuro aun seguía pensativo de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos

Reddish con suavidad se toca la mejilla en el área donde fue el beso, pensando en porque su corazón aun no dejaba de latir fuertemente desde aquel acontecimiento

-(Reddish):…¿Por qué habré dicho eso?…

El peli oscuro pensaba seriamente el porqué de un momento a otro había invitado a Sunset al Baile de Otoño, como si hubieran sido palabras involuntarias, y lo más peculiar es que se puso nervioso, ni si quiera con Starlight se había puesto a tartamudear tanto en plena conversación, y encima trató de huir, y lo que pasó segundos después fue el agua que derramó el vaso, si se pudiera verse en el espejo ahora mismo, de seguro sus mejillas seguirían rojas

-(Reddish):Me gusta Adagio...pero cuando estoy con ella no siento absolutamente nada…pero cuando estoy con Sunset...no sé siquiera como describirlo…(se toca la mejilla)…acaso...¿acaso estaré enamorándome de Sunset?...

No había otra explicación más coherente, si bien Reddish se encariñó con la peli fuego de una forma más profunda que con sus demás amigas, jamás pensó que esto fuera a pasar de golpe, hasta Pinkie Pie se lo había dicho en la cara, no había duda, Reddish se había enamorado de Sunset Shimmer

CASA DE SUNSET (Lunes 8:30 PM)

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la peli fuego envió el mensaje, esta se encontraba haciendo la tarea de matemáticas cuando de pronto el libro empieza a vibrar y destellar, Sunset de inmediato abre el libro para después leer la respuesta de la princesa de la amistad, la cual decía...

 _"Sé lo que se siente un amor no correspondido, pero si fuera tú, le diría lo que siento lo más pronto posible, así sabrás si te corresponde o no_

 _Atte...tu amiga la Princesa Twilight Sparkle"_

¿Decirle lo que sentía? A estas alturas ya nada le daba miedo a la peli fuego, si pudo pelear contra sirenas demoniacas y seres mágicos, una confesión sería sencilla….¿Verdad?

-(Sunset Shimmer):...(Sonríe) Creo que tienes razón, se lo diré!

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
